seré tu dragón protector
by pbgg
Summary: natsu dragneel el dragon slayer de fuego, ahora tratara de reformar fairy tail el antiguo gremio al cual aun pertenece no obstante su camino se tornara con muchas dificultades al saber quien era en el pasado y confrontar sus sentimientos por una chica pelirroja, tambien con esto se le sumara una chica de cabellos plateados que ya muchos conocen
1. Chapter

Capítulo 1

Siguiendo el camino

Y ahí estaban reunidos peleando codo a codo natsu, erza, gray, happy y Lucy, el ejército de avatar era muy grande pero esto no detendría a los magos de fairy tail los cuales no se inmutaban a perder por lo que cada vez que aparecían más y más hechiceros ellos subían su poder, después de un rato la maga de espíritus celestiales empezó a perder energía

Natsu – decía una chica rubia

Que pasa Lucy – le dijo natsu mientras repelía a 10 hechiceros

Me estoy quedando sin magia – le dijo lucy mientras era protegida por loke

Natsu, cubre a lucy si ella se queda sin magia… – dijo loke mientras utilizaba su regulus

Ya lo se loke vete ahora mejor – decía natsu muy serio – y llévate a lucy contigo si se queda aquí será muy peligroso para ella

De acuerdo natsu – le dijo loke mientras cargaba a lucy – los veremos después – en eso loke desapareció con lucy en brazos mientras daba un gran salto al cielo

Bien – dijo natsu mientras cargaba un potente rugido de fuego

La batalla seguía igualada para ambos bandos, erza había acabado con casi toda la parte izquierda del ejercito de avatar, mientras que natsu con la parte central con ayuda de gray

Que pero donde demonios se encuentran esos tipos – pensó gray muy confundido porque no veía a nadie de sus antiguos compañeros de avatar – natsu, erza tengamos cuidado

Porque lo dices gray – dijo erza

No veo a ninguno del alto mando de avatar – le dijo este muy preocupado

No puede ser habrán escapado – dijo natsu muy sorprendido

No lo creo – dijo gray – yo sé que no tienen un pasadizo secreto o algo así

Entonces donde están – dijo natsu un poco molesto

No lo se – dijo esto mientras recordaba algo – no puede ser, chicos cuidado – dijo este mientras veía al cielo

Que cosa gray – dijo erza sin entender hasta que vio el cielo – un circulo mágico

Que un circulo – dijo natsu muy sorprendido – hay que parar el hechizo

Déjenmelo a mí chicos – dijo erza mientras cambiaba de armadura – yo detendré el circulo mágico ustedes sigan repeliendo a estos sujetos

Aye sir – dijeron ambos

Erza se dirigía hacia el círculo mágico pero al ver que este no hacía nada se sorprendió

Pero porque no hace algo ese círculo mágico – dijo ella sin entender

En eso aquel círculo mágico empezó a ponerse negro por alguna razón, mientras tanto en otro lugar

que es este poder – dijo un sacerdote muy sorprendido

le ocurre algo arlock – dijo Jerome sin comprender

hay una energía que nunca había sentido y esta liberándose muy violentamente – dijo el sacerdote mientras sentía mas y mas aquella energía

que no puede ser – dijo briar

pero como – dijo goumon

a de ser la magia de un poderoso mago – dijo arlock muy sorprendido

pero quien – dijo mary

no lo se estoy rastrando la magia – dijo arlock hasta que dio con algo sumamente sorprendente – que no puede ser hay dos una no la logro identificar y la otra es

quien – dijeron todos

es natsu dragneel – dijo el sacerdote muy impresionado – y creo que la otra magia trata de enlazarse con la de el dragon slayer de fuego

en eso el sacerdote sintió que algo actuaba de manera muy rara. Por otra parte, muy lejos de la arena de lucha el etherias empezaba a palpitar como un corazón pero a una velocidad sorprendente

no puedo creer que es esto es como si alguien estuviera despertando una gran magia – dijo jerome muy sorprendido

no, no es eso – dijo arlock muy serio

entonces que es – dijo briar confundida

algo esta apunto de conectarse con el dragon slayer – dijo esto muy preocupado – esto no es bueno tenemos que salir de aquí y antes que nada activen el circulo mágico de emergencia

si entendido – dijeron todos – ahora – en eso el circulo mágico se posiciono en el cielo pero por alguna razon algo estaba interfiriendo con la invocación del circulo mágico

que es esto no lo podemos activar – dijo jerome muy sorprendido

que, imposible – dijo arlock – se supone que este hechizo no tiene fallas a no ser que sea obra de el etherias mas fuerte de zeref E.N.D

si ese es el caso, tenemos que hacer algo – dijo briar preocupada

no – dijo arlock muy serio – solo veamos lo que quiere hacer E.N.D, tal ves podamos ver algo de su poder

e… enserio – dijo mary preocupada

si confíen en mi – dijo el sacerdote viendo lo que trataba de hacer E.N.D al circulo

no obstante una gran sombra apareció atrás de ellos

je je – rio en tono divertido – parece que es hora de despertar – dijo esto sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la sombra

de regreso con el circulo. El círculo mágico termino todo cubierto de oscuridad pero en eso extrañas letras empezaban a formarse en este y empezaban a brillar

que es eso – dijo erza muy sorprendida

¡ERZA! – grito natsu mientras veía lo que le pasaba al circulo mágico – ¡CUIDADO!

En eso el círculo mágico empezó a tener como pequeños rayos alrededor por lo cual erza cuando estaba a punto de impactar con este se sorprendió al ver lo que le había detenido

Natsu – dijo erza sorprendida

Erza detente esto ya no es seguro – dijo natsu un poco preocupado

Natsu se que tus intenciones son buenas pero por favor tengo que destruir ese circulo – dijo ella, en eso el circulo mágico hizo un gran estruendo, natsu por alguna razon desconocida abrazo fuertemente a erza – natsu que haces, suéltame idiota – le dijo molesta

No puedo es como si alguien estuviera tomando el control de mi cuerpo – dijo este, en eso el circulo mágico solto un gran rayo de oscuridad que impacto en la espalda de natsu – ¡HUAAA!– grito de dolor natsu mientras el rayo lo empujaba hacia el suelo

¡NATSU! – grito erza mientras veía la expresión de dolor de natsu, en eso el agarre de natsu seso y la libero – que pero que pasa – dijo ella muy confundida mientras por razones desconocidas esta desapareció y reapareció a un lado donde podía ver a natsu empujado por el rayo

El rayo no paro de golpear a natsu por lo que este rápidamente impacto con el suelo haciendo un gran cráter y al momento de esto unas cuantas tropas del ejercito de avatar fueron pulverizadas. Cuando erza vio el cráter pudo ver a natsu sin alguna herida, parecía como si nunca hubiese sido golpeado por el rayo no obstante nadie vio que una mancha de color negro se insertaba en la espalda de natsu

¡NATSU! –grito erza mientras corria hacia el pelirosa, este rápidamente iba abriendo sus ojos

Q… que paso – dijo este un poco molesto – lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber salvado a erza

Natsu idiota me espantaste – dijo erza mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

Auch – dijo natsu - porque fue eso

Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así – dijo erza – por otra parte, estas bien, el rayo te impacto pero parece como si nada hubiera pasado

Si por alguna razón estoy bien – dijo natsu mientras se levantaba y se quitaba un poco de polvo – bien hay que seguir con esto y derrotar a avatar

Si es verdad, se acercan mas tropas – dijo erza mientras veía que en el horizonte se acercaban mas tropas

Chicos se encuentran bien – dijo gray un poco preocupado – vine corriendo después de ver aquel rayo

Si no te preocupes gray, en estos momentos tenemos que seguir peleando contra avatar – le dijo erza

De acuerdo, pero después me cuentan

Si no te preocupes gray – le dijo natsu mientras se dirigía contra los soldados de avatar

Mientras tanto con los integrantes de avatar, ellos se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que había echo E.N.D

Que fue lo que paso – dijo jerome sin entender

Igual yo me lo pregunto no entiendo lo que paso – dijo briar muy confundida

No puede ser había leído de esta magia pero nunca pensé que fuese real – dijo arlock demasiado sorprendido

A que se refiere – dijo mary igual de confundida

Esa magia – dijo arlock mientras sacaba un libro de su ropa – es nada mas y nada menos que el misopethamenos

Que es esa magia – dijeron todos

En que se basa – dijo goumon

Es una forma de resurrección pensé que era un mito pero es verdad – dijo este mientras leia el libro que hablaba de esa magia

Y que dice el libro arlock – le dijo jerome

No tiene muchos datos pero de lo que si dice es lo siguiente – dijo este mientras empezaba a leer – según el libro misopethamenos es la magia del renacimiento de un gran ser después de un gran sueño, ósea que una cosa esta segura E.N.D no puede ser nada mas y nada menos que las palabras claves del nombre real de natsu dragneel

Etherias Natsu Dragneel – dijo jerome muy sorprendido

Tenemos que irnos – dijo arlock muy serio – hay que prepararnos – dijo mientras creaba un gran circulo alrededor de ellos – ya que una gran guerra comenzara

Si maestro – dijeron todos en sintonía

Rápidamente la sombra se alzo ante ellos y los que formaban avatar se asustaron

Que, quien eres tu – dijo arlock

No soy nadie – dijo con un tono de alegría

Que, no juegues con nosotros, si sigues con ese modo acabaremos contigo – dijo jerome

Enserio – dijo con mucha ironía

A el – dijo el jefe del gremio

Ya que – dijo esto en tono aburrido – tendré que terminar esto mas rápido, que aburridos son – en eso de la sombra salió un cuerpo un muy imperfecto

T… tu eres na… - trato de decir arlock pero fue muy lento

Que mas da mueran – dijo aquella sombra mientras alzaba su brazo – tomen esto – en eso el abrió su mano y pronuncio su ataque – orochi inferno – esto hizo que cada miembro de avatar tuviera un circulo mágico en su pecho y después de esto ellos explotaron sin dejar huella alguna dejando solo a la sombra – vaya parece que se acerca mi momento jejejeje – este reía mientras se iba disipando

Por otra parte en algún momento a otro gajeel llego junto con la armada mágica

Bien no dejen que ninguno de estos estúpidos escape – grito gajeel muy serio

Si capitán gajeel – gritaron sus soldados, pero estos se sorprendieron al ver quienes estaban peleando también y también gajeel

Jeje parece que salamander volvió – dijo gajeel con una sonrisa – bueno no le dejare toda la diversión

Gajeel empezó a correr hacia donde estaba avatar, para llegar mas rápido este dio un gran salto y al caer sorprendió a todos los que peleaban

Je gajeel que bueno verte – dijo natsu mientras peleaba contra 15 hombres

Igual salamander, pero hablemos mas tarde mientras hay que acabar con estos tipos – dijo mientras al igual que natsu repelía a 15 hombres

Chicos, gusto en volverlos a ver – dijo un exeed de color negro

A lilith cuanto tiempo – dijo erza sorprendida al ver que el exeed ahora podía mantenerse mas tiempo en su forma de batalla

Si es cierto erza antes de hablar hay que derrotar a estos miserables – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia varios guerreros de avatar

Pienso igual – dijo erza mientras se cargaba a mas de 30 hombres

Chicos hay que hacer esto lo mas rápido posible – dijo gray mientras aplicaba su magia de demon slayer

Si – dijeron todos

La batalla siguió y fueron apareciendo caras familiares que eran las de juvia y Wendy las que rápidamente ayudaron en la derrota de avatar, como había pasado un año sin verse natsu se sorprendió al ver que Wendy podía utilizar con mas facilidad el dragon forcé. Paso alrededor de unas dos horas y al final los que resultaron ganadores los antiguos miembros de fairy tail junto con la armada mágica, no obstante se sorprendieron al ver que los principales miembros habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro pero no le dieron importancia ya que ahora todas sus tropas habían sido totalmente derrotadas. Ahora había un inconveniente natsu empezó a hablar junto con gajeel sobre un tema muy importante

Con que estas tratando de revivir fairy tail he? – dijo gajeel sin sorprenderse

Si así es y aunque me molesta decirlo necesito que regreses con nosotros – dijo natsu un poco molesto

Lo siento salamander se que fairy tail es un gran gremio pero – dijo gajeel muy serio – desde que desapareció la anciana del consejo, es esto lo que puedo hacer para no deberle nada después de tantos consejos que me dio y nunca los seguí

Con que esas son tus palabras finales gajeel – dijo natsu igual de serio

Si salamander – dijo este dándose la vuelta

Sabes ahora que lo pienso – dijo este con una sonrisa – cambiaste gajeel, cambiaste demasiado hasta a mi me cuesta creerlo, sabes no me opongo a tu decisión pero – dijo esto con mucho aliento – cuando nos veamos de nuevo, te pateare el trasero

Je al que le van a patear el trasero es a ti salamander – dijo gajeel en tono arrogante – ya que ahora soy mas fuerte que tu

Bien entonces me voy gajeel – dijo natsu mientras se retiraba

Oye una cosa mas – dijo gajeel muy serio

Que cosa gajeel – dijo natsu

Antes de irte ve a ver a gray y dile que venga – dijo esto mas serio

Bien, no se para que lo quieres pero lo llamare – dijo natsu

Pasaron unos minutos y gray se dirigió a donde se encontraba gajeel

Querías verme gajeel – dijo gray muy serio

Si y tu ya sabes el porque o no? – dijo gajeel igual de serio

Si lo se – dijo este

Bien los del consejo te juzgaran mañana en la mañana – le dijo gajeel mas tranquilo

Gracias por el aviso, bien me retirare – dijo este mientras se retiraba

Después de esto aquel grupo de fairy tail se separo de la armada y fueron junto con erza a la guarida de esta, ya en la guarida erza junto con sus demás compañeros empezaron a hablar

Así que como han estado – dijo erza con una sonrisa

Pues la verdad a mi me fue bien mientras trabajaba en la editorial de una revista – dijo lucy con una sonrisa

A mi igual, fui bien tratada en lamya scale durante todo este año que paso – dijo Wendy muy feliz

Y tu natsu no has dicho nada – dijo erza al ver que natsu tenia la vista desviada

A y… yo entrene todo este año y dio grandes resultados – dijo natsu con una sonrisa – además también tuve un breve entrenamiento con gildartz al inicio de mi viaje

Que enserio entrenaste con gildartz – dijo lucy muy sorprendida

Si, fue divertido – dijo natsu todavía con su sonrisa – además creo que gracias a ello pude elevar mi poder de esta manera

Genial, bien por ti natsu – dijo Wendy muy feliz

En eso todos sintieron la presencia de un mago, al poco tiempo la puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella entraron dos personas muy conocidas para el grupo

Jellal, meredy – dijeron todos excluyendo a erza y gray

Hola chicos – dijeron ambos

A verán – dijo erza – ellos también formaron parte para que esta misión fuese llevada a cabo

Enserio – dijo natsu con entusiasmo – genial, pelea conmigo jellal quiero probar que tan fuerte eres ahora

Ahora no – dijo jellal un poco serio – además tengo un asunto del que hablar con erza

Eh? Con erza – dijo el muy sorprendido

Si es de suma importancia – dijo jellal mas serio mientras se le quedaba viendo a la pelirroja

Así que es el momento jellal – dijo erza muy seria

Si erza, es el momento – dijo jellal

Entonces vamos – dijo erza mientras salía de aquella habitación dejando a los demás y a meredy

En eso lucy se dio cuenta de algo y por su propia curiosidad le pregunto a meredy

Oye meredy – dijo lucy

Que cosa lucy – dijo meredy que paraba de hablar con juvia

Y donde esta urtear – dijo lucy mientras notaba que esta no estaba con ellos, en eso meredy se sintió muy mal por esa pregunta pero agarro fuerza y le contesto

Urtear – dijo esto un poco triste –ya no es parte del gremio – en eso una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo derecho

Que, pero que paso con ella – dijo lucy un poco arrepentida

N… no lose ella desapareció al poco tiempo de que derrotaran a los dragones en los juegos mágicos y desde ahí ya no se sabe nada de ella – decía meredy con muchas ganas de llorar

Perdona, no quize – dijo lucy demasiado arrepentida por preguntar

No te preocupes – dijo meredy con una pequeña sonrisa – se que ella esta viva en algún lugar y que esta viviendo muy feliz

Después de esto siguieron platicando. No obstante en otro lugar se encontraba un peli azul junto con erza hablando de algo muy importante

Erza – dijo jellal mas calmado

Que ocurre, te pasa algo malo jellal – dijo erza un poco preocupada por ver que tono de voz tenia jellal

Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando empezamos esta operación – dijo jellal ,mientras observaba al cielo oscuro con miles de estrellas

Si lo recuerdo – dijo erza un poco sonrojada

Es hora de que te de una respuesta no? – dijo jellal mientras veía a erza a los ojos

Te refieres a eso verdad? – dijo erza

Si de eso- dijo jellal muy serio mientras empezaban a recordar porque seria la respuesta

**Hace 7 meses atrás**

_Erza se encontraba caminando en un bosque sola, hasta que sintió a alguien llegar a donde estaba ella_

_Erza – dijo una voz_

_Jellal eres tu – dijo erza muy sorprendida_

_Si estoy aquí para hablar contigo sobre algo importante – dijo jellal un poco serio_

_Enserio, bien pues cuéntame – dijo erza_

_No en este lugar, acompáñame a mi cuartel – dijo jellal mientras le daba la espalda a erza y empezaba a correr_

_Oye espera – dijo erza mientras lo empezaba a seguir hasta llegar a donde jellal estaba y se dio cuenta que con estaba oración seis_

_Se que te preguntaras porque están conmigo luego te cuento – dijo jellal mientras entraba a una habitación – ven aquí podremos hablar con mas tranquilidad – rápidamente erza y jellal y erza estaban dentro de la habitación_

_Bien entonces dime que es lo importante – dijo erza un poco seria_

_Bueno ire al grano, tu has escuchado rumores sobre un gremio llamado avatar – dijo jellal_

_Si un poco, porque me lo preguntas – dijo erza sin entender_

_Pues ese gremio esta tramando algo muy malo y es que planean erradicar una ciudad completa – dijo jellal muy serio_

_Que no puede ser verdad – dijo erza muy sorprendida_

_Lo se igual me sorprendí al saber lo que tramaban – dijo jellal – es por eso que necesito tu ayuda erza_

_Esta bien puedes contar conmigo – dijo erza muy decidida_

_No se si puedas contactar a otro de tus amigos por que así seria mas fácil – dijo jellal_

_Si no te preocupes le puedo pedir eso a gray es al único que he visto hasta ahora – dijo erza, en eso ella se acordó de algo – oye jellal_

_Si que pasa erza que tienes – dijo jellal sin comprender_

_Bueno veraz hasta ahora yo he, no se como decirlo – dijo erza muy nerviosa – pero te lo dire sin rodeos_

_Decirme que, erza habla ya – dijo jellal un poco desesperado_

_Bueno es que me gustas jellal – dijo ella en un tono muy tierno – y es por eso que yo…_

_Erza lo ciento pero si lo que quieres es una respuesta yo no puedo dártela ahora, te lo diré cuando esta operación termine – dijo jellal mientras miraba la miraba a los ojos _

_De acuerdo – acepto erza sin algún inconveniente_

**Actualidad**

A… ahora no crees que es un poco precipitado – dijo erza un poco nerviosa

Si será lo mejor para ambos – dijo jellal con los ojos cerrados – por eso te digo ahora que nosotros, no podemos estar juntos erza

P… pero jellal, como sabes eso si ni siquiera nos hemos dado una oportunidad – dijo erza un poco molesta y triste a la vez

Entiéndelo erza para nosotros dos esto seria lo mejor – dijo jellal mientras la veía directamente a los ojo – si estamos juntos nada bueno nos depararía el futuro

Pero jellal, yo te… - erza no pudo terminar por que jellal la interrumpió

No lo digas erza – dijo jellal muy serio – no digas que me amas por favor

Pero es la verdad desde que te conoci yo – dijo erza pero volvió a ser interrumpida por jullal

Entiéndelo erza no podemos estar juntos – le decia el con un tono triste – solo te diré que no podemos estar juntos por dos razones una ya te la dije y la otra es – esta ves fue interrumpido jellal

Que tienes a alguien mas verdad – dijo erza con una pequeña lagrima salía de su ojo

Si, hay otra chica en mi corazón – dijo jellal mas triste – y es por ella que yo no puedo amarte ya que a la única que tengo en mi corazón es a ella

Es meredy verdad– dijo ella un poco insegura

No, no es ella – dijo jellal – es otra, lo siento pero no te puedo decir quien es ella

Jellal, ahora que se tu respuesta – dijo erza mientras se quitaba su lagrima con su brazo – gracias por ser sincero conmigo

Erza perdóname yo – dijo jellal pero otra ves fue callado por erza

Jellal no tienes porque pedir perdón, no hiciste nada malo lo único que hiciste fue ser sincero conmigo – en eso erza hizo una sonrisa forzada – así que no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante hay que ser solo amigos, y te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento – le dijo erza mientras hacia una reverencia y al terminar se marcho del lugar no obstante alguien, un mago pelirosa había escuchado la conversación sin que se dieran cuenta

Mas tarde ese mismo día nuestro protagonista se encontraba viendo el cielo estrellado mientras pensaba solo en una cosa y esa cosa no era nada mas y nada menos que erza la cual rápidamente apareció enfrente de natsu

Oye natsu – dijo erza mientras se acercaba a este

Que cosa erza que te ocurre – dijo natsu mientras seguía contemplando el firmamento

Nada solo pase a saludarte – dijo erza mientras se sentaba al lado de natsu

Enserio que no te pasa nada – dijo natsu un poco intranquilo

Enserio no me pasa nada y por otro lado – dijo erza con una sonrisa – entonces reconstruirás el gremio no es así

Si – dijo natsu con una sonrisa – porque es el lugar donde tu, yo y todos nuestros amigos convivimos además – dijo natsu con una sonrisa mas grande – es mi gran familia el gremio

Oye natsu pero el maestro sabes minimo donde se encuentra – dijo erza con curiosidad

No, yo pensé que tu sabrias algo de el maestro – dijo natsu mientras volteaba a ver a erza

Ni yo se donde se encuentra la verdad – dijo erza – y además no se ha sabido nada de el en todo el año que paso

Enserio no se a sabido nada de jii-chan – dijo muy sorprendido

Enserio y también lo he estado buscando – dijo erza un poco seria – pero no se nada de el, pero no me preocupo ya que se, que el maestro es muy fuerte y no perderá tan fácilmente

Es cierto – dijo natsu mientras se ponía de pie – entonces por el, yo reuniré a todo el gremio y lo re-construiré – dijo esto ultimo muy decidido

Jejejeje extrañaba eso – dijo erza con una leve sonrisa

Que cosa – dijo natsu sin comprender

Extrañaba lo decidido y serio que puedes ser en ocasiones – dijo erza con una sonrisa

Enserio – dijo el muy sorprendido

Enserio – afirmo erza

Yo también te extrañaba erza – dijo natsu con una sonrisa

E… enserio – dijo ella muy sorprendida

Si enserio, extrañaba hablar contigo – dijo natsu con una sonrisa, esto hizo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de erza

Pasaron los minutos y natsu y erza fueron hablando de lo que habían pasado todo ese año de no verse hasta que vieron que ya era tiempo de descansar, ambos se fueron a dormir pero a una persona le costaba dormir

Pero que me pasa – decía un pelirosa – he estado comportándome de una manera muy rara pero a que se deberá – natsu no sabia lo que le pasaba por lo cual decidió salir de donde estaba durmiendo y fue a un lago que estaba cerca de el lugar en el que dormía y en eso se percato que cierta peliroja estaba llorando lo cual era muy raro en ella – erza eres tu?

Porque?, porque – decía erza mientras veía el lago que tenia el reflejo de la luna llena – no puedo gustarle a un hombre, será porque no soy tan femenina, no lo puedo entender pensé que jellal me correspondería pero – en eso oculto su rostro en sus brazos – ni el me quiere, que no puedo encontrar el amor en esta vida

Sabes – en eso natsu puso su mano en la cabeza de erza – no debes pensar eso tu eres femenina aunque no lo notes, eres muy bella, inteligente, muy graciosa y tienes muchas cosas mas que te hacen femenina no debes pensar así erza sabes habrá un chico indicado para ti en algún lugar solo espéralo – erza volteo y vio que natsu le sonreía quedo muy sorprendida al ver que natsu le había dicho palabras muy bonitas y también al ver la madurez que podía tener natsu

Enserio crees que soy femenina – dijo erza limpiándose las lagrimas

No lo creo erza, lo se erza – dijo natsu mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella

Si lo crees demuéstramelo – dijo erza mientras un flequillo tapaba sus ojos

Como – dijo el sin comprender

Bésame – dijo erza en un pequeño susurro

Que dijiste – no le pudo escuchar natsu hasta que con su tono normal de voz erza le repitió

Bésame – dijo erza de nuevo y esta ves natsu le oyó

Pero erza – dijo natsu un poco nervioso

Si dices que soy femenina demuéstramelo como te dije – dijo ella mientras lo veía a los ojos

Enserio erza – dijo natsu

Enserio natsu, si soy femenina bésame y no en la mejilla o en la frente, quiero que me beses en la boca – le dijo erza

Pero erza este beso no tendría valor – dijo natsu al ver a erza

Por favor solo hazlo natsu –dijo erza mientras lo veía a los ojos con pequeñas lagrimas

Natsu no pudo negar de nuevo por lo que cedió ante la petición de erza, natsu iba acercando mas y mas sus labios a los de erza hasta que sucedió un pequeño y tranquilo beso que hizo que los dos al terminarlo quedaran muy avergonzados

Y… ya lo hice – dijo natsu mientras se paraba en eso de un tropiezo el cayo sobre erza lo que hizo que el viera a los ojos cristalinos de erza y que esta también viera a los ojos de natsu

Natsu – decía erza con ternura

Erza - dijo natsu muy sorprendido al ver el sonrojo en erza, ambos repetían el nombre del otro cada vez mas y mas hasta que otro beso sucedió ahora este beso no fue obligatorio, este fue por pasión y deseo de ambos magos ellos hicieron que este beso durara mas de lo que dura un beso normal, ellos unían sus manos en el césped poco después de eso natsu por si solo agarro un pecho de erza y lo apretó tanto que hizo que erza diera un gemido de placer, el todavía seguía tocando y apretando el pecho de erza, por alguna razón natsu empezó a dar pequeños beso en el cuello de la pelirroja y esto hizo que la pelirroja deseara mas pero entonces natsu paro lo que hacia

P… porque te detienes – dijo erza mientras lo veía a los ojos

Erza porque haces esto – dijo natsu muy sorprendido

Hacer que natsu – dijo ella sin entender

Porque quisiste que te besara, o mejor dicho porque empezaste a decir sobre lo de que no le gustarías a un hombre yo pensé que a ti no te gustaba eso de tener pareja – dijo el un poco serio – y si me quieres contar quiero que me digas la verdad

Natsu – dijo ella un poco deprimida – l… lo siento no puedo contarte – esto lo dijo con una lagrima en su ojo

Erza porque te pones así otra vez – dijo el pelirosa un poco asustado

No puedo decirte – dijo ella mas triste – lo siento mucho

No te preocupes – dijo natsu mientras se separaba de erza y se sentaba en el pasto– entonces creo que lo mejor seria olvidarnos de todo esto

S… si creo que seria lo mejor – dijo ella muy deprimida

Bien entonces volvamos – dijo el mientras se paraba y le daba la mano a erza para levantarla

Okey – acepto ella, en eso algo en ella empezó a moverse lo cual la dejo confundida

Después de esto ambos volvieron al cuartel y durmieron excepto erza la cual no pudo dejar de pensar en natsu. No obstante algo sucedió al otro dia cuando todos despertaron se dieron cuenta que gray ya no estaba con ellos lo que molesto a natsu

Gray cabron de mierda donde esta ya es hora de irnos – grito natsu muy furioso – erza no sabes donde esta ese pervertido

Creo que pero hay que ser rapidos – dijo erza saliendo rápidamente del edificio en el que estaban

De acuerdo – dijeron los demás

Todos salieron en busca de gray ya que era necesario para re-construir fairy tail, erza junto con sus amigos llegaron a un lugar muy conocido y ese era la sala del juicio del consejo de magos

Gray fullbuster se te acusa de haber ayudado a el antiguo gremio avatar en sus planes – dijo uno de los magos – como te declaras

Yo, no les puedo mentir – dijo gray muy serio – si forme parte de avatar pero no les ayude en nada a ellos, ya que solo me infiltre para detenerles por dentro

Tendrás alguna prueba de tus palabra – dijo muy serio otro de los magos

No, no tengo pruebas en este momento – dijo gray aceptándolo – pero se que en cualquier momento se aclararan las cosas – y como por arte de magia una de las paredes fue destruida por un pelirosa que sacaba fuego de su boca

Gray así que estabas aquí – dijo natsu muy molesto – rápido termina lo que haces y ven con nosotros – dijo natsu sin importar el ambiente que tenia la situación rápidamente apareció gajeel muy furioso

Salamander te das cuenta de lo que has echo verdad has interrumpido un juicio – dijo gajeel muy furioso – eso te convierte en un enemigo ahora

Cállate gajeel – dijo natsu muy enojado, en eso ambos fueron parrado gajeel por levi (la cual apareció de repente) y natsu por erza las cuales le jalaban las mejillas

Paren ustedes dos – dijeron ellas, en eso un escalofrió paso por natsu y gajeel

Aye sir – dijeron ambos muy asustados

Gray estas siendo enjuiciado por mi culpa – dijo erza un poco triste – yo lo obligue a unirse a avatar

Erza cállate – le dijo gray tratando de parar a erza para que no la incluyeran también a ella

No gray todo esto fue mi culpa y la tengo que tomar responsabilidad por eso así – en eso una voz de una señora resonó en la habitación

Fue suficiente – dijo la señora

No puede ser – dijo gajeel sorprendido porque reconocia la voz – anciana

Hola miembros de fairy tail – dijo ella muy seria – como siempre veo que causan un gran alboroto je típico de ustedes – dijo ella con ironia – pero esa no es razon para que dejen así este lugar – grito la anciana muy furiosa y esto espanto a todos los presentes – por otro lado – se púso mas calmada – no tienen porque hacerle un juicio a este joven, ya que el también ayudo con la erradicación de avatar y aparte ayudo mas que nuestro ejercito

Pero el – le dijeron los magos santos

No se preocupen este muchacho no mataria a gente inocente – dijo ella mientras le daba la cara a los magos santos – así que déjenle ir ahora

De acuerdo pero con una condición – dijo uno muy serio – si planean hacer un ataque como ese otra ves tienen que consultar con nosotros

Si – dijeron todos los magos de fairy tail

Pasaron dos horas desde el incidente y ahora gajeel estaba hablando con la anciana

Anciana no puedo hacer lo que usted me pide – dijo gajeel muy serio

Gajeel, muchacho he visto como fuiste cambiando cuando ingresaste en fairy tail sin que te dieras cuenta – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

Pero, si no me quedo no podre pagarte por todas las cosas que hice y tu – fue callado por la anciana

Oye, no te preocupes tu me pagaste hace mucho tiempo, desde que te uniste a fairy tail – le dijo la anciana con una sonrisa mientras le tocaba una mejilla – así que ve con ellos gajeel y llévate a levy también, ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí – dijo la anciana – ve anda y reconstruye fairy tail

Si, esta ves si seguiré todo lo que me digas – dijo gajeel con una sonrisa

Si, no te preocupes y otra cosa – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Que cosa anciana – dijo el sin comprender

No embaraces a levy en este momento – este ultimo comentario puso colorado a gajeel

2 semanas después

Natsu y su grupo se encontraban viajando para volver a magnolia la ciudad de los fairy tails, desde que empezaron su viaje para regresar gajeel sentía muy aburrido hasta que se le vino idea para quitarse el aburrimiento

Oye idiota – le dijo gajeel con un tono retador

Que cosa gajeel – dijo natsu muy molesto

Que te parece si vemos cuan fuertes nos hemos vuelto aquí y ahora – dijo este

Jajaja me parece bien – dijo natsu muy entusiasmado – pero que te parece si lo hacemos mas interesante

Con que te refieres a un apuesta hee – dijo este con una sonrisa

Amm humm – asintió natsu – primero si yo gano te obligare a ser mi sirviente por una semana

Bien pues si yo gano me tendrás que componer una canción – le dijo gajeel mas entusiasmado

Jejeje bien pues a pelear – dijo natsu muy emocionado

Mientras tanto los que les observaban

Hay no esos chicos no cambian – decían erza, Lucy y Levi al mismo tiempo

Regresando con gajeel y natsu, ambos habían salido de la ruta de su viaje, y ahora se encontraban en un lago rodeado de arboles y tambien este tenia montañas alrededor, estos se fueron a ese lugar para no causar daño a nadie

Estas listo gajeel – dijo natsu muy emocionado

Si y tu estás listo – le dijo este

Bien comencemos – dijeron ambos los cuales de repente habían corrido a una velocidad muy sorprendente

Ahora ambos se propinaban muchos golpes excesiva mente fuertes, peros ambos esquivaban bien los golpes del otro, en eso natsu tropezó con una gran roca, entonces gajeel vio que natsu tenía una abertura por lo cual decidió aprovecharla, natsu rápidamente lo esquivo por lo cual ahora el estaba en la rama de un árbol

Je, me estoy encendiendo – dijo natsu muy emocionado – bien prepárate gajeel – en eso natsu fue muy rápido por lo cual en un instante estaba detrás de gajeel – ¡GARRA DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!

Gajeel recibió el fuerte golpe de natsu en su espalda y por la potencia de dicho golpe fue aventado hacia una montaña con la cual recibió un gran golpe y cayó al suelo

Jajaja salamander has mejorado – dijo gajeel levantándose – pero no tanto como yo – en eso gajeel igual que como hizo natsu anteriormente desapareció y re apareció pero este en frente de natsu - ¡ BASTON DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO!

Natsu salió volando por los aires pero con una sonrisa en su cara

Gajeel, que te parece si subimos al siguiente nivel - le dijo natsu muy entusiasmado

Como quieras salamander – dijo este con una sonrisa

En eso natsu se puso muy recto por lo cual gajeel también lo hizo dando a entender lo que harían

Modo dragón de llamas eléctricas – grito natsu

Modo dragón de hierro de las sombras – grito gajeel

Rápidamente tanto natsu como gajeel aumentaron la potencia de sus golpes por lo cual empezaron a destruir árboles que estaban en los alrededores, gajeel podía evadir los golpes gracias a las sombra por lo que al inicio se le hizo complicado a natsu propinarle un gran golpe, natsu vio que no tenia alternativa y decidió quedarse parado

Je salamander ya te rendiste – dijo gajeel con tono altanero mientras se dirigía a darle un golpe a natsu en la espalda – te tengo

Quien tiene a quien gajeel – dijo natsu dando rápidamente una vuelta con su puño en llamas – ¡puño relámpago del dragón de llamas eléctricas!

Que – dijo gajeel muy sorprendido, y al instante recibió un gran golpe por lo cual para cambiar la potencia del golpe decidió cambiar su modo de dragón slayer – modo dragon slayer de acero

La potencia del golpe de natsu disminuyo pero si dio un impacto negativo a gajeel, en cuanto a natsu por lo duro que era gajeel fue aventado de donde estaba gajeel. Mientras tanto erza junto con los demás veían el encuentro de natsu y gajeel muy sorprendidos

Wuau gajeel ha mejorado mucho – dijo lucy asombrada

Si pero natsu también ha mejorado, están igualados – dijo levy

He – decía erza con una sonrisa – parece que esto terminara en empate

Si son fuertes pero yo de seguro les aplasto – dijo gray con un tono presumido

Juvia piensa lo mismo – dijo está viendo a gray con corazones en vez de ojos

Por favor no se lastimen mucho – decía Wendy un poco preocupada

Tu puedes natsu – decía happy

No te dejes gajeel – decía lilith

Den lo mejor de si – dijo charles

Regresando con natsu y gajeel. Gajeel seguía teniendo ventaja por lo duro que era su cuerpo en ese momento pero no se dejó llevar por la ventaja ya que sabía que natsu podía derrotar su modo en cualquier instante, rápidamente el corrió hacia natsu y le propino un fuerte golpe en el pecho

¡BASTON DEL DRAGON DE ACERO! – grito gajeel mientras el golpe mando a volar a natsu de nuevo pero esta vez impacto fuertemente con una gran montaña

Natsu había terminado tirado en el suelo inconsciente por lo fuerte del golpe y del impacto, en eso natsu empezó a ver algo extraño

Que donde estoy – dijo un poco confundido – hace un momento estaba peleando contra gajeel pero en donde estoy ahora

Jejeje – carcajeo una persona de modo sombrio

Quien anda ahí – dijo natsu muy serio

Jejeje me da gusto verte – dijo la misma vos mientras esta se posicionaba atrás de natsu

Quien eres, muéstrate – dijo natsu mientras volteaba, al terminar de voltear no vio nada

no te preocupes natsu ya lo sabras – dijo esto en forma sádica – y ahora que veo que estas en problemas te dejare esto – en eso un círculo mágico apareció alrededor de natsu

Que es esto – dijo natsu sin saber que pasaba

En eso una secuencia de imágenes de una ciudad completamente en llamas pasaba en frente de sus ojos de repente en el cielo se formaba una silueta muy grande de una persona con cuernos

Por dios que es esto – decía natsu muy sorprendido

Jejeje es el momento – dijo la voz mientras una oscuridad salía más y más del recuerdo

Que es esto – decía natsu al ver que ahora estaba parado en una garra gigante de dragon – quien eres

Solo te diré una cosa natsu dragneel – decía esto con un tono demasiado sombrío – jamás saldrás de la oscuridad, ahora toma esto, MALDICION ETERNA – dijo esto mientras sus sombras iban entrando al alma de natsu

Que es esto – dijo natsu mientras sentía mucho dolor y también como algo dentro del iba siendo corrompido – ¡haaaaaaa! – grito natsu con mucho dolor en eso sin consentimiento alguno empezó a crear llamas pero estas llamas eran demasiado oscuras

Ahora despierta natsu dragneel – dijo este mientras iba serrando su garra

Natsu había regresado en sí pero ahora se encontraba muy confundido pero como vio que su combate contra gajeel seguía decidió ignorar lo que había soñado, en eso vio que gajeel se aproximaba y decidió activar de nuevo el modo dragón de llamas eléctricas

Gajeel toma esto – decía natsu mientras ponía sus manos en frente de su boca – ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE LLAMAS ELECTRICAS!

Que es eso – decía gajeel mientras veía que ese rugido era muy diferente al normal que tenía natsu en ese modo, el vio que este rugido era de un color negro – huaaa

Natsu vio sorprendido lo que le había hecho a gajeel, ya que este este último golpe lo dejo inconsciente. Todos los que habían visto el último ataque quedaron muy sorprendidos por ese golpe que había hecho natsu, en eso natsu empezó a sentir como pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de sus ojos

Haaaaaa – grito natsu por mucho dolor que sentía, en eso el solo se tambaleo hasta llegar a el lago y vio su reflejo en el agua – no puede ser – dijo mientras veía que sus ojos se tornaban de color negro con blanco, rápidamente cayo inconsciente en el agua del lago sin que los demás se dieran cuenta

Natsu y gajeel habían terminado inconscientes por lo cual sus amigos los recogieron y se los dejaron encargados a Wendy para que los tratara no obstante una mancha negra se iba formando en el alma de natsu lo cual cambiaria el ritmo de todo lo que les depararía el futuro


	2. Chapter 2

Empieza la guerra

Natsu después de terminar su combate con gajeel y caer inconsciente no despertó durante toda una semana lo cual preocupo al grupo de fairy tail, Por su parte erza estaba muy preocupada y no se pudo separar tan fácilmente de natsu.

Poco a poco natsu iba abriendo sus ojos, al momento de tener sus ojos completamente abiertos se sorprendió de una persona, esa persona era erza la cual estaba dormida y recostaba un poco su cuerpo en la cama de natsu.

Erza – dijo natsu un poco sorprendido en voz baja – creo que lo mejor será acostarla en mi cama no quiero verla así – dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama y recostaba a erza – bien así estará mejor

Natsu salió de la habitación en la que estaba, cuando salió al pasillo sintió mucho dolor en su cabeza y empezó a ver imágenes las cuales lo iban lastimando

Ha – dijo con un poco de dolor – que esto, no entiendo lo que pasa en mi cabeza – en eso una secuencia de imágenes paso por su cabeza y se quedo sorprendido – qu… que es esto, no lo comprendo – en eso el vio que ya no estaba en el pasillo, ya que rápidamente vio que estaba en un completo vacio oscuro y empezó a escuchar un pequeño susurro

Libérame – le dijo en voz sadica – no tengas miedo soy parte de ti

Quien eres – dijo natsu muy serio

Ha ha ha, enserio quieres saber natsu – dijo mas sádico

Y dime como es que sabes mi nombre – le dijo natsu un poco molesto

Si quieres saber solo voltea – le dijo muy feliz

Bien – en eso natsu voltio y vio que de nuevo estaba en aquel pequeño pasillo y delante de el se encontraba lucy – qu… que significa esto – pensó natsu muy desconcertado

Hey natsu – dijo lucy un poco molesta

Lu.. lucy – dijo natsu – que es lo que quieres

Que no me escuchaste – dijo lucy tranquila

Que quieres desde cuando estas ahí parada – dijo natsu con su carácter normal

Que no me viste cuando saliste de tu habitación, hasta yo te llame para ver si ya te sentías mejor – dijo lucy

Perdona, creo que todavía me siento mal – dijo natsu con una sonrisa

Si no te preocupes natsu – dijo lucy sonriendo

Oye lucy en que lugar estamos – dijo natsu por no saber nada del lugar en el que se encontraban

A estamos en magnolia llegamos hace 3 dias – dijo lucy – por otra parte deberías ir a fuera muchos quieren verte

Que, quienes – dijo el muy sorprendido

Tu solo ve natsu – dijo lucy muy feliz

Esta bien – dijo natsu muy feliz – no lo puedo creer, todos están aquí – dijo natsu muy sorprendido

oigan todos natsu ya se levanto – grito una chica de cabellos grises

Después de esto todos los presentes fueron directo con natsu

hola a todos no me esperaba que todos estuvieran aquí – dijo natsu muy contento

natsu, te ves diferente – dijo elfman

porque lo dices – dijo natsu sin entender

por que se ve que te has hecho mas fuerte natsu – dijo lissana

si es cierto que me volví fuerte – dijo natsu – pero como es que todos están aquí

llegamos aquí hace 3 dias al igual que tu – dijo mirajane – y cuando nos contaron lo que te paso nos preocupamos

pero ahora estoy bien – dijo natsu muy animado – por lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es – se espero un segundo para después gritar - ¡ RECONTRUIR FAIRY TAIL!

¡ SI ! – gritaron muy felices los demás miembros del gremio

Natsu no a cambiado nada – dijo lissana con una sonrisa

Je je je es cierto parece que ahora se volvió mas maduro – dijo mirajane, en eso natsu empezó una pequeña pelea con gray como si fueran niños

Enserio lo crees hermana – dijo lissana con una gota en su cabeza al estilo anime

Ahora, lo dudo – dijo mirajane

Después de esto todos empezaron a reconstruir el gremio, pero en eso levy detecto un problema

Oigan hay un problema – dijo levy un poco seria

Que pasa levy – dijo mirajane

No tenemos un maestro para el gremio – dijo levy – y sin un maestro seriamos casi como un gremio oscuro

Asi que lo que tratas de decir es – dijo mirajane

Que tenemos que conseguir un maestro si queremos que regrese fairy tail – dijo levy, la cual termino la frase de mira

Entonces quien podría ser – dijo mira mientras empezaba a pensar

Debe ser alguien que tenga un gran respeto con las personas del gremio – dijo levy – y también que sea capaz de parar una disputa innecesaria

Por asares del destino la pequeña pelea que inicio natsu junto con gray hizo que se despertara erza, erza bajo rápidamente y cuando salió intimido a todos con un aura asesina

Me podrían dejar dormir – dijo ella muy furiosa

Aye sir – dijeron todos los que estaban en la pelea con mucho miedo

Bien gracias – dijo erza con un estado normal

Bien, creo que ya tenemos a nuestro siguiente maestro – dijo mira con una sonrisa

Es cierto – dijo levy quien al igual que mira sonreía de felicidad

Espera que – dijo erza muy sorprendida

Escuchen todos – dijo levy, pero nadie le hizo caso

Escuchen – grito mira en su forma satan, esta vez todos hicieron caso

El nuevo maestro del gremio es erza scarlet – dijo levy

¡Yo queeeeee! – dijo erza muy sorprendida

Bueno creo que yo me retiro tengo unas cosas que atender con el consejo – dijo levy que rápidamente se fue del lugar

En eso alguien un poco conocido salió a luz

Parece que esta decidido entonces – dijo mest – creo que es el momento

¡Mest! – dijeron natsu y los demás que le conocían

Que crees que haces aquí mest – dijo natsu un poco furioso

Cálmate natsu – le dijo erza, después de esto se dirigió hacia mest – bien mest a que has venido

Vine por que – dijo mest mientras se ponía muy serio – el maestro makarov esta en peligro

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo escuchado, natsu por su parte no lo creía ya que el consideraba a makarov como una persona muy fuerte

Que eso es mentira mest – dijo natsu un poco molesto – el es un mago muy poderoso como podría el estar en peligro

Natsu – dijo mest mas serio – el lugar en el que esta el maestro es mas peligroso de lo que imaginas

Como que maestro – dijo natsu

Es también mi maestro por que – en eso mest se quito una bata que llevaba y mostro en su brazo el escudo de fairy tail – yo también soy un mago de fairy tail

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y pensaron que el escudo era falso hasta que mest empezó a aclarar que el se metió en el consejo por petición del maestro y también que le hizo borrar todos los recuerdos a los miembros de fairy tail sobre su estadía en el gremio, hasta sus propios recuerdos

No lo puedo creer – dijo gray que sintió como algo se le revelaba – ahora estoy recordando un poco sobre mest

Es cierto yo también – dijeron otros miembros

Bien mest acepto que eres un miembro, pero no creo lo que dices sobre jii-chan – dijo natsu muy serio

Natsu es la verdad – dijo mest mas calmado – el maestro makarov se encuentra en peligro

Pero en donde – dijo natsu un poco desesperado

En un lugar llamado, reino Alvarez – dijo mest

Pero porque fue a ese lugar si es muy peligroso -

Porque – dijo mest muy serio – el quiere detener una invasión

Pero porque – dijo natsu sin entender

Desde hace tiempo, el reino Alvarez a tenido conflictos con el reino de fiore por – dijo mest – el arma mágica de fairy tail lumen historie

Lumen historie?, – dijo natsu sin entender – es un arma mágica, pero porque la buscan

Si, pero la demás información la tiene que saber el siguiente maestro, osea erza scarlet – dijo mest

Que yo – dijo erza muy sorprendida

Si erza, tu – dijo mest – así que si me haces el favor de acompañarme para que te de la demás información

Si es por el bien del gremio te acompaño – dijo erza que empezó a seguir a mest

Erza al ver en que lugar estaban se sorprendió ya que ella no sabia que de bajo de fairy tail hubiera un camino así, en eso mest termino de caminar

Es aquí erza – dijo mest muy serio

Aquí – dijo erza quien no veía nadamas que una puerta

Si aquí – dijo mest mientras abría la puerta dando a mostrar un gran cristal en el cual estaba dentro la primera maestra de fairy tail

Es la primera – dijo erza muy sorprendida

Así es – dijo mest – esto es lumen historie, el mayor secreto de fairy tail y el cual solo se le puede mostrar a los elegidos como maestros del gremio

No puede ser – dijo erza quien todavía no podía creer lo que veía

En eso unos ruidos se empezaron a escuchar, después de esto se dieron a ver natsu junto con gray lucy, Wendy junto con charles y happy quienes estaban espiando

Ellos me obligaron – dijo lucy con mucho miedo

No se preocupen – dijo mest muy tranquilo – creo que es mejor así

Bien entonces porque el reino de alvarez quiere lumen historie – dijo erza muy seria

Lo quieren, porque saben que es el arma mágica mas poderosa que tiene fiore – dijo mest – además saben que ya no tenemos muchas defensas contra ellos, por la batalla contra tartaros

Entonces estas tratando de decir que el maestro fue a ganar tiempo con ellos, para poder parar una invasión – dijo erza

Se podría decir que si – dijo mest – ya que 10 años atrás el reino de alvarez invadió ishgar con el motivo de obtener el lumen historie, es por eso que como tu dijiste el maestro trata de parar la guerra sin ayuda

Entonces el maestro peligro de verdad – dijo erza muy sorprendió

Si – dijo mest un poco serio

Pero el maestro es fuerte – dijo natsu – el puede con el reino de alvarez

No natsu – le corrigio mest – en el reino de alvarez es muy fuerte, tiene un gran ejercito mas que el de fiore

Bien entonces creo que ya se que debemos hacer – dijo erza – tenemos que ir al reino de al reino de alvarez

Si – dijo natsu muy entusiasmado

Pero no pelearemos – dijo erza muy seria – solo iremos a rescatarlo

si – dijo natsu con un poco nervioso por ver la cara de erza

No obstante alguien arriba de ellos con sus sentidos de dragon slayer pudo escuchar la conversación

con que el reino de lavarez – dijo el dragon slayer de hierro – oigan que les parece formar de nuevo un equipo b – dijo gajeel mientras se dirigía a mira y kana

un equipo b – dijo mira

te refieres como al de los juegos mágicos – dijo kana

si, pero primero donde ese cabron del rayo – dijo gajeel con una sonrisa

espera que es todo esto – dijo mira

oye sabes donde esta laxus – dijo kana

en otro lugar muy lejano levy se encontraba hablando con 4 de los mejores magos del consejo por algunos asuntos, en un momento ella se sorprendió mucho ya que nunca pensó en conocer a tres de los cuatro dioses de ishgal, en eso el mago con mayor rango empezó a hablar

tenemos que hablar – dijo el segundo mago mas poderoso de fiore hyberion

que sucede hyberion – dijo warrod

creo que todos ya saben lo que sucede – dijo hyberion muy serio

sí – dijeron los demás magos excepto levy

que esta pasando señor hyberion – dijo levy sin comprender

levy, puede que una gran guerra esta apunto de estallar con el reino de alvarez – dijo hyberion muy serio

reino de alvarez?, que es – dijo levy sin comprender

es un país vecino, y este hace años tuvo una disputa con el reino de fiore – dijo hyberion

pero ustedes son capaces de detenerles no? – dijo levy con un poco de esperanza

no creo ya que – dijo hyberion mientras se ponía mas serio – ellos tienen al mago que una vez ocupo el puesto numero 1 de dios de ishgal dios serena el mago mas fuerte de este continente – al decir esto todos lo magos se pusieron serios

dios serena – dijo levy un poco asustada

si – dijo hyberion – el se unió hace varios años al reino de alvarez

no puede ser – dijo levy muy sorprendida – el es magos mas fuerte de el reino de alvarez entonces?

Se podría decir que es el mas fuerte de ese reino – dijo hyberion – pero aparte de el hay otros 11 magos que son mas fuertes que nosotros

No puede ser – dijo levy muy sorprendida

Así es y es contra ellos a los que tenemos que enfrentar – dijo hyberion

Después de esto levy se dirigió al gremio en el cual se topo con gajeel el rápidamente hablo con ella de formar un equipo y ella rápidamente le dijo a gajeel que le acompañaría, esto sorprendió a gajeel pero el rápidamente acepto su decisión, levy rápidamente fue por sus cosas a su casa y volvió a donde estaba gajeel, después de esto ella empezó a escuchar toda la información de gajeel, ellos rápidamente junto con kana, lissana, elfman, mira, juvia y lilith dejaron a los demás miembros del gremio reparando el cuartel

Habían pasado 3 días desde que natsu y sus amigos habían salido de magnolia y ahora se encontraban en un bosque, ellos no sabían lo que les depararía el reino de alvarez por lo cual cuando se paraban a descansar se tomaban su tiempo para entrenar, en todo este tiempo natsu tenia pesadillas muy fuertes las cuales no le dejaban dormir, erza fue la única que notaba esto ya que desde que había quedado inconsciente noto algo extraño en natsu, no fue hasta la mañana del cuarto día de viaje que natsu empezó a sentirse raro

Natsu te sientes bien – dijo erza un poco preocupada por ver el estado de natsu

Si no te preocu… - natsu no pudo terminar ya que cayo inconsciente

¡Natsu! – grito erza preocupada

Natsu contesta – le dijo lucy que al igual de erza se preocupo, después de eso todos los miembros del equipo decidieron parar para ver el estado de natsu

Natsu llevaba dos horas inconsciente lo cual preocupo a erza demasiado

Erza no deberías ponerte así – dijo gray que noto lo preocupada que estaba erza

Pero y si no despierta – dijo ella muy preocupada

Ya veras que natsu va a despertar, además Wendy lo esta tratando, así que no deberías preocuparte tanto – dijo gray tratando de calmar a erza

Esta bien – dijo erza un poco mas calmada, en eso salió Wendy del lugar en donde estaba tratando a natsu – y bien Wendy ya despertó

No todavía no, pero no te preocupes esta bien – dijo Wendy con una sonrisa

Gracias – le dijo erza mas tranquila

Ya llegaba el ocaso cuando llego Wendy corriendo muy preocupada

Erza, gray – dijo Wendy muy preocupada

Que pasa, que tienes – le dijo erza

Es natsu – dijo ella mientras tomaba aire – el a desaparecido

Que natsu desapareció – dijo erza muy sorprendida

Si el no esta – dijo Wendy

Todos escucharon esto por lo cual se dieron a la tarea de buscar en los alrededores del bosque pasaron los minutos y nadie pudo llegar a ver a natsu

Mientras tanto natsu se encontraba como un sonámbulo, el camino por varios minutos y llego a un pequeño lago en el cual rápidamente se metió y se dejo flotar hasta llegar a la parte intermedia del lago, rápidamente el lago empezó a tener un color negro y este rápidamente empezó a hundir a natsu este poco a poco abría sus ojos para dar a relucir que uno era completamente negro y otro era completamente blanco, los ojos de natsu lo único que veían era la luna llena, después de esto en la espalda de natsu se empezó a formar un tatuaje de un sol completamente gris. Paso debajo del agua media hora hasta que de sus brazos y piernas empezó a crear fuego y gracias a esto salió del lago con un aura sin igual, después de esto dio un rugido de dragon que se escucho en todo el bosque, el ahora estaba flotando sobre el lago mientras se dirigía a la orilla de este para caer inconsciente de nuevo.

Natsu por su parte al estar inconsciente no sintió nada, minutos después de esto despertó como si nunca hubiese echo lo acontecido, este se quedo muy confundido ya que no sabia que hacia en ese lago, luego enfrente de el apareció nada mas y nada menos que un reflejo de el

Jajaja – rio el reflejo

Quien eres – dijo natsu

Jajaja – siguió riendo

Te dije que quien eres – dijo natsu mientras le propino un golpe al reflejo, pero este agarro el golpe de natsu

Ya mero es la hora – dijo el reflejo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras que se le iba incrustando en el puño de natsu

Que es esto – dijo natsu sin comprender, después de esto el reflejo de natsu desapareció junto con el tatuaje de su espalda causando una gran luz que dejo segado a natsu y le hizo olvidar por completo lo que había pasado

Que estoy haciendo aquí – dijo natsu mientras caminaba en eso alguien muy conocido de natsu llego

Natsu – dijo una chica peliroja

Erza – dijo natsu sorprendido – sabes porque estoy aquí

Es lo que te iba a preguntar , que haces aquí – dijo erza

Después de esto erza le conto lo que le había pasado hasta cuando despareció y también de que había escuchado un fuerte rugido de dragon

Enserio sucedió todo eso – dijo natsu

Si nos preocupaste a todos – dijo erza – además a la que preocupaste mas, fue a mi, natsu

Erza – dijo natsu

Bien creo que lo mejor seria que regresáramos – dijo erza

Si – dijo natsu mientras seguía a erza

Ellos regresaron con los demás y natsu explico que ni el mismo sabia lo que pasaba todos se quedaron sorprendidos por ver lo que les conto natsu, después de esto decidieron dormir ya en su quinto día de viaje decidieron acelerar el paso ya que les dijeron que se podía llegar a alvarez en una semana. Corrieron por cuatro horas y ya habían recuperado el tiempo perdido del dia anterior los siguientes días fueron tranquilos y no hubo problemas.

Ahora estaban en la frontera de alvarez con fiore y rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos que estaban ahí

Gajeel – dijo natsu muy sorprendido – que haces aquí

Recuerda que soy un dragon slayer como tu por lo cual tengo un buen oído y escuche toda su platica con mest – dijo gajeel con una sonrisa

Así que también viniste a rescatar a jii-chan – dijo natsu muy sorprendido

Si, ya que es un miembro de fairy tail – dijo gajeel

Vaya parece que ahora tendremos mas ayuda – dijo natsu muy alegre

Si, pero te dire algo no te metas en mi camino – le dijo gajeel

Como quieras gajeel – dijo natsu sin importancia

Después de esto, el grupo de amigos entro al reino alvarez sin embargo alguien los noto

En otro lado de alvarez

He así que vienen por makarov – dijo un hombre con una sonrisa mientras veía una esfera de cristal

Así parece maestro serena – dijo uno de sus súbditos – entonces que deberíamos hacer

Nada – dijo serena muy tranquilo

Nada?, como que nada – dijo el súbdito

Si como escuchaste no vamos a hacer nada – dijo serena mientras se miraba sus uñas – ya que si no, no habrá diversión

E… esta bien maestro como diga – dijo su súbdito mientras se retiraba

Solo dales un mensaje a los otros once – dijo serena con una sonrisa – diles que se desencadenen

Si como usted ordene maestro – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y salía de la habitación dejando solo a serena

Así que magos de fiore he? – dijo el mientras se seguía viendo las uñas – me pregunto como serán los magos de fiore en la actualidad hu hu hu – dijo esto con una sonrisa

Por otra parte natsu y sus amigos se encontraban corriendo sin rumbo lo cual molesto a una persona

Oigan mínimo saben a donde vamos – dijo un hombre de cabello rubio

No te preocupes laxus – le dijo mest – el maestro medio un mapa de este país y viendo el camino que tomamos llegaremos al centro del país en menos de 5 horas

Genial – dijo natsu – pronto podremos ver a jii-chan de nuevo

Si es genial natsu pero recuerda – le dijo erza – no tenemos que pelear para nada si no, seriamos nosotros los que iniciarían la guerra y eso se los digo a todos, en especial a ustedes – dijo erza mientras señalaba a natsu y gajeel

Aye sir – dijeron todos al unisonó

El grupo de fairy tail siguió corriendo por casi 4 horas hasta que por fin vieron la gran ciudad del reino de alvarez

Chicos miren es la ciudad – dijo natsu muy sorprendido

Así parece – dijo erza igual de sorprendida

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por ver que tan grande y hermosa era la ciudad, pero no solo con ver la ciudad se conformarían en su viaje ahora

Bien chicos – dijo mest – de ahora en adelante tenemos que ser muy discretos así que hay que cubrirnos nuestros rostros ya que puede que algunos de aquí nos conozcan

De acuerdo mest – dijo erza – bien ya escucharon

Después de esto todos empezaron a cambiarse de ropa y cubrirse sus caras para más seguridad, después de cambiarse fueron rápidamente a la ciudad.

La ciudad se veía tranquila y sin problema alguno o eso era lo que pensaban los miembros de fairy tail hasta que algo que vio cierto pelirosa lo puso muy furioso esto lo noto rápidamente erza

Es jii-chan – dijo natsu con furia – va a ser ejecutado

Que debes estar bromeando – dijo erza sin creerle – donde oíste eso

No lo oí, lo vi en un cartel – le dijo natsu muy serio

Es una locura – dijo lucy muy sorprendida – eso es imposible

Es cierto natsu – dijo laxus muy molesto – el anciano es muy fuerte como puede ser ejecutado

Les digo que lo que vi es cierto – les dijo natsu mas serio

Salamander – dijo gajeel – si lo que dices es cierto dinos donde esta el anciano

Será ejecutado en el centro de la ciudad hoy a la media noche – dijo natsu mientras los veía mas tranquilo

Bien si lo que vio natsu en ese cartel es cierto, no tenemos otra opción tendremos que sacar al anciano de aquí – dijo laxus muy serio

Pero como?, es mas no sabemos donde lo tienen – dijo levy con un poco de miedo

Lo sabremos gracias a ellos cuatro – dijo gray mientras señalaba a cada uno de los dragons slayers

Es cierto tenemos a cuatro dragons slayers con nosotros así que no deberíamos tener problemas – dijo lucy con mucho animo.

Es cierto, tenemos una posibilidad – dijo mest mientras ponía su mano en la barvilla – bien entonces dividamos en equipos – dijo el mientras su tono de voz se iba poniendo mas y mas serio – les diré como nos organizaremos, verán como tenemos a cuatro dragons slayer no dividiremos en 4 equipos de 5 personas, y estos equipos quedaran de la siguiente manera:

_**El equipo a, estará integrado por: erza, happy, lucy ,kana y natsu**_

_**El equipo b, estará integrado por: levy, lilith, gray, juvia y gajeel**_

_**El equipo c, serán: lissana, mira, charles, Wendy y yo**_

_**El ultimo equipo, serán: elfman, evergreen, bickslow, freed y laxu**_s

Excelente plan mest – dijo lucy impresionada

Y como nos ubicaremos – dijo gray

Simple, el equipo A ira al sur, mientras que el equipo B va al norte – dijo mest mientras señalaba a cada equipo – por otra parte el equipo C ira al este y el equipo D al oeste

Bien – dijeron todos

Todos pasaron el día ocultados en un viejo edificio abandonado, mientras recapitulaban el plan, llego el ocaso y todos ya se habían separado, todos habían acordado lanzar un pequeño rugido para señalar su ubicación.

Ya era media noche y mucha gente se estaba reuniendo en el centro de la ciudad para ver dicha ejecución, pasaron 15 minutos y todo el centro se lleno de soldados y también en una plataforma alta se encontraban 12 magos observando a un mal herido makarov

Estas seguro que sucederá serena – dijo uno de los doce magos

Je je, no te preocupes – dijo serena con una sonrisa – si pasara

Bien, porque nos prometiste una pelea – dijo otro de los 12 magos

je je, no te preocupes como dije antes, si pasara – dijo con una sonrisa

Después de esto los doce magos se quedaron callados mientras veían como una persona con traje de ceremonias llega a donde estaba makarov

Bien señores, hoy les traemos una ejecución – dijo el hombre al lado de makarov

¡Siiiii! – exclamaron todos los soldados

Bien ahora un juez pasara a decir el motivo de la ejecución – dijo el hombre mientras bajaba de la plataforma

El juez iba caminando lentamente hacia makarov, no tardo mucho para quedar enfrente del maestro de fairy tail

Usted señor, mago de fiore con el nombre de makarov dreyar acepta los cargos de haber asesinado a un soldado de alto cargo del reino de alvarez – dijo el juez mientras leía un pergamino

No – dijo makarov mientras miraba el suelo – no lo acepto, ya que yo no cometería tal atrocidad

Entonces déjeme recordarle algo – dijo el juez muy serio – si no acepta los cargos invadiremos el reino de ishgar, pero ya sabes si aceptas el cargo, ya no invadiremos a fiore por esto y mucho menos por el lumen historie – esas palabras pusieron muy mal a makarov – entonces lo repetiré acepta los cargos de haber asesinado a un soldado de alto cargo del reino de alvarez

Si – dijo makarov sin tener otra opción mientras miraba el suelo

Algo mas que quieras decir makarov dreyar – dijo el juez muy serio

Si – dijo makarov mientras levantaba su cara llena de lagrimas – esto lo hago para proteger a mis hijos – el grito fue muy fuerte tan fuerte que se extendió por todo el continente

Los cuatro equipos oyeron bien lo que dijo el maestro por lo cual pequeñas lagrimas se le formaron en sus ojos, natsu tenia mas lagrimas ya que no quería volver a perder a otro ser querido otra vez, y por esto el en un gran ataque de furia, salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba makarov

Natsu no – grito erza muy preocupada

Gajeel no lo hagas – grito levy al igual que erza

Laxus – grito freed

Je je je aquí viene – dijo dios serena mientras veía con una sonrisa a un natsu muy furioso corriendo para atacar – bien chicos prepárense

Si – dijeron los once magos

Natsu por su parte estaba volando gracias al fuego que le salía por sus piernas, gajeel al igual que natsu y junto con laxus salieron disparados de su ubicación

No puede ser – dijo mest mientras veía como sus amigos se dirigían hacia el centro de la ciudad – tenemos que movernos y rápido – dijo mest

Si – dijo Wendy muy decidida

Natsu, gajeel y laxus se impulsaron hacia el cielo muy rápido, para caer finalmente en la plataforma de ejecución destruyéndola al instante

¡Nadie toca a nuestro maestro! – gritaron los tres al unisonó

Esta entrada hizo que todos junto con el maestro se sorprendieran

Son magos de fiore – grito uno de los soldados – deténganles rápido

Han cometido un gran error – dijo otro soldado – a ellos – después de esto todos los soldados se abalanzaron contra ellos

Laxus, gajeel apóyenme – dijo natsu mientras se preparaba para lanzar un rugido de fuego

No me digas que hacer slamander – dijo gajeel mientras se daba cuenta de lo que planeaba natsu

Solo acabemos con esto rápido – dijo laxus quien también preparaba un rugido

Listos – dijo natsu muy serio

Si – dijeron laxus y gajeel al unisonó

Rugido de dragones furiosos – gritaron los tres juntos mientras el gran rugido fusionado arrasaba con la mitad del ejercito de alvarez

Y según que ustedes eran fuertes – dijo natsu con ironía

Son débiles – dijo gajeel

No son nada comparados con nosotros – dijo laxus mientras se dirigía hacia makarov – anciano

Laxus – dijo makarov mientras en su rostro se le formaba un gesto de preocupación – no deberían estar aquí

Jii-chan no diga eso – le dijo natsu con una mirada de felicidad – nosotros vinimos para salvarle

Pero es muy peligroso, mírenme, hasta yo que soy su maestro caí ante ellos – dijo makarov mientras le empezaban a salir lagrimas

No se preocupe – le dijo natsu con una sonrisa – si todos nos unimos seremos capaces de vencerles, además nos puedes decir porque dicen que asesinaste a un soldado

Chicos – dijo makarov muy feliz con lagrimas en los ojos mientras veía a los dragons slayers y a los otros miembros que iban llegando – bien solo libérenme y luego les cuento porque estoy así

Bien, entonces es el momento de que le libere – dijo gajeel mientras transformaba su mano en una sierra y destrozaba las cadenas de makarov

Gracias gajeel – dijo makarov que se levantaba – bien, es hora de pelear

Si – grito todo el grupo de fairy tail

Hey – grito un chico de cabellos rubios – no piensen pelear sin ayuda – dijo con una sonrisa

¡STING! – dijo natsu muy sorprendido mientras veía un gran barco acercarse con muchos magos

No puede ser es todo fairy tail – dijo erza muy sorprendida

Creyeron que les dejaríamos todo el trabajo pesado a ustedes – dijo una persona muy conocida

Gildarts – dijo gray muy sorprendido

Je je y no solo somos nostros también vienen con nosotros los magos de sabertooth, lamia scale, blue pegasus, mermaid heles y los dioses de ishgal junto con los otros magos santos que quedan – dijo gildarts con una sonrisa

Los… dioses de ishgal – dijo makarov muy sorprendido

Bien no se diga mas contra el reino de alvarez – dijo natsu muy entusiasmado

No obstante en el cielo doce Figuras se empezaron a formar

Bien – dijo una de las figuras

Entonces empezamos ya – dijo otra

Chicos, chicos que les enseñe tienen que ser pacientes – dijo dios serena mientras veía como el ejercito de alvarez peleaba contra los magos de fiore cayendo poco a poco

Paso poco tiempo para que el ejército de alvarez fuese cayendo poco a poco

Y decían que era un reino mas fuerte – dijo laxus mientras agarraba a un soldado por el cueyo

No son mas que basura – dijo gajeel mientras aventaba a otro

No se confíen chicos – les dijo makarov

Mientras tanto con dios serena

Bien chicos es la hora – dijo dios serena con una sonrisa

Si maestro – dijeron los once magos

Los magos empezaron a crear esferas de magia muy pequeñas que arrojaron rápidamente a la tierra

Que es esto – dijo makarov con un mal presentimiento

Lo sentiste también makarov – le dijo warrod

Si parece que algo malo va pasar – dijo makarov mientras veía al cielo – o no, chicos cúbranse

Que – dijeron todos sin entender

En eso todos vieron las esferas de magia quedando completamente confundidos sin entender que pasaba, rápidamente cuando las esferas tocaron tierra una gran explosión se formo, gracias a la explosión se formo mucho polvo por lo cual nadie podía ver nada, el polvo se fue disipando poco a poco hasta dar a mostrar a los magos mas fuertes de alvarez

Ja ja ja ja – rio dios serena – como han estado magos de fiore

No puede ser es – dijo warrod muy sorprendido – dios serena

Espero que estén preparados para su final – dijo esto mientras los otros once magos se daban a la luz

**_Continuara…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Renacer

Los magos de fiore habían pensado que tenían todo controlado hasta que vieron como unas pequeñas esferas de magia causaron gran destrucción y después de esto aparecieron 12 magos con una gran cantidad de poder, y el líder de esos magos se dio a mostrar dando a entender que era nada más y nada menos que

Dios serena – dijo hyperion muy serio

Quien dijiste que es – dijo jura muy sorprendido

Como lo escuchaste, es dios serena – dijo hyberion mas serio

Dios serena – dijo jura ahora un poco serio – no puede ser, chicos tengan cuidado – grito con mucha fuerza

Que? – dijeron todos los magos de fiore sin comprender

Oh no – dijo levy – chicos no bajemos la guardia

Que porque lo dices levy – dijo erza sin comprender

Te lo diré directamente – dijo levy muy seria – esas personas, esos magos de alverez que vez parados enfrente de nosotros son – dijo ella mientras se pausaba un momento para después decir – los magos mas fuertes de todo este continente y mucho mas fuertes que los dioses de ishgar

¡que! – dijo erza muy sorprendida – no puede ser, eso es imposible

Lo siento, pero es la verdad – dijo levy con una cara de decepción

Después de que levy dijera esto, muchos magos se preocuparon

No puede ser – dijo un mago cerca de ahí

Ma… ma… mas fuertes – dijo otro mago

Estamos perdidos – dijo otro muy preocupado

Yo, moriré – dijo otro angustiado

Muchos magos empezaron a pensar y a decir cosas similares, esto lo vio hyberion por lo cual se posiciono para decir unas palabras

Escuchen me todos – grito hyberion – todos nosotros somos los únicos que podemos enfrentarles, y no por saber si son o no mas fuertes que nosotros no nos detendremos, somos magos de fiore por lo cual, tenemos todos tenemos que ayudarnos y demostrar que también nosotros podemos ser más fuertes, nuestra tierra siempre a tenido problemas con esta pero hoy, hoy, ¡HOY SERA EL DIA EN EL QUE ACABE TAL DISPUTA! – grito esto ultimo con mucha determinación

Todos los magos de fiore al oír las palabras de hyberion ganaron más confianza, pero en eso dios serena empezó a soltar pequeñas carcajadas

Je je vaya se ve que no tienen miedo de morir – dijo esto con una sonrisa – bien como quieran

De que te ríes serena – dijo hyberion con una mirada seria

De nada – dijo esto serena con una sonrisa – bien demuéstrame lo que les dijiste – dijo muy tranquilo – demuéstrame que pueden derrotarnos

Ya lo veras serena – dijo hyberion muy furioso – ataquen

Vamos chicos, recuerden no se contengan, y libérense por completo – dijo esto mientras el hacia aparecer un trono enfrente de el

Como usted ordene maestro serena – dijeron todos al unisonó

En eso los 11 magos se quitaron sus batas dando ver por completo sus cuerpos, todos podían ver que eran, 7 hombres y 4 mujeres los cuales emanaban un gran poder

Que es esto – dijo kana muy sorprendida – no puedo describir lo que siento con palabras

I… igual yo – dijo lissana muy nerviosa

No pierdan la compostura - dijo mira tratando de mantener de pie a su hermana y a su amiga

Mira, no podemos perder – dijo erza – hay que demostrar que podemos igualarles

Si erza – dijo mira con una sonrisa – entonces a empezar – dijo mientras hacia aparecer su forma satan

No tenemos que perder – dijo erza muy seria mientras re-equipaba su vestimenta para tener la armadura del purgatorio

En eso uno de los once magos se les acerco muy serio

Así que ustedes pertenecen a fairy tail he? – dijo este mago mientras se acercaba a ellos – no son mas que basura

Y tu quien eres – dijeron erza y mira muy serias

Yo soy afrodita* y soy la responsable de acabar con ustedes – dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna

Eso ya lo veremos – dijo erza quien corría a máxima velocidad

Eres tan torpe – dijo afrodita mientras se quedaba sin hacer nada

Toma esto ¡ GOLPE DESTRUCTOR! – dijo erza quien con su gran arma trato de propinarle un golpe pero este fue parado con un solo dedo dejándola sorprendida – no puede…

Me aburres – dijo afrodita mientras posicionaba su mano en frente de la cara de erza – esto si es un golpe ¡ESTALLIDO DEL SOL! – este golpe mando a volar a erza mientras se desmoronaba su armadura

Erza – dijo mira muy preocupada

Mira no bajes la guardia – grito erza mientras veía como afrodita se movía hacia mira

Que – dijo mira sin comprender, dado a esto dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que al frente de ella, se encontraba afrodita con una esfera de magia en un puño

Tu produces oscuridad no?, pues sabes que, yo tengo la luz del sol – dijo mientras su puño iba tocando la cara de mira – ¡EXPLOCION! – este golpe al igual que el anterior con erza había mandado a volar a mira mientras se disipaba su forma Satán

Qu… que poder es este – dijo mira mientras trataba de levantarse

N… no es humano – dijo erza mientras trataba de hacer lo mismo que mira

Que débiles – dijo afrodita mientras se retiraba del lugar

Mira-nee – dijo lissana con lagrimas en sus ojos – tu, tu, tienes que sufrir

No lissana – dijo mira mientras veía como su hermana salto hacia yue

Eres una tonta verdad – dijo afrodita sin darle la cara – pero como eres valiente, te mostrare un poco de mi magia mucho mas poderosa ¡ EXPLOSION X10!

Eh? – dijo lissana sin entender, hasta que por fin vio lo que había sucedido, ella pudo ver que ahora el golpe de afrodita intercepto en su abdomen, lissana salió volando un poco, cuando pensó que eso había sido todo pudo sentir algo eran golpes seguidos e iguales al ya recibido pero ahora afrodita ya ni hizo nada, esta solo miraba como el cuerpo de lissana era mandado a volar a mucha mas distancia

Lissana – grito mira muy preocupada - ¡TU! – grito muy furiosa

Mira cálmate – dijo erza – no hagas una estupidez – pero ya era demasiado tarde

¡DEMON BLAST! – grito mira mientras disparaba rayos oscuros de sus manos

Adonde estas atacando – dijo afrodita atrás de mira – como veo que quieres morir primero te concederé tu deseo

no lo permitiré – dijo erza quien ahora traía puesta su ropa simple – toma – dijo erza mientras le trato de conectar un fuerte espadazo

je sacaron su segundo aire – dijo afrodita con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de ellas – pero no les servirá de nada ahora

que – dijeron las dos sin entender

bueno – dijo con una gran sonrisa – este será el último ataque que verán en su vida – dijo mientras flotaba en el aire y abría sus manos – ¡DESTRUCCION SOLARIS! – seguido de esto muchas esferas de energía a gran velocidad impactaron con las magas de fairy tail dejándolas completamente derrotadas – oh, todavía falta una mas – dijo afrodita mientras volteaba a ver a kana

ma… maldita – dijo kana entre dientes

Mientras con kana ella se encontraba muy furiosa esta estaba a punto de moverse pero fue detenida por gildarts el cual estaba muy serio

Kana, tranquila, yo me encargare de esto tu llévate a erza a mira y a lissana – dijo gildarts quien veía muy seriamente a yue

Pe… pero – dijo kana

Que no me oíste, llévatelas ahora – dijo gildarts con una mirada súper seria

B… bien pero ten cuidado – dijo kana mientras metía a sus amigas en unas cartas, en eso otro mago llego

Hey tu alto allí – dijo un mago quien detuvo a kana – y afrodita, tu quieres toda la diversión para ti verdad – dijo el mago – no seas así

Perdona onee-sama – dijo afrodita – si quieres puedes divertirte con ese hombre y esa chica

Bien, entonces tu retírate – dijo esta

Como quieras – dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar, a lo cual dejo solos a gildarts junto con su hermana

Maldita, suelta a mi hija – grito gildarts muy furioso

Hay que malos modales tienes – dijo ella con una sonrisa – ni siquiera nos hemos presentado y ya me gritas

Bien entonces, quien diablos eres tu – dijo gildarts

Me llamo Artemis* – dijo ella mientras se ponía en una posición de pelea – y me gusta mucho destruir personas – dijo con una sonrisa – y te diré una cosa que te alegrara cuando te derrote tomare tu cabeza ya que serás la persona numero mil en morir en mis manos ja ja ja – Artemis empezó a reír cuando algo paso por su cabeza – o ya se, tengo una idea te propondré esto si tu me ganas liberare a tu hija y si yo gano ya sabes lo que te pasara

Eso ya lo veremos – dijo gildarts poniéndose en posición de batalla – ustedes no merecen ser magos, kana aguanta esto no tardara tanto – dijo muy serio

P… pa… papa – dijo kana mientras era asfixiada por Artemis sin que ella le tocara

Bueno que esperas ataca – dijo Artemis con aburrimiento – como veo que no atacas iré yo primero – decía mientras saltaba un poco para después lanzar su ataque – ¡ SALTO DE LA CAZADORA!

Gildarts pudo esquivar el ataque y dado a esto una gran pelea comenzó, esta iba muy pero muy fuerte en ese espacio de batalla, tanto que casi todos los ataques de magia eran muy difíciles de ver para muchos magos, y no solo había ataques mágicos involucrados si no también ataques físicos. La pelea duro alrededor de una media hora

Se ve que eres fuerte mago de fiore – dijo Artemis quien paraba de atacar

Lo mismo digo de ti – dijo gildarts quien traía algunas heridas, este rápidamente se dio cuenta que Artemis se empezó a curar rápidamente – q… que pasa contigo parece como si nunca hubieras peleado

Je je sorprendido – dijo Artemis con una sonrisa – bueno creo que es hora que muestre mínimo la mitad de mi poder

Que – dijo el muy sorprendido – entonces no has utilizado toda tu magia, je je te diré una cosa – dijo el con una sonrisa – yo tampoco

O vaya entonces muéstrame – dijo mientras se preparaba para lanzar un ataque

Je se ve que este será el ultimo ataque – dijo gildarts quien se quedo parado sin hacer nada

Traga esto – dijo ella mientras aparecía un arco de magia - ¡FLECHA CAZADORA DEFINITIVA! – después de esto un gran rayo de luz salió disparado hacia gildarts

Bien entonces es mi turno – dijo gildarts mientras destruía el ataque y desaparecía – ¡HAJA KENSE! – dijo mientras aparecía atrás de ella con un puño de magia – ¡ITTEN! – grito mientras le aplicaba su golpe a Artemis

Je je – rio Artemis – te engañe con mi magia

Que cosa – dijo gildarts muy sorprendido

Ahora, camina hacia tu muerte – dijo Artemis que le lanzaba una mirada muy atemorizante – bueno mejor, antes de matarte te contare un secreto – dijo Artemis mientras con un dedo señalaba a gildarts para que se acercara lo cual sucedió al instante – veras yo controlo dos magias muy peculiares una es la magia del cazador y la otra es la magia de la sangre, en pocas palabras yo controlo la sangre de cualquier ser existente pero esta solo la utilizo con personas como tu – le dijo esto al oído – bien ahora es el momento del acto final – dijo esto mientras se alejaba de gildarts y se paraba al lado de kana – pero creo que la que debería de ver esto es tu hija gildarts

No - dijo gildarts el cual era asfixiado – por favor, no dejes que mi hija vea por favor

Je je suplicas – dijo ella con una sonrisa – pero eso no te salvara

Papa – dijo kana la cual empezó a ver como su padre era asfixiado – no por favor para – dijo ella mientras caía al piso al ya no estar siendo retenida por Artemis – por favor – dijo con unas lagrimas en sus ojos – no lo mates

Hay mira, que ternurita – dijo Artemis en son de burla – lastima que tenga que separar a esta pequeña familia – en eso con un poco de esfuerzo gildarts empezó a hablar

K… kana – dijo gildarts – po… por fa… favor h… huye

Papa – dijo ella mientras lloraba – no lo are no te dejare

P… por favor no qu… quiero que m… mueras – dijo el con una sonrisa

Por favor no digas eso papá – dijo ella mientras observaba a su padre en sus últimos momentos

S… se feliz hija – dijo el mientras seguía sonriendo – y… yo igual se…sere feliz ya que podre ver a tu madre de nuevo, así que por favor huye

No por favor – dijo ella muy triste – no digas eso por favor papá

Esto es muy lento – dijo Artemis un poco enfadada – ya que, tendré que hacer esto – dijo Artemis mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho de gildarts

TE QUIERO KANA – dijo gildarts con su ultimo aliento

¡EXPLOCION! – dijo Artemis mientras el pecho de gildarts empezaba a iluminarse

¡PAPA NO! – grito kana quien estiro su brazo hacia su padre

ADÍOS – gildarts con una sonrisa dijo sus ultimas palabras

¡DE SANGRE! – Artemis dado a esto empezó a sonreír muy sádicamente

Rápidamente gildarts cerro sus ojos de los cuales empezó a salirle sangre para después toser mas sangre, gildarts rápidamente empezó a ver en su mente una secuencia de imágenes en las cual el veía lo que le hubiese gustado hacer con su esposa y su hija. La escena paso en cámara lenta para kana la cual con muchas lagrimas veía el suceso

Je – Artemis soltó una pequeña carcajada – ten te lo entrego – dijo esto para después aventarle el cuerpo de su ya fallecido padre a kana

Kana rápidamente agarro el cuerpo de gildarts mientras empezaba a llorar a gritos, todos los magos presentes vieron tal escena hasta erza junto con lissana y mira, en eso todas las personas del gremio soltaron unas pequeñas lagrimas ya que recordaban los momento felices que pasaron con gildarts, rápidamente un pelirrosa con una lagrima en su ojos grito mientras se le aventaba a Artemis

MALDITA – grito natsu muy furioso, en eso otro mago se le puso enfrente

y tu adonde crees que vas – le dijo este mago con una mirada tranquila

tu quien eres – dijo natsu mirándole muy enojado

yo me llamo helios – dijo mientras se sentaba – y soy tu oponente

entonces, espero que estés preparado para tu derrota – dijo natsu quien empezó a reunir fuego en su boca para después gritar – ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!

Crees que eso bastara – dijo helios con gran seriedad – eres un tonto – dijo mientras ponía una mano enfrente de natsu

Que planeas hacer – dijo natsu sin comprender

Tú solo observa – dijo este muy serio – ¡ LOS SIETE CIELOS! – grito helios, en eso 7 esferas de varios colores salieron disparadas hacia natsu

Pero que… - dijo natsu, este rápidamente sintió el ataque de moroni

Ves no pudiste ni soportar un ataque mío – dijo helios mientras observaba a natsu quien esta tirado en el suelo

Y… yo te derrotare – dijo natsu mientras se levantaba

Inténtalo si puedes – dijo helios quien estaba asombrado de que natsu soportara tal ataque

Se ve que tendré que usar toda mi fuerza – dijo natsu quien se levanto con una cara muy seria

Vamos muéstrame – dijo helios mientras lo incitaba a hacerlo

MODO – dijo natsu muy serio – DRAGON DE – dijo esto mientras empezaba a almacenar aire en sus pulmones hasta soltarlo en un fuerte grito - ¡LLAMAS ELECTRICAS! – después de terminar de decir su modo saco una gran flama con rayos de su boca

Ho – dijo helios – bueno creo que es hora de que yo también te muestre mi poder

Que dijiste – dijo natsu muy sorprendido

Mira esto – dijo helios mientras juntaba sus brazos protegiendo su rostro – es la hora – de repente luces con los colores de un arcoíris empezaron a salir de su espalda

Que sucede – dijo natsu sin entender mientras veía las luces

Es la hora – dijo helios mientras se ponía en pose de pelea – déjame decirte algo, yo también soy un dragón slayer

Que – dijo natsu

Si pero no soy uno cualquiera, soy uno con gran poder – dijo helios mientras hacia una pausa – yo soy el dragón slayer del – en eso al igual que natsu tomo aire y soltó un grito – ¡ARCOIRIS! – en eso unas alas de energía brotaron de la espalda de helios, las cuales cambiaban de color

He – dijo natsu quien rápidamente fue golpeado por helios a una velocidad sorprendente

Con este ataque acabare esta pelea – dijo helios mientras se puso sus manos enfrente de natsu - arte secreto del dragon del arcoíris – rápidamente se formo una gran esfera de energía – ¡EXPLOCION ARCOIRIS! – rápidamente la esfera de energía golpeo a natsu mandándolo a volar muy lejos mientras era dejado inconsciente dando a entender que la pelea había acabado

Por otro lugar gajeel quien al igual que natsu había visto tal batalla, el de repente pudo ver que delante de el estaba otro de los 11 magos

Quien diablos eres – dijo gajeel muy serio

Enserio quieres saber – dijo este con una sonrisa

Eres molesto verdad – dijo gajeel un poco molesto

Yo molesto, no – dijo todavía con una sonrisa – bien como me pediste mi nombre te lo dire – dijo esto haciendo una reverencia – mi nombre es raziel* y soy el encargado de matarte a ti y a todos los magos de fiore aquí presentes

Eso ya lo veremos – dijo gajeel preparándose para la batalla

Déjame decirte una cosa – dijo raziel muy sonriente

Cual – dijo gajeel

Que tan grande quieres tu tumba – dijo raziel sin expresión alguna

Hee – gajeel no pudo entenderlo si no hasta que vio que estaba en el aire

Je, es hora de mostrarte lo débil que eres ante mí – dijo raziel de vuelta con su sonrisa

Pero que paso – dijo gajeel muy sorprendido

Holi – dijo raziel enfrente de el

Que demo… - gajeel no termino de hablar por que raziel junto sus dos manos con las cuales le golpeo el pecho haciendo que este se estrellara fuertemente en el suelo

Que aburrido – dijo mientras veía a gajeel en un gran cráter

Gajeel – dijo levy muy preocupada

Levy – dijo gajeel un poco confundido, en eso levy le empezó a llamar muchas veces lo cual le quito su confusión – levy no te acerques – le advirtió gajeel

He – levy no entendió lo que le dijo gajeel, de pronto enfrente de ella se encontró raziel

Ho y tu quien eres – dijo raziel actuando como un tonto

Quien eres tu – dijo levy un poco asustada

Yo soy raziel – dijo con una sonrisa – y soy el dragon slayer del sonido – gajeel pudo escuchar esto lo cual lo puso mas alerta

Dra… dragón slayer – dijo levy muy sorprendida

Levy aléjate de el – grito gajeel el cual se había levantado

O con que esta chica es importante para ti – dijo raziel con una sonrisa muy sádica – bien es hora de jugar

He – dijo levy muy asustada, en eso ella rápidamente fue azotada en el suelo

¡LEVY! – grito gajeel muy furioso mientras veía a raziel, rápidamente gajeel salió disparado hacia raziel pero este no se movió en lo absoluto

Eso es ven a mi – dijo raziel con una sonrisa angelical

Pero que pasa – dijo gajeel mientras notaba algo raro en raziel

Bien es hora – dijo raziel – ¡rugido del dragón del sonido! – grito con felicidad

Pero que… - dijo gajeel mientras notaba ondas extrañas acercarse a el, rápidamente esas ondas impactaron con gajeel aventándolo muy lejos

¡GAJEEEL! – grito levy muy preocupada

Je je esto es muy divertido – sonrió raziel

Es… esto no ha terminado – dijo gajeel quien se levanto muy serio

Hooo todavía quieres sufrir – dijo raziel muy feliz – pues bien – en eso raziel cruzo sus brazos y sus dedos para después gritar su ataque - ¡GRAN BOOM SONICO! – las ondas de sonido rápidamente chocaron con gajeel, este no salió volando si ya que las ondas de sonido entraron en su cuerpo explotándolo desde adentro, rápidamente gajeel cayo derrotado

En otro lugar laxus se encontró cara a cara con una mujer de lentes la cual tenía la misma expresión que laxus

Quien eres tu – dijo laxus muy serio

Tu dime – dijo la mujer igual de seria

Eres una mujer con la que no tendré piedad alguna – dijo laxus con una sonrisa

Je, eres un altanero – dijo ella – bien te diré mi nombre, yo soy gaia* y soy la dragón slayer de cristal

Je con que dragón slayer – dijo laxus – bien esto se pondrá interesante

Lo mismo digo – dijo gaia con una sonrisa

Laxus déjanos ayudar – dijo freed

No te preocupes estaré bien – dijo laxus muy serio

Pero laxus – dijo evergreen tratando de convencerle

Dije que no – les dijo laxus con una mira muy atemorizante

Yo que tu hubiera pedido ayuda – le dijo gaia

No la necesito, yo solo acabare contigo – dijo laxus mirándola muy serio

Eso lo veremos – dijo gaia mientras creaba un cristal pequeño en su mano

Bien comienza – dijo laxus quien rápidamente le lanzo un rayo pero este rápidamente fue absorbido por el cristal de gaya – pero que

Je sorprendido – dijo gaia con una sonrisa – no te preocupes te lo devolveré – inmediatamente gaya puso sus manos en el suelo la cuales clavaron el cristal

Pero que hace – dijo laxus mientras observaba lo que hacia gaya

Bien – dijo gaia con sus manos todavía en el suelo – arte del dragón slayer de cristal – dijo mientras pequeños cristales brotaron donde estaba laxus - ¡JARDIN DE CRISTALES!

Ho no – dijo laxus que rápidamente salto lo mas lejos del lugar, después de saltar vio como los cristales produjeron muchos rayos

Que paso – dijo gaia mientras veía a laxus con una sonrisa – donde esta el espíritu de pelea de hace un momento

Como hiciste eso – dijo laxus muy sorprendido – como pudiste absorber mi magia

Como los viste, mis cristales absorben todo tipo de magia – dijo gaia mientras hacia otro cristal – pero te diré un secreto solo puedo crear mínimo 5 de estos cristales por día

Gracias por el dato – dijo laxus con una sonrisa – ahora podre derrotarte mas rápido

Eso crees, pues ven – dijo gaia incitándolo con su mano

Toma esto – dijo laxus mientras trataba de hacer la ley fairy tail – pero que – rápidamente gaia lo ataco sin que se diera cuenta pero solamente este retrocedió un poco

Acabemos esto – dijo gaia mientras comía el cristal que había creado

Es imposible, un dragón slayer no puede comer su propia magia – dijo laxus mientras veía a gaia devorar su propio cristal

Tonto no te das cuenta – dijo gaia – este cristal ya no tiene mi magia si no la tuya ahora mira esto – dijo gaia mientras mostraba como su cuerpo empezó a ser rodeado de rayos

No puede ser – dijo laxus

Bien hora de mi ataque final – dijo gaia mientras le mostraba su ataque a laxus

Es imposible, nadie puede hacer la ley fairy tail – dijo laxus mientras veía a gaia hacer el ataque

Te diré esto, cuando uno de mis cristales absorbe la magia de alguien me quedo con los conocimientos de magia de esa persona, ósea que cuando gaste mi primer cristal contigo absorbí todos tus datos y pude crear un cristal idéntico al que enterré gracias a eso – dijo gaia quien fue muy velos y rápidamente apareció enfrente de laxus con una esfera de energía – puedo hacer la ¡LEY PERSONALIZADA! – en eso incrusto la esfera de energía en el cuerpo de laxus quien al tacto de la esfera recibió casi una muerte segura, casi, ya que este ataque le quito un poco de poder gaia ya que esta no quería matar a laxus

En eso mientras el resto del equipo raijinshuu veía como laxus caía derrotado, uno de ellos pudo sentir a otro de los 11 magos

Hey tu cuando piensas salir – dijo freed muy serio

Je con que me descubriste – dijo el mago que se acercaba

Tu quien eres – dijo evergreen muy seria

Yo soy Morfeo* – dijo mientras caminaba mas hacia ellos – y soy el mago maestro de los sueños y las pesadillas

Con que maestro de las pesadillas – dijo bickslow con una sonrisa – no te creo

Bickslow, no tengas esa expresión en tu rostro – le dijo freed muy serio – puedo sentir mucha energía saliendo de el

Veo que eres listo – dijo Morfeo – deberían retirarse están todavía a tiempo para irse de aquí

Jamás, nuestros compañeros están aquí y nosotros no los dejaremos – dijo evergreen muy decidida

Es cierto nosotros nunca les traicionaríamos – dijo freed igual de decidido que evergreen

Ya escuchaste mocoso – dijo bickslow muy sonriente – ahora te derrotaremos por el nombre de nuestro maestro y nuestro país

Bien pues vengan – dijo Morfeo

Toma esto – dijo bickslow mientras sacaba sus marionetas – ¡RAIN FOMENSHON! – rápidamente sus marionetas atacaron a Morfeo

Eso es todo lo que tienes – dijo Morfeo mientras esquivaba todas las marionetas sin dificultad

Bickslow no ataques tan a la ligera – le dijo freed – bien como veo que eres muy poderoso tendré que usar esto – escritura oscura – dijo mientras se acercaba a Morfeo – oscuridad absoluta – dado a esto freed le propino un gran golpe pero fue parado muy fácilmente – que…

A dormir – dijo Morfeo quien rápidamente posiciono su mano en la cabeza de freed y lo azoto sin piedad alguna en la tierra dejándolo noqueado completamente

FREED – grito evergreen muy preocupada – las pagaras por atacar a freed – le dijo muy furiosa – ¡RAYO DE HADA! – rápidamente muchos rayos fueron dirigidos a ikelus

Woaaa – bostezo Morfeo mientras esquivaba muy fácil los rayos de evergreen – tu también a dormir – en un instante Morfeo ya había azotado a evergreen al igual que a freed

Tu… - dijo bickslow muy furioso – toma esto – dijo mientras mostro dos de sus dedos - ¡CRUSH! – después de esto una explosión se formo donde estaba Morfeo

Bien creo que tu también – dijo Morfeo como si nada – deberías – rápidamente poso su mano en la cabeza de bickslow – dormir – después de esto bickslow quedo como sus otros dos amigos – bien creo que es hora de acabar – dijo mientras con sus manos formaba un rectángulo - ¡DREAM! – después de esto los metió a cada uno en una esfera morada en las cuales podía realizar la eliminación de los magos

Por otro lugar lucy junto con juvia vieron como muchos de sus amigos empezaron a pelear, ellas rápidamente quisieron ir a ayudar pero rápidamente se toparon con uno de los once magos

Mucho gusto bellas damas – dijo el mago muy cortes mente

Quien eres tu – dijo lucy rápidamente en guardia

Yo soy Hefestos* – dijo de forma elegante – y soy el mago que controla las estrellas

Un mago estelar – dijo juvia

Como lo dijo señorita – dijo Hefestos mientras su mano empezó a brillar

Que es lo que trama – pensaron lucy y juvia

Perdónenme por esto - dijo Hefestos mientras las señalo - ¡BALAS DE ESTRELLA! – rápidamente una estrella muy pequeña fue disparada hacia ellas

Lucy cuidado – le advirtió juvia mientras la empujaba

Juvia – grito lucy mientras veía como la estrella impacto en juvia

Haaaaaaa – grito juvia con mucho dolor – como es posible

Mis mas cordiales disculpas – dijo Hefestos como un mayordomo

Tu – dijo lucy con un poco de enojo – no te saldrás con la tuya – dijo mientras sacaba una llave – ábrete puerta del león

Lucy, pensé que nunca me llamarías – dijo loke en pose de pelea – este tipo desprende mucho poder

Lo se – dijo lucy – star dress – dijo lucy poniéndose la llave de leo en su pecho – bien estoy lista ataquemos loke – dijo lucy mientras corría hacia Hefestos – prueba esto ¡pata regulus! – esto hizo retroceder a Hefestos

Si – dijo loke mientras mostraba su puño – ahora ire yo lucy – después de esto el salto hacia Hefestos con su mano derecha iluminada – ¡IMPACTO REGULUS!

… - Hefestos no dijo nada y solo veía como el ataque se dirigía hacia el

Eso es loke – dijo lucy muy feliz, después de esto ella fue a ayudar a juvia para que se pusiera de pie

Lu… lucy ya acabo – dijo juvia un poco lastimada

Si todo acabo – dijo lucy mientras levantaba a juvia

Eso creen – dijo Hefestos atrás de loke

He… - dijo loke, este rápidamente recibió un fuerte ataque por parte de Hefestos, loke lo pudo esquivar a tiempo pero en un instante Hefestos ya estaba detrás de el por lo cual loke trato de propinarle un golpe – maldito

Mis mas sentido pésame – dijo Hefestos mientras paro el golpe de loke con su mano izquierda

Que – dijo loke mientras observaba que la mano derecha de Hefestos era rodeada por una esfera transparente que rápidamente saco brillos

¡EXPLOCION DE ESTRELLAS! – Hefestos rápidamente golpeo a loke, dado al golpe loke salió disparado hacia el cielo recibiendo múltiples de golpes en todo su cuerpo

LOKE – grito lucy mientras veía como el cuerpo de loke caía con su traje completamente desgarrado

Perdonen por no medir mi fuerza – dijo Hefestos mientras rápidamente hacia las chicas – y también perdónenme por esto – rápidamente creo una estrella en el cielo la cual rápidamente estrello con las chicas dejándolas fuera de combate

Un fuerte impacto se logro oír en todo el área dejando un poco temerosos a los demás magos. Por otro lado gray empezó se topo con una persona un poco rara la cual cargaba un sombrero de vaquero

Y tu quien eres – le dijo gray muy serio

Yo – dijo mientras se quitaba su sombrero – soy ash* el gran mago del desierto – en eso ash transformo la tierra que pisaba en arena

Con que mago de la arena he? – dijo gray mientras creo un poco de hielo

Si no te molestaría – dijo ash un poco educado – me gustaría que me dijeras tu nombre

Yo me llamo gray – dijo mientras se señalaba con su dedo pulgar – y voy acabarte

Fu fu fu acabarme – dijo ash con una sonrisa – no me hagas reír niño – dijo mientras se iba disipando

Pero que – dijo gray mientras veía como ash se iba disipando por el viento

Por que miras siempre al frente – dijo un puñado de arena que estaba debajo de gray – bien es hora

Hey que haces – dijo gray quien trato de mover sus pies

Prueba esto – dijo mientras un círculo de arena los empezó a rodear - ¡ ERUPCION DE ARENA! – grito mientras la arena salía disparada del suelo lo cual aventó hacia en el cielo a gray

Este tipo – dijo gray

Je je je no he terminado – dijo ash quien volvía a su forma normal – prueba esto – dijo mientras con su dedo índice empezo a disparar – ¡BALAS DE ARENA! – rápidamente muchas balas impactaron con el cuerpo de gray pero este alcanzo a cubrirse

Maldición – dijo gray mientras se cubría con sus manos – tendré que sacar la técnica mas poderosa que conozco – dijo mientras creaba un arco muy grande

Pero que estas tramando – dijo ash mirándole con una sonrisa

prueba esto – dijo mientras estaba apunto de disparar – ¡ARCO DE DESTRUCCION DEL! – rápidamente el proyectil salió disparado - ¡DEMONIO DE HIELO! – rápidamente el proyectil llego a su destino

Oh – fue lo único que dijo ash

Je je je, pensé que serias mas fuerte – dijo gray mientras se disponía a irse

Adonde vas – dijo ash quien tenia su rostro al lado de su cara

No puede ser verdad – dijo gray quien voltio a ver que el cuerpo de ash se estaba reconstruyendo

Ju ju – dijo ash mientras sus parpados de pintaban de color oscuro – ¡GRAN ESPEJISMO DE ARENA! – en eso una esfera rodeo a gray por completo

Que es esto – dijo gray quien se dio cuenta de que ya no podía ver el exterior, en eso rápidamente empezó a ver una gran imagen que le resulto muy dolorosa lo cual lo empezó a hacer enloquecer – ¡por favor para lo ya! – grito gray

Ju ju – rio un poco ash - ¡BOOM! – rápidamente la esfera exploto dejando ver a un gray todo noqueado

¡gray! – grito un hombre muy grande

Y tu quien eres – le dijo ash

Yo soy elfman y soy el hombre que va a derrotarte – dijo elfman quien rápidamente había adoptado la forma de vestía completa

Otro hablador – dijo ash con una sonrisa – entonces ven aquí y derrótame

Te arrepentirás por haber lastimado a mi amigo – dijo elfman quien rápidamente se abalanzo con un gran golpe sobre ash pero este solamente con su mano paro el golpe – que

No sirves ni para calentar – dijo ash muy frustrado – así que – dijo mientras su mano con la que había parado el golpe fue cubriendo todo el cuerpo de elfman con arena dejándolo en un estado de petrificación - ¡ESTATUA DE LOS LAMENTOS! – rápidamente la estatua exploto dando a ver a un elfman completamente derrotado

Por otro lugar Wendy y charles quienes eran acompañadas por mest se toparon con otro de los 11 magos

Wendy quédate atrás de mi – dijo mest quien hacia para atrás a Wendy

Pero mest – dijo Wendy un poco nerviosa

Tu solo has lo que diga – dijo mest muy serio mientras veía como el mago de alvarez que no hacia algún movimiento alguno – oye tu

… - el mago solo empezó a escribir algo en un papel y se lo mostro a mest, en el papel decía – mi nombre es aton* el mago de las ilusiones

Es un mago de ilusiones – dijo mest y Wendy un poco sorprendidos, ellos vieron que el empezó a escribir otra vez

Huyan si no quieren morir aquí – decía lo que el había escrito

No, jamás huiré, no dejare a mi gremio atrás – dijo Wendy muy decidida

Wendy cálmate – le dijo mest quien veía como Wendy echaba chispas

Devastación de luz– dijo Wendy entrando en el modo dragón forcé – taladro del cielo – rápidamente creo un tornado muy potente se creo, este hizo que aton se fuera por los aires y cayera en picada pero se dieron cuenta que ese era solo una ilusión – pero que

Ju – fue un pequeño sonido que soltó aton, rápidamente aton empezó a escribir – bueno, como veo que no quieren huir, los acabare lo mas rápido posible

Wendy cuidado – dijo mest tratando de proteger a Wendy pero rápidamente vio que ya no estaba con Wendy – donde estoy – rápidamente vio en que lugar estaba, estaba en una representación del infierno

Porque – dijo un natsu cubierto de sangre – porque nos abandonaste

Porque huiste, no que eras un aliado – dijo el cuerpo de Wendy

Porque – muchas voces empezaron a repetir lo mismo haciendo que mest empezara a enloquecer y derramar lagrimas

Para – dijo mest con muchas lagrimas – para esto ya – grito con mucho miedo rápidamente maya se apareció enfrente de el

Je je je – solo rio maya haciendo que mest se enojara

Tu – dijo muy molesto – muere – dijo mest mientras con un su puño trato de golpear a aton – prueba mi nueva técnica – dijo mest mientras se apartaba de el y corría hacia aton – tele transportación coordinada – rápidamente mest desapareció y re apareció de tras de aton dándole un fuerte golpe lo que lo mando a volar de nuevo se tele transportó quedando detrás de aton dándole una pata muy fuerte haciendo que su oponente se fuera al cielo donde empezó a golpearlo salvajemente mientras repetía su tele transportación, después de unos 15 minutos de su técnica este vio como aton caía al suelo – ha ha perdiste – decía muy cansado

Je je je – solo reía aton, en eso el chasqueo los dedos mostrando el fin de su ilusión y dando a notar en que estado estaba Wendy, ella estaba demasiado golpeada, muy inconsciente junto con charles ambas empezaron a toser un poco de sangre

No – dijo mest – no no no no – en eso el se arrodillo en el suelo mientras empezaba a azotar su cabeza con el suelo

ILUCION DEL PECADOR – fue lo único que dijo aton mientras volvía a meter mest en otra ilusión mucho mas realista

Rápidamente llegaron a escena otros magos quienes fueron minerva junto con kagura y sting junto con rouge, pero en ese lugar les estuvieron esperando los dos últimos magos de alvares

Quienes son ustedes – dijo rouge en posición de pelea

Nosotros somos la pareja mas hermosa de todo el reino de alvarez – dijeron los dos magos al unisonó

Mi nombre es Júpiter* – dijo el mago mientras se les acercaba a sting y rouge

Y yo soy Juno* - esta dijo su nombre mientras se le acercaba a minerva y kagura

Sting – dijo rouge muy serio – estos tipos tienen un aura muy grande

Lo se – dijo sting con una sonrisa – y eso me gusta, no te preocupes rouge nosotros los acabaremos

Bien creo que yo me separo aquí jupiter – dijo Juno quien se fue corriendo hacia otro lugar con minerva y kagura

Bien – dijo este dispuesto a atacar – antes de pelear les diré la magia que utilizo – dijo mientras les mostraba su puño el cual se iba poniendo brillante – yo soy el dragón slayer del relámpago

Je, entonces crees que te tendré miedo – dijo sting mientras sonreía – pues te equivocas

Sting, utilicemos nuestra técnica mas poderosa – dijo rouge mientras miraba a su compañero

De acuerdo – dijo sting parándose al lado de rouge

Unison raid – dijeron ambos al unísono

Que irán ha hacer – dijo Júpiter mientras los veía

Hakueiryu – dijeron muy serios – no – rápidamente empezaron a lanzar rayos de luz y oscuridad atravesando a su objetivo – ASHIGINU

Adonde dispararon – dijo Júpiter con ironía – je je ahora es mi turno

Pero que – dijeron sting y rouge

Arte del dragon slayer del relámpago – dijo mientras desapareció y reapareció a las espaldas de ambos – RELAMPAGOS DE PLASMA – rápidamente varios relámpagos empezaron a golpear a sting y rouge dejándolos fuera de combate

Por otro lado minerva se encontraba junto con kagura las cuales estaban muy cansadas al tratar de conectar un golpe con juno

Que ya se cansaron – dijo juno un poco aburrida

Que pasa – dijo kagura mientras empezaba a jadear – no ha mostrado su magia

Lo se – dijo minerva en las mismas condiciones – pero tengo un idea kagura

Cual es – dijo kagura un poco sorprendida

Utilicemos el unison raid – dijo minerva mientras se acercaba a kagura

Bien creo que es la única opción – dijo kagura acercándose a minerva

Bien – dijeron las dos – unison raid – en eso tomaron sus dos manos

Kagura ahora lanza tu espada – dijo minerva muy seria

Bien, creo que ya se que es lo que planeas – dijo kagura con una sonrisa, rápidamente aventó su espada

Ahora – gritaron las dos – espada de espacio tiempo – rápidamente la espada desapareció y volvió a aparecer muchas veces hasta que impacto con Juno creando una gran explosión

Genial – dijo kagura – no creo que sea capaza de sobrevivir a eso

Tu crees – dijo juno atrás de ella – bueno creo que es hora de mostrar mi fuerza – rápidamente juno levanto sus brazos – espectros del inframundo – en eso un gran circulo mágico se formo en todo el lugar – destrúyanlas a ellas – rápidamente auras obscuras aparecieron y se fueron enzima de las magas de fiore, rápidamente Juno saco una pequeña arpa como la de mime de saint seiya y la empezó a tocar – REQUIEM DE LOS MIL ESPECTROS – una gran explosión se formo causando mucho polvo en los alrededores y cuando se disipo mostro a unas minerva y kaguras muy abatidas – mi magia es la del llamado de espectro – dijo juno mientras se retiraba

Después de haber acabado con los magos mas fuertes fiore los 11 magos derrotaron rápidamente al resto de los magos sin algún inconveniente

Por otro lado los dioses de ishgar junto con makarov y jura empezaron a pelear con dios serena

Eso es todo magos de fiore – dijo serena con una gran sonrisa

Maldito – dijo hyberion muy serio

Es un monstruo – dijo jura

Je je no – dijo dios serena con una sonrisa – soy el mismo demonio

Quien, quien los mando a hacernos esto – dijo makarov muy molesto

Fui yo – dijo un hombre atrás de ellos

Tu – dijeron los magos del consejo

Maestro – dijo dios serena arrodillándose – perdón por causar tal alboroto

No te preocupes – dijo el hombre muy tranquilo – yo sabia que esto pasaría

Zeref – dijo makarov tratando de levantarse por lo agotado que estaba

Makarov – dijo zeref – no debieron venir

Porque lo dices? – pregunto makarov muy serio

Solo mira a tu alrededor – dijo zeref señalando a los magos de fiore

No puede ser – dijo makarov muy sorprendido ya que vio como natsu había sido derrotado y ahora estaba tumbado en una gran roca, por otra parte se encontraba erza junto con mira, lissana y kana mientras esta lloraba al cuerpo sin vida de su padre, en otro lugar gajeel estaba en un punto critico ya que empezó a toser mucha sangre, al lado de gajeel se encontraba levy la cual trataba de hacer algo por el, también pudo apreciar como laxus estaba tirado en el suelo mientras era utilizado como asiento por gaia, al igual que el equipo de laxus quienes empezaron a entrar en un trance de locura, también vio como gray y elfman estaban casi muertos al igual que lucy y juvia quienes habían recibido una gran paliza, y con mest el estaba llorando sangre mientras que Wendy no reaccionaba para nada de la golpiza que le había metido mest también veía a los cuerpos de sting, rouge, minerva y kagura inconscientes – no puede ser

Serena es el momento usen esa técnica – dijo zeref muy serio

Si como usted ordene mi señor – dijo dios serena mientras llamaba a todos sus discípulos – chicos es la hora – rápidamente tanto el como los once magos subieron al cielo y formaron un gran circulo, rápidamente empezaron a recitar una canción para después gritar su ataque

Ley suprema – dijeron todos –¡ODIN!– rápidamente un gran circulo mágico de color azul metálico se formo abajo de ellos del cual empezó a salir una gran esfera de magia súper poderosa

No – dijo makarov muy serio – es hora de mi ultimo recurso – en eso, su cuerpo se puso enorme, luego junto sus manos para decir – ley fairy tail – rápidamente un rayo de magia empezó a golpear a la esfera de los doce magos pero makarov al estar muy cansado no pudo soportarlo y recibió todo el ataque

Que tonto eres makarov – dijo zeref con un poco de lastima, rápidamente un pelirosa al ver como era lastimado su maestro por tal ataque fue a ayudarlo

Jii-chan – dijo natsu muy preocupado mientras lo agarraba a makarov quien caía al suelo

Natsu – dijo makarov con mucho esfuerzo – p… por favor, ll… llévate a todos, huyan

Que dices jii-chan – dijo natsu muy nervioso – n… no te dejaremos

Por favor natsu, se muy bien que tienes miedo – dijo makarov mientras les empezaba a salir unas cuantas lagrimas – aunque se muy bien que eres fuerte, esta es una batalla en la cual nosotros no tenemos posibilidad alguna de ganar

Jii-chan – dijo natsu muy sorprendido

En eso dios serena apareció enfrente de natsu muy serio y con una sonrisa a la vez

Vaya makarov – dijo serena – te has vuelto muy fuerte, no cabe duda, soportaste nuestro ataque y aun sigues vivo, pero no por mucho

Hey tu que piensas hacer – dijo natsu muy furios, como si nada serena le arrebato el cuerpo de makarov

Natsu hazme caso – le dijo makarov mientras era tomado de la cabeza

Tus ultimas palabras makarov – dijo serena con tranquilidad

Si, estas – dijo makarov mientras tomaba aire – fairy tail – pauso un momento para después gritar a todo pulmón mientras le salían lagrimas de su ojos - ¡NUNCA MORIRA! – todos los magos de fairy tail y hasta los que no eran del gremio miraron a makarov

Vaya – fue lo único que dijo serena

Jii-chan – dijo natsu

Bueno ahora muere – dijo serana, rápidamente con su otra mano decapito a makarov enfrente de natsu

Ha – natsu empezó a recordar los momentos mas felices que paso con el maestro - ¡JII-CHAN! – grito muy triste mientras empezó a llorar descontroladamente, todos los magos presentes del gremio y hasta los que no eran del gremio empezaron a soltar lagrimas – ustedes – dijo natsu muy furioso – ahora se arrepentirán de lo que hicieron – en eso se abalanzo contra los 12 magos, pero estos no tuvieron compasión alguna y lo empezaron a golpear con todo dejándolo tirado en el suelo, rápidamente empezó a ser bombardeado por ataques mágicos súper fuertes

Natsu al final quedo en un estado de coma, rápidamente un aura le rodeo mientras que una vos dentro de el le empezó a hablar

Quieres ser mas fuerte – le dijo la voz con una sonrisa

Si – dijo natsu sin pensar

Quieres cobrar venganza – dijo la voz

Si – dijo natsu muy serio

Entonces libérame – grito la voz

Si – dijo natsu

Libérame – repitió la voz

Si – dijo natsu de nuevo

Entonces es el momento – dijo la voz mientras creaba un circulo mágico alrededor de natsu de color gris – misophetamenos liberado – en eso el cuerpo de natsu empezó a brillar de color negro y blanco a la vez, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes – renace vishuam – grito la voz, rápidamente el cuerpo de nastu subió al cielo y cambio, ahora tenia el mismo aspecto que súper 17 su cuerpo, su cabello solo que este era de color gris y también su ropa, solo que en el cinturón tenia el símbolo del alcaesto junto con dos dragones

Quien eres – dijo serena muy sorprendido

Natsu – dijo erza muy sorprendida por lo que veía, todos al igual que erza dijeron el nombre de natsu

… - natsu se quedo callado mientras tenia su rostro agachado, lentamente lo mostro, en el no se vio expresión alguna y solo se les quedo viendo a los 11 magos

Oye tu – le dijo helios – no creas que con cambiar tu apariencia nos derrotaras – en eso el empezó a crear de nuevo su explosión arcoíris – toma esto ¡EXPLOSION ARCOIRIS! – rápidamente la esfera de energía fue disparada hacia natsu causando una gran explosión – je je ya te derrote – dijo esto mientras veía como el humo de la explosión se iba disipando pero lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido

… - natsu quien había salido ileso del ataque solo se le quedo viendo

No puede ser – dijo helios mientras veía como natsu no había sufrido daño, y ni siquiera le había rasgado la ropa rápidamente natsu desapareció y reapareció enfrente de helios con un gran rodillazo lo cual le saco todo el aire a este – haa – después natsu con un golpe lo mando hacia el suelo con una gran velocidad

helios – dijeron los 10 magos restantes muy sorprendidos

Rápidamente los 10 empezaron a atacar a natsu con magia pero natsu no recibió daño alguno y al ver que la magia no funcionaba decidieron atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo pero también no resulto, ya que natsu esquivaba como si nada sus ataques, natsu se separo de ellos y se elevo mas mientras que los 10 magos sele quedaron viendo

… - natsu puso sus manos enfrente con las cuales empezó a crear una esfera de color blanco muy grande –¡DESTELLO DE RA!– fue lo que dijo natsu quien después de decir eso disparo la esfera contra los 10 magos los cuales iban cayendo directamente al suelo, pero algo sorprendió a natsu y eso fue que mientras gaia caía fue salvada por laxus, los otros magos también fueron salvados de morir por la caída por los magos de fiore, natsu por su parte no le vio importancia y rápidamente voltio a ver a dios serena con una mirada de furia por lo cual rápidamente se dirigió a este

Así que vienes por mi – dijo dios serena con una sonrisa – pues ven que no te tengo miedo – dios serena trato de atacar a natsu con un golpe físico pero natsu como si nada agarro su brazo y se lo rompió muy fácil - haaa – grito dios serena rápidamente natsu le rompió el otro brazo seguido de las dos piernas, al final de esto dios serena cayo al suelo mientras lloraba de miedo mientras veía como natsu sonreía sádicamente – no por favor perdóname, te lo suplico – natsu lo empezó a torturar con pequeños ataques mágicos y físicos a la vez, nadie podía creer lo que veía, rápidamente natsu volteo a ver a los magos de fiore, estos quedaron sorprendidos por la mirada de natsu la cual mostraba una sonrisa muy extraña. Rápidamente este dejo a dios serena y se acerco a los magos de fiore y sin que ellos pudieran reaccionar el los empezó a atacar

_**Continuara…**_

_**Descripción de los personajes aquí**_

_**Afrodita: 16 años, tez clara, cabello corto de color morado, ojos del mismo color de su cabello, de 161 cm de estatura, pechos pequeños, de vestimenta carga vestido estilo lolita de color purpura con medias negras y zapatos color negro.**_

_**Artemis: 22 años, tez clara, cabello largo de color azul celeste, ojos color azul cielo, de 170 cm de estatura, pechos del tamaño de erza, de vestimenta trae un vestido con sandalias del mismo estilo de la Artemis de saint seiya.**_

_**Helios: 19 años, tez clara, cabello color blanco estilo de arima, ojos de color negro, de la misma estatura de natsu, de vestimenta trae un chaleco de color gris mostrando su fuerte abdomen y sus brazos con unos pantalones de color negro con tenis blancos.**_

_**Raziel: 19 años, tez clara, cabello gris estilo hide, color de ojos blanco, de la misma estatura de helios, de vestimenta trae una chaqueta blanca un una nota musical en la parte trasera de esta y unos pantalones de color gris con con tenis negros.**_

_**Gaia: 26 años, tez clara, cabello largo color plateado, ojos de color verdes, 165 cm de estatura, pechos del tamaño de lucy, de vestimenta trae una armadura guerrera con tiras color café con botas de cuero y guantes de platino.**_

_**Morfeo: 20 años, tez morena clara, cabello corto de color blanco y negro, ojos de color rojo, de 180 cm de estatura, de vestimenta solo trae consigo una gabardina de color negro dando a mostrar su pecho con palabras tatuadas y con solo unos jeans azules sin calzado.**_

_**Hefestos: 22 año, tez clara, cabello formal de color negro, ojos de color azul, de 175 cm de estatura, de vestimenta trae un esmoquin de mayordomo color negro con guantes blancos**_

_**Ash: 17 años, tez morena clara, cabello parado de color verde, ojos color negro, de 168 cm de estatura, de vestimenta trae solo un pantalón árabe de color negro con tobilleras el mismo color.**_

_**Aton: 15 años, tez morena clara, cabello corto de color rojo, ojos color verde claro, de 165 cm de estatura, de vestimenta trae un suéter de color negro que le tapa la boca con un pantalón corto oscuro.**_

_**Júpiter: 18 años, tez clara, cabello corto color dorado, ojos color morado, de 170 cm de estatura, de vestimenta trae una camiseta blanca en sima de esta tiene una chaqueta de cuero negra la imagen de un dragón en la espalda con un pantalón de color azul marino**_

_**Juno: 24 años, tez morena clara, cabello largo rizado de color rubio, ojos color miel, de 169 cm de estatura, de vestimenta trae un traje de neopreno blanco con unas hombreras y falda de platino, con guantes de platino y botas de platino**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Misiones

Natsu veía a sus aliados muy lastimados, y estos se le quedaron viendo muy confundidos. Natsu lentamente se dirigía a ellos sin mostrar expresión alguna, no obstante uno de los dioses de ishgar rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

Todos – dijo hyberion – rápido no bajen la guardia, el en cualquier momento puede atacarnos

No puede ser – dijo erza – eso es imposible, natsu jamás atacaría a sus aliados

Erza date cuenta el ya no es el mago que cono…- hyberion rápidamente fue cayado de una patada a gran velocidad

Cállate – le dijo natsu muy calmado – me molesta tu voz – rápidamente natsu puso su mano enfrente del cuerpo de hyberion – DIN – en eso un rayo de magia impacto con hyberion dejándolo fuera de combate

Natsu – dijo erza sorprendida por lo que había echo su amigo

Yo no soy natsu – dijo muy serio – yo soy vishuam

Je, con que no eres natsu – dijo un hombre de cabello azul oscuro – entonces no me contendré contigo, rápidamente choco un puño con su mano – ICE MAKE – dijo mientras empezaba a brillar sus manos – toma esto estúpido, COLD EXCALIBUR – rápidamente gray forma una gran espada de hielo pero esta tenia una mancha negra en forma de llamas, rápidamente corrió hacia vishuam y le dio un tajo que provoco una gran explosión con mucho humo – resiste eso – dijo gray retirándose

Vaya – dijo vishuam como si nada – parece que eres fuerte – mientras el humo se iba disipando todos pudieron ver que vishuam no tenia ningún rasguño – ahora déjame a mi

No puede ser – dijo gray muy sorprendido

Te mostrare al menos el .00001% de mi poder – dijo vishuam mientras alzaba su puño el cual comenzó a brillar – arte antiguo – en eso el puño dejo de brillar y rápidamente una llama dorada apareció, este rápidamente corrió hacia gray pero en un instante desapareció

Donde esta – dijo gray quien no pudo sentir presencia alguna

Mira arriba – dijo vishuam, rápidamente gray miro arriba – no mejor atrás de ti – rápidamente gray voltio – o mejor debajo de ti – gray rápidamente vio el suelo pero no encontró nada - no mejor a tus lados – rápidamente gray miro sus lados pero no había nada

Donde estas – dijo gray muy serio

Estoy en todos los lugares – en eso gray recibio un golpe en su abdomen, uno en su espalda, uno en la mandíbula, otro en la cabeza y uno de cada lado – CHOQUE DE LA LLAMA DE LUZ – dijo vishuam que dejo el cuerpo de gray de rodillas – pensé que sobrevivirías – dijo tomando la cabeza de gray – me equivoque – rápidamente estuvo a punto de dar el golpe final pero fue detenido por juvia

Que le piensas hacer a gray–sama – dijo juvia con una cara siniestra

O tu también quieres morir – dijo vishuam el cual empezó a mostrar mas emociones – pues ven – dijo con una sonrisa – ven a mi pequeña zorra

Suelta a mi querido gray-sama – dijo lluvia corriendo hacia vishuam – prueba esto DOBLE ONDA – rápidamente unas olas enormes chocaron con vishuam quien aventó a gray hacia ella – gray-sama – dijo juvia agarrando el cuerpo de gray, rápidamente atrás de ella apareció vishuam

Juvia atrás de ti – le grito levy

Eh? – dijo juvia quien volteo rápido

Alguna vez has sentido una patada a velocidad celestial – dijo vishuam mientras alzaba su pierna la cual empezó a brillar para después golpear a juvia, esta protegió el cuerpo de gray mientras fue mandada a volar

Chicos – grito un mago rubio

Que cosa laxus – dijo erza

Me di cuenta de algo – dijo laxus – el absorbe magia

Que, es enserio – dijo lucy muy sorprendida

No puede ser eso es imposible – dijo freed

Pero tenemos una ventaja – dijo laxus con una sonrisa – el no puede atacar mientras esta absorbiendo magia, esa es su debilidad

Oh no descubrieron mi punto débil – dijo vishuam preocupado

Entonces quieres decir que ataquemos todos juntos – dijo gajeel

Si – dijo laxus – y necesitamos la ayuda de ustedes también – dijo laxus señalando a los magos de alvarez

Pero porque si somos sus enemigos – dijo gaia la cual veía a laxus

Eso ya no importa estúpida – le grito laxus muy serio – si el sigue así moriremos

Es cierto – le dijo erza – no importa si son nuestros enemigos, nosotros no los vemos de la misma forma – estas palabras entraron en los hombres de alvarez

Esta bien les ayudaremos en esto – dijo gaia quien miro a sus amigos y vio que también ellos estaban dispuestos a ayudar

Bien – dijo erza

Yo lanzare el primer ataque – dijo laxus

Yo te ayudare – dijo gaia

Bien entonces todos nosotros ataquemos aparte – dijo erza alzando el puño

Si – gritaron todos los magos

Rápidamente laxus soltó un gran rugido de dragon mientras que gaia la cual creo un cristal absorbió un poco de magia de laxus lo incrusto en la tierra creo de nuevo el jardín de cristales destinado para vishuam, rápidamente vishuam se posiciono para absorber ambos ataques pero vio que los de mas magos saltaron para atacarle

Dios he perdido – dijo vishuam muy sorprendido

Regrésanos a natsu – gritaron todos

Parece que moriré – dijo vishuam muy nervio – je – dijo en voz baja – NO ME JODAN – dijo muy serio vishuam – prueben esto idiotas CICLON DE LA OSCURIDAD – rápidamente un gran domo oscuro se formo alrededor de vishuam este domo mando a volar a todos los magos dejándoles lastimados de gravedad – que pensaron que tenia esa debilidad, pues déjenme decirles algo ¡YO SOY VISHUAM EL MAGO SIN DEBILIDAD ALGUNA! – grito esto muy furioso con todos

Eso es mentira – dijo laxus que se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, rápidamente vishuam se puso enfrente de laxus – todo mago tiene una debilidad

Crees que es mentira – dijo vishuam mirándole con desprecio – pues – en eso como si nada le golpeo el abdomen sacándole el aire – estas equivocado yo soy alguien al que nadie podrá derrotar – rápidamente saco su puño del abdomen de laxus, este rápidamente cayo – bien creo que es hora de que mueras – dijo mientras lo tomaba del cabello, sorprendentemente alguien lo aparto

N… no, no dejare que lo mates – dijo gaia mientras protegía a laxus

Porque – dijo vishuam con una sonrisa

Porque, porque yo lo amo – dijo gaia mientras empezaba a derramar lagrimas lo cual noto laxus

Lo amas, pero si apenas lo conociste – le dijo vishuam muy sorprendido

No, yo ya lo conocía desde hace mucho – dijo gaia, lo cual sorprendió a vishuam – y además se que en un futuro me llegare a casar con el y formare una familia con el – dijo esta muy decidida

Pero porque dices eso – dijo vishuam muy serio –

porque hay un cristal que puedo crear en el cual puedo mostrar tanto el pasado como el futuro y yo vi mi futuro, un futuro de alegría en la cual yo ya no estaría nunca sola – dijo gaia

Je je entonces yo los matare a ambos para que así puedan continuar su estúpido romance – dijo vishuam tocando una mejilla de gaia – muere – dijo con una voz seca mientras le daba una cachetada a gaia la cual le separo de laxus

Ha… - dijo laxus mientras veía como gaia estaba en el piso esto rápidamente lo cabreo tanto que sacaba rayos tanto de sus ojos como de la boca – tu… muere – rápidamente laxus le encesto un golpe a la cara de vishuam lo cual lo hizo retroceder – prueba esto, la técnica que me prohibir usar, el gran trueno volta – dijo laxus quien rápidamente se envolvió el mismo con rayos – muere – laxus gano gran velocidad lo que sorprendió a vishuam, otra ves golpeo a vishuam pero esta ves lo lanzo al cielo donde lo empezó a golpear consecutivamente como si fuera una pelota de volibol – toma este ultimo golpe – rápidamente este con un gran codazo golpeo a vishuam en el abdomen ambos impactaron juntos en el suelo causando mucho polvo – ha… ha… ha… – jadeo laxus quien ahora tenia toda su ropa destruida junto con grandes quemaduras en varias partes de su cuerpo

Ha ha – quedo sin decir palabra alguna vishuam apenas este ataque pudo hacer un rasguño – debo admitirlo, ese golpe si me dolió – este rápidamente desapareció y reapareció atrás de laxus – para tu información por darme un gran golpe no te matare, bueno no ahora – dijo vishuam mientras veía como laxus caía de rodillas, para finalmente acabar en el suelo – bueno ahora si te matare – dijo con una sonrisa

Natsu ya basta – dijo erza quien lo abraza por la espalda – no continúes – grito con un tono de voz quebradiza

Ya dije que no soy… - dijo este muy serio pero se sorprendió de cómo se encontraba erza en estos momentos, ella estaba llorando

No importa si dijiste que no eras natsu – dijo erza mientras lloraba – yo se que eso es mentira, ya que el natsu que es mi amigo, no, mejor diré que natsu la persona que amo, sigue adentro – dijo erza muy triste rápidamente soltó a natsu y lo vio a la cara y rápidamente le dio un beso en los labios – por favor NATSU VUELVE – grito mientras terminaba el beso y ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de natsu

Ha – grito de dolor vishuam mientras apartaba a erza de el – que es esto – dijo vishuam mientras se tocaba el pecho – tu maldita puta – dijo mientras veía a erza – que me hiciste – dijo mientras rápidamente empezó a brillar – NOOOOOO – grito mientras la luz seguía, al terminar de brillar se dieron cuenta de que natsu volvió a ser el mismo

Natsu – grito erza quien corrió rápido hacia natsu con lagrimas en sus ojos – natsu despierta – dijo erza quien se sentó al lado de natsu y lo coloco en su regazo – natsu despierta por favor

E… erza – dijo natsu en voz baja quien abría poco a poco sus ojos

Rápidamente una esfera de magia fue lanzada hacia a ellos pero alguien la detuvo

Tu – dijo erza mientras veía quien los había salvado

Zeref – dijo natsu muy serio

Je je – rio alguien que bajaba poco a poco del cielo - parece que sobrevivimos – rápidamente se dieron cuenta que esa persona era igual a natsu solo que su cabello era violeta

Tu quien eres – le dijo zeref muy serio

Yo soy tsuna, tsuna dragneel – dijo este con una sonrisa – y soy el portador de la magia de luz verdadera, hermano zeref dragneel – esto sorprendió mucho a natsu

Que, yo no tengo un hermano llamado tsuna, mi único hermano es natsu, mi hermano Etherias Natsu Dragneel – esto sorprendió a todos los que estaban allí

Apártate ahora – le dijo muy serio tsuna – tengo que unirme de nuevo con natsu

No – dijo zeref – si quieres tocarle me deberás derrotar

Ha eres débil hermanito , yo ya te supere – dijo este mientras apareció al lado de zeref sin que este se diera cuenta – así que adiós – rápidamente puso su mano en el pecho de zeref – REVERSE – en un instante zeref tenia atravesado un rayo de luz en su pecho – te quitare tanto tu inmortalidad como tu magia de la muerte, pero alégrate no morirás – dijo este mientras en su mano mostraba una esfera negra a cual rápidamente tomo forma a la de otro zeref pero este con cabello blanco

Gracias tsuna – dijo este – gracias por liberarme

De nada hermano ra – dijo tsuna con una sonrisa

Ustedes, que son – dijo zeref un poco débil

Cállate – le dijo ra – necesito fusionarme de nuevo contigo zeref, para tener el alcaesto, ya que la primera fusión no estuvo para nada bien

Igual yo necesito a natsu para tener el alcaesto – dijo este muy serio – así que denme a natsu

Yo jamás me fusionare contigo – dijo natsu parándose – mejor lárgate

Que me largue, jamás – dijo tsuna

No permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos – dijo natsu en posición de pelea

Que, pensaste que los lastimaría mas de lo que tu ya hiciste – dijo tsuna con una sonrisa

Que dices – dijo natsu

Solo mira a tu alrededor – dijo mostrándole como casi todos sus amigos estaban apunto de morir – tu les hiciste esto idiota

No puede ser – dijo natsu muy sorprendido – mientes yo no les hice esto – dijo natsu muy furioso

Hay natsu no lo quieres aceptar – dijo tsuna mirándole con una sonrisa

Cállate – dijo natsu quien rápidamente empezó a brillar es hora de mostrarte que no fui yo

Tsuna que le pasa – le dijo ra

No lo se hermano pero ya mero lo sabremos – dijo tsuna muy sorprendido

Haaaa – grito natsu mientras se transformaba de nuevo en vishuam – que es esto – dijo natsu mientras notaba la transformación

Hermano parece que ya no necesitamos la fusión – dijo con una sonrisa – entonces yo también me transformare – rápidamente este grito y también se transformo en vishuam

Tsuna tu también, entonces yo me transformare también – dijo ra mientras empezó a brillar rápidamente se transformo en alguien mas ahora era – soy, soy aldafor – a hora ra tenia otra apariencia, este lucia mas tranquilo con su cabello para atrás con un mechos de pelo, en su frente tenia el signo de un sol, también llevaba una chaqueta de manga corta de color blanca sobre su pecho descubierto, con un pantalón corto de color gris con unas botas negras

Que esta pasando – dijo zeref mientras caía al suelo muy débil

Que no lo entiendes zeref – dijo aldafor con una sonrisa – tu, nuestros hermanos y yo, no somos seres de este mundo

Entonces que somos – dijo zeref mientras se tocaba el pecho

Somos elements – dijo muy serio aldafor

Nunca he oído hablar de ellos – dijo zeref mientras se ponía enojado

Te lo contare – dijo aldafor mientras creaba una esfera de visualización – nosotros los elements somos los creadores de la magia, y cada element se divide en naciones por los elementos que controla, fuego agua, tierra, aire, luz y oscuridad, cada element puede controlar su elemento y sus derivados como si fuera magia, nosotros le decimos de otra forma, le decimos kai

Kai – dijo sorprendido zeref

Así es kai – dijo aldafor mientras se paraba enfrente de zeref

Hermano – le dijo vishuam muy serio

Que cosa vishu – le dijo aldafor

La fusión la siento rara – dijo vishuam – creo que esta incompleta

Con que incompleta – dijo aldafor tocándose la barbilla – creo que es necesario fusionarse entonces

Y para que quieren fusionarse – dijo zeref levantándose poco a poco

La fusión element – le dijo aldafor – pocos la han logrado, y nosotros somos de esos pocos, se dice que cuando se realice la fusión mas poderosa, el que surja de esta será el que dirigirá el nuevo mundo – le dijo mientras le mostraba una marca en su palma de su mano en forma de sol– y nosotros somos los elegidos, así que cooperen con nosotros y si no lo hacen yo conozco una técnica la cual les arrebatara su kai de por vida y me lo quedare yo

Yo – dijo natsu mientras los veía – jamás me fusionare con bastardos como ustedes – en eso natsu se les fue encima

Crees que podrás solo por haberte transformado en vishuam – le dijo tsuna

No sabes ninguna función de la fusión – dijo aldafor – y aun así nos atacas, si que eres un idiota

¡CAYENSE! – les grito natsu quien creo un rugido de fuego pero fue absorbido por parte de sus hermanos – oh mierda

Bien es nuestro turno – dijeron al unisonó, rápidamente chocaron puños los dos y dijeron su ataque – arte de la luz de la destrucción – en eso un gran circulo apareció enfrente de ellos - ¡EXPLOCION ALPHA! – en eso rayos de colores salieron disparados de el circulo los cuales al impactar con natsu le hicieron perder su transformación

Natsu – dijo zeref sorprendido

Ahora sigues tu – dijeron ellos mientras otra vez otra vez hacían el ataque este hizo que zeref sufriera un gran daño

Bien creo que es hora de lo planeado – dijo tsuna

Creo que tienes razón nuestros hermanos no merecen vivir – dijo ra – rápidamente formaron un circulo mágico alrededor de estos dos poniéndoles de rodillas, después hicieron como aang al quitar el elemento a un enemigo – bien ya esta ahora a quitarles su kai

Si – dijo tsuna mientras hacia lo mismo que su hermano, después de unos segundo los cuerpos de zeref y natsu quedaron tirados mientras no presentaban ninguna señal de vida, después de esto ambos terminaron su transformación para volver a ser normales

Vámonos que nuestro plan tiene que comenzar hermano – dijo ra mientras aparecía un portal atrás de el

Bien hermano – dijo tsuna entrando junto con su hermano al portal y desapareciendo del lugar

Todos los presentes, tanto enemigos como amigos quedaron muy sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver, pero todos rápidamente se dirigieron a donde estaban natsu y zeref muy lastimados

Natsu – grito erza junto con todos sus amigos

Mi señor – dijeron los once magos de alvarez

Malditos, como pudieron hacer eso – dijo dios serena mientras su brazos y piernas se iban curando

Todos se vieron y rápidamente hicieron lo mejor para los dos magos.

Pasaron los días y natsu junto con zeref no despertaban para nada es como si estuvieran en un coma de por vida. Pero mientras los demás pensaban que ellos no hacían nada estaban muy equivocados ya que ellos se encontraban en un espacio diferente

Mis queridos chicos, despierten – dijo una voz y esta hizo que dos magos se despertaran

Do… donde estoy – dijo natsu mientras abria los ojos – y por que estoy desnudo – dijo esto al darse cuenta que no tenia ninguna prenda

N… natsu – dijo zeref mientras lo iba viendo

Tu, que haces aquí, mejor dicho como es que llegue yo aquí dime estúpido – dijo natsu muy serio – responde me

Natsu yo no tengo explicación alguna, ya que yo no tuve nada que ver – dijo zeref

Tienes razón zeref, tu no fuiste el que los trajo aquí fui yo – dijo la voz

Tu cállate – dijo natsu muy serio pero después de 5 segundos se dio cuenta – que tu que

Así es pequeño dragón, yo fui el que los trajo aquí - le dijo la voz

Entonces muéstrate – dijo natsu

Bien si es lo que quieres – dijo la voz mientras poco a poco se fue viendo la cabeza de un temible dragón

Guaaa – se sorprendió natsu

Cual es su nombre – dijo zeref muy sorprendido

mi nombre es, neo y soy uno de los dos dragones gemelos de la creación – dijo con voz seria

y que es lo que quieres con nosotros – dijeron natsu y zeref al unisonó

quiero que salven al mundo de dos amenazas – dijo neo mas serio –

cuales son esas amenazas – dijo natsu

creo que no es el momento para que les diga – dijo el dragon mientras cerraba sus ojos

pero porque – dijo natsu mas serio

eso lo deberán descubrir ustedes dos – dijo el dragon muy serio – no me queda mucho tiempo – dijo muy serio – pero tuve el tiempo necesario para reconstruir sus cuerpos

que dices con reconstruir – dijo zeref

pero cuando despierten, ustedes ya no, ya no – dijo el dragon mientras iba desapareciendo no sin antes decirles – reconstruyan sus lazos si quieren que nos volvamos a ver

espera – dijeron ambos

Zeref junto con natsu despertaron muy agitados y sudados, cuando se calmaron se dieron cuenta de que estaban reposando en camas separadas en el cuarto de un gran castillo, después de darse cuenta de donde estaban ambos se miraron directamente

tu – dijo natsu muy furioso – te matare, tu fuiste el que mato a jii-chan – rápidamente natsu se abalanzo sobre zeref, al cual lo saco de su cama y lo tiro en el piso salvajemente. Natsu rápidamente se sentó sobre de el

… - zeref solo se le quedo viendo ya que estaba muy sorprendido de algo

Anda di algo, pide perdón – dijo natsu apunto de propinarle un golpe a la cara – he dicho que, pidas perdón

Natsu – pronuncio levemente zeref

No digas mi nombre con tu maldita boca – le grito muy furioso, después de esto le dio un gran golpe en la cara para al ultimo levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación

Hermano – dijo zeref mientras se tocaba su cara y se levantaba

Yo, no soy tu hermano – dijo natsu mirándolo con un aura asesina

Je je, creo que merezco que digas eso – dijo zeref en tono comprensivo – hermano

Ya te dije que no soy tu hermano – le dijo muy furioso

No te has dado cuenta verdad – dijo zeref mientras le daba una sonrisa

De que hablas – dijo natsu sin entender

De que, ya no mato a los seres que me rodean – le dijo mientras empezaba a derramar una lagrima de su ojo derecho mientras sonreía, eso sorprendió a natsu

Pero, como? – comento natsu sin entender

Perdí mi magia – le dijo zeref mientras le salía otra lagrima

No puede ser, un mago jamás pierde su magia – dijo natsu mientras le ponía enfrente su puño – observa – natsu trato de envolver su mano en llamas pero no pudo – pero que mierda

Parece que somos los únicos hermano – dijo zeref

Deja de joderme, con que soy tu maldito hermano – le dijo natsu muy furioso, zeref solo lo veía un poco triste

Te pido perdón – dijo zeref mientras hacia una reverencia – se que te cause mucho dolor pero antes de eso quiero que sepas la razón por la cual cause todo eso – rápidamente esto dejo callado a natsu

Okey, te escuchare – fue lo único que pudo decir natsu

Por que parte quieres que empiece – le dijo zeref todavía en la reverencia

Desde el inicio de tu historia – dijo natsu muy serio

Bien comenzare – dijo zeref mientras dejaba la reverencia y empezo a contar:

**_Todo inicio en el año 2XX, yo era un niño cuando comencé con mis investigaciones, y todas las investigaciones hablaban de cómo traer a la vida a las persona esas fueron la torre del cielo y el proyecto eclipse, te preguntaras porque hacia esas investigaciones, todas estas las hice con el propósito de traer a la vida a mi pequeño hermano menor el cual había muerto dos meses atrás ese mismo año, yo fui criticado por mis planes y me quitaron el titulo de mago cuando cumplí 17, yo me enfurecí demasiado pero en ese instante un aura oscura me cubrió mi cuerpo dándome la magia de la muerte mejor conocida como law, yo me di cuenta que mi vida había sido maldecida desde instante, por lo cual empecé con un viaje para buscar al ser capaz de acabar con mi vida nunca lo encontré por lo cual me di cuenta de que si no existía yo lo crearía, rápidamente comencé con la creación de mis etherias, los etherias que hice no fueron capaces de matarme por lo cual los guarde en libros, no fue hasta el año 5XX en el cual cree a el etherias mas fuerte utilizando el cuerpo de mi fallecido hermano menor este acepto los genes del etherias, pero tardo mucho en madurar no fue hasta que despertó 10 años después, en el transcurso de ese tiempo yo conocí a la fundadora de fairy tail la cual también adquirió la magia de la muerte y también la cual podía acabar con su sufrimiento de inmortalidad utilizando su magia mas poderosa el lumen historie, por otra parte el etherias despertó ya crecido y muy salvaje, el empezó a pelear contra el dragón de fuego igneel la batalla duro semanas, pero nunca llego a terminar la pelea ya que igneel quedo muy cansado y el etherias volvió a ser un niño, esto sorprendió a igneel por lo cual para que el niño no cayera por el camino del mal lo adopto como su hijo, el niño no despertó por doscientos años lo cual dejo muy impresionado a igneel, antes de que el niño despertara igneel creo recuerdo falsos en la mente del niño, el niño al final despertó y tomo como familia al dragón del cual aprendió magia de dragón slayer._**

Eso es todo lo que te puedo contar – le dijo zeref – perdón por si te confundí en algunas partes, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decir

Y tus padres, que fue de ellos – dijo natsu muy serio

Fueron asesinados por unos magos después de que mi hermano murió – dijo zeref con resentimiento

No se si lo que dice es cierto, pero de ser así, entonces si soy tu hermano – dijo natsu

Así es, y es cierto natsu, tu eres mi hermano menor – dijo zeref quien rápidamente se puso triste – ahora que yo perdí mi inmortalidad, puedes matarme si quieres, Ya que creo que es justo que tomes la cabeza de la persona que mato a tu ser querido- rápidamente agacho la cabeza en señal de que podía matarle pero natsu no hizo nada

No – le dijo natsu muy serio – aunque diste la orden de matar a jii-chan, no puedo matarte

Porque no? – dijo zeref muy sorprendido

Porque – en eso natsu le sonrió – somos hermanos – una lagrima salió de su ojo derecho

Natsu – dijo zeref mientras abría los ojos – hermano, perdóname

Te perdono, no importa lo que hiciste, te perdono ya que somos familia – le dijo natsu mientras lo abrazaba, en ese momento ambos vieron que ya no se encontraban en la habitación si no en un jardín con rosas de diferente colores

Que es esto – dijo zeref separándose de natsu

No lo se pero hay que estar alerta – dijo natsu poniéndose en posición de batalla, de repente un gran dragón cayo en el lugar

Parece que ya se conectaron – dijo el dragón mientras les daba una mirada seria

Que cosa con conectarnos – dijo natsu sin comprender

Natsu, creo que se refiere a que ya nos llevamos bien – dijo zeref

A eso, si tienes razón dragón pero quien eres – dijo natsu

Je je me olvidaron, pero no importa – dijo el dragon

Como que te olvidamos – dijo natsu – estas diciendo que ya te conocíamos

Si, me conocieron en sus subconscientes, cuando estaban muy débiles – les dijo el dragón – y creo que para entablar una mejor conversación me quitare esta forma – dijo el dragón que rápidamente se empezó a deshacer, de el humo salió un hombre de cabello largo de color negro con una armadura morada

Quien es usted – dijo zeref un poco sorprendido

Soy el dios dragón Armagedón, mejor conocido como neo – dijo de forma elegante – y soy uno de los dragones gemelos de la creación del mundo

Dios? – dijeron los dos hermanos

Así es y necesito de su ayuda – dijo mientras les daba la espalda y creaba una pantalla de cristal

Pero para que – dijo natsu sin entender

Los necesito, para dos misiones, la primera es que destruyan su mundo – rápidamente volteo con una mirada muy seria

Que dices – dijo natsu un poco molesto – quieres que destruya mi mundo, jamás

Estoy con natsu, no tenemos nada en contra de nuestro mundo – le dijo zeref muy serio

Sabia que esto no seria fácil, así que prepare esto – dijo neo quien hizo que el cristal empezara a procesar una secuencia de imágenes

Que es eso – dijo natsu

Es esta la razón por la que quiero que destruyan su mundo – dijo neo – su mundo es algo que jamás debió existir, ya que ustedes utilizan la magia solamente para la guerra

Eso no es cierto – dijo natsu muy serio – nosotros la usamos para ayudar a las personas

Déjenme decirles algo – dijo neo muy serio – su mundo nunca debió tener magia

Que cosas dices – dijo zeref

Como lo escucharon, su mundo jamás debió tener magia – dijo mas serio

Pero porque lo dices – dijo natsu

Porque sus antepasados, le robaron al mundo primario dos de sus diosas, las diosas sentry – dijo neo un poco molesto – y si no me creen, vean esto – rápidamente la pantalla los envolvió en media esfera y les paso unas imágenes que fueron contadas por neo – las diosa sentry fueron junto con los dos dioses dragones, los creadores del todo y la nada, estos crearon solo dos mundos – dijo mientras unos hologramas se formaron en sus manos –

_**el mundo de olimpus y el mundo de asgaresh, estos dos convivían en armonía utilizando el kai, o para ustedes la magia, pero un día, unas personas se revelaron contra los dioses, y estos fueron ni mas ni menos que sus antepasados, estos quisieron crear un nuevo mundo sin reglas por lo cual atacaron a todos sin piedad alguna, pero esto molesto a los dioses, y lo que hicieron fue, quitarles el kai, los rebeldes se molestaron y por lo cual su sed de tener kai llego bastante lejos ya que cuando las diosas trataron de hablar con ellos, estos capturaron a dos de las diosas sentry con las cuales crearon otro mundo, los habitantes tanto de olimpus como de asgaresh trataron de entrar en el mundo de los rebeldes pero no dio frutos ya que ellos crearon una barrera con las diosas capturadas, estos tuvieron descendencia a la cual les fueron pasando una historia muy falsa sobre el origen de la magia**_

No te creo, eso es una mentira – dijo natsu muy furioso

Y si te dijera que esas diosas son ellas – dijo neo señalando un holograma que mostraba a dos mujeres con vestimenta divina

No puede ser – dijo natsu quien rápidamente que una de las diosas era erza y la otra era como mira

Imposible, como… - zeref trato de hablar pero fue callado

**_Las diosas para tener un poco de libertad crearon a dos descendientes, ya que después de que fueron capturadas las metieron en un campo de absorción, pero como ustedes saben las cosas no duran para siempre, por lo cual el año 777 del mes siete del día 7 utilizaron a los dragones para mantener otra vez a los campos de absorción en funcionamiento con la ayuda del descendiente principal de los rebeldes layla heartfilia la cual era la persona indicada para el ritual ya que esta era una gran maga de espíritus celestiales_**

Eso no es cierto – dijo natsu muy furioso – la madre de lucy jamás haría eso, jamás sacrificaría a los dragones con tal de preservar la magia

Ve esto entonces – le dijo neo mostrándole el día en el que los dragones desaparecieron

**_Pasado_**

**_Señorita layla – dijo un hombre con un traje completamente blanco_**

**_Que cosa – dijo layla muy seria_**

**_Esta lista – dijo otro hombre_**

**_Si – dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa bastante sádica – es hora de sacrificar a estas cosas inmundas, para que nuestro mundo siga por el curso que siempre a tenido_**

**_Esta listo señora layla – dijo un hombre_**

**_Okey que empiece este ritual – dijo ella mientras ponía sus manos enfrente de un circulo mágico_**

**_Los dragones sintieron todo el poder mágico que creaba el círculo de layla, lo cual los puso alerta y salieron disparados para ese lugar_**

**_Je, que rápido llegaron esos asquerosos pedazos de lagartija – dijo ella con una mueca sádica – mueran por nuestro beneficio estúpidos dragones – rápidamente un gran dragón alerto a todos pero fue muy tarde_**

**_Oh no – dijo un gran dragón rojo – no quería llegar a esto – dijo el dragón que era arrastrado por la cantidad de magia – todos los dragones escuchen – dijo muy serio – si queremos vivir tenemos que entrar en el cuerpo de los humanos a los cuales nosotros adoptamos_**

**_De acuerdo – dijeron todos los dragones_**

**_Se fuerte natsu – dijo igneel mientras desaparecía con una sonrisa – al menos are algo antes de incrustarme en tu cuerpo – otra vez les hablo a los dragones – todos escúchenme, no podemos desaparecer sin hacer nada por lo cual – en eso todos los dragones entendieron – ataquemos con nuestro ultimo aliento a esta perra_**

**_Si – gritaron todos los dragones_**

**_Unison raid – gritaron todos juntos – mil dragones nacientes – rápidamente las auras de los dragones se mesclaron y volaron hacia la mama de lucy_**

**_Que es esto – dijo layla mientras veía que cosa se acercaba – oh no – layla trato de huir pero por el hechizo no se podía mover - maldita sea ayúdenme – dijo mientras veía a los hombres, pero estos solo huyeron – no – rápidamente el ataque impacto en el pecho de layla mandándola a volar_**

**_Fin del recuerdo_**

Los dragones dieron su vida para no morir – dijo neo – y no para detener la dragonificacion

Eso es mentira igneel me… – natsu fue cayado

Se que te salvo de la dragonificacion, pero solo lo hizo para que no se volvieran a sacrificar a mas dragones inocentes – le dijo neo mientras lo veía muy serio – pero los dragones pudieron dañar el hechizo, ahora la esfera que mantiene cautiva a las diosas esta en un estado critico por lo cual quiero su ayuda para destruir esos campos de absorción y liberarlas

Pero y acnologia, porque no – trato de hablar zeref

el no es una amenaza, el ya sabia sobre ese plan por lo cual, el para no seguir ese poder mágico se enterró a si mismo en lacrimas – dijo neo

estas diciendo que acnologia es realidad bueno – dijo natsu muy serio – eso es una estupidez, igneel…

acnologia mato a tu padre por orden de el mismo – dijo neo - igneel peleo solo para tener una muerte digna

mentira – dijo natsu – acnologia es una amenaza, el casi nos mata en la isla tenrou a mi y a todos mis amigos

el solo quería transportarlos a olimpus – dijo neo muy serio – ya que en estos momentos olimpus quiere recuperar a las diosas con la ayuda de los descendientes de ellas y con ustedes – les señalo

eso es mentira – dijo natsu – todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora es mentira

entonces te lo hare entender con esto – dijo neo mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de natsu

haaaaa – natsu grito de dolor, pero mientras gritaba empezó a ver lo que en realidad era su mundo – no puede ser – dijo natsu cayendo de rodillas – es verdad

natsu – dijo zeref muy serio – disculpe señor neo, puede decirme que es un element

así se les llama a los habitantes del mundo primario olimpus, ellos utilizan el kai elemental y sus ramas – le dijo neo – y ustedes son de esa especie, ustedes son element y pertenecen a el elemento oscuridad

pero como? – dijo zeref – esta diciendo que mis padre también eran traidores

no – dijo neo – tus padres eran grandes elements pero cuando se creo el tercer mundo ellos no pudieron escapar de ser absorbidos – rápidamente neo suspiro – ellos se tuvieron que ocular por mucho tiempo y en ese tiempo naciste tu y ra, pero ra se unió en cuerpo y alma a ti cuando salieron del vientre de tu madre al igual que con natsu y tsuna

pero porque se unieron? – pregunto zeref

yo no se eso la verdad pero algo esta muy claro sus hermanos quieren derrocar a los dioses y destruir los 3 mundos para obtener el elemento perdido el alcaesto – le dijo neo muy serio – por lo cual su segunda misión es detener a sus hermanos a toda costa

pero como no tenemos magia – dijo natsu levantándose

es por eso que ustedes serán entrenados por mi – dijo neo con una sonrisa – les mostrare lo que es en verdad sus kai ya que el que tenían era falso

imposible – dijeron ambos

dejen me decirles esto – dijo jalando un poco de aire - ustedes son los hermanos dragneel, los hermanos que destruirán el tercer y horrible mundo, y los cuales traerán a las diosas de vuelta a donde pertenecen y también serán los que se conviertan en los sucesores de nosotros los dragones gemelos – dijo neo muy decidido – están con migo chicos

si – dijo zeref decidido

de acuerdo – dijo natsu – pero donde entrenaremos

en el valle de la destrucción es el lugar donde cheque en el cual yo podía traspasar la barrera, y es por ese lugar por el cual llegue – les dijo neo – otra cosa chicos

que cosa maestro neo – dijeron ambos hermanos

estoy seguro que ya han visto al rey de los espíritus celestiales – dijo neo

si y que hay con eso – dijo natsu

el también es un traidor de los dos mundos – dijo neo

que, imposible el es muy bueno – dijo natsu

aparenta serlo pero en realidad el odia a los dos mundos originales por tener a los dioses mas poderosos que el – dijo neo – por lo cual yo quiero que ustedes también lo venzan

pero que pasara con los espiritus – dijo natsu

ellos volverán a su verdadero hogar, a asgaresh ya que ha ellos se les lavó el cerebro – dijo neo – y cuando eso pase recuperaran sus verdaderos recuerdos

bien – dijo natsu mientras chocaba su puño con su mano

que tan lejos queda el valle – dijo zeref

esta a unas 72 horas de donde están – dijo neo – pero para que lo encuentren les daré este mapa que les hará llegar en poco tiempo, a por ultimo tengan esto – rápidamente le dio unas bolsa en las cuales habían ropa – esto es mi regalo para ustedes

esta genial – dijo natsu quien rápidamente se puso su nueva ropa, esta constaba de una bata negra con retoques rosas y unas botas de guerra color rojas

que bien – dijo zeref quien notaba que la ropa que le dio era igual que la de natsu pero esta tenia retoques azul marino y unas botas de guerra grises

una cosa – dijo natsu – esta misión es muy difícil solo para nosotros dos por lo cual podemos tener ayuda

si pueden – dijo neo – pero solo si confían mucho en las personas a las cuales les pidan ayuda – dijo neo quien se iba a retirar pero recordó algo – otra cosa, no les con te todo por lo cual cuando lleguen a el valle les contare lo que falta

bien – dijo zeref

de acuerdo – dijo natsu

nos vemos – dijo neo quien despareció y regreso todo a como estaba

bien hermano es hora – dijo natsu

estoy contigo natsu – dijo zeref rápidamente chocaron puños

_**continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Saga civil war

Grupos divididos, amigos perdidos

Natsu junto con su hermano zeref salieron del cuarto en el que estaban y empezaron caminar por el pasillo, no obstante alguien les noto y se les acerco

Oigan – les llamo una mujer– ya despertaron, que bien

Quien es – dijo natsu a zeref quien estaba de a su lado

Ella es una de los 11 magos, es Artemis – dijo zeref mientras se daba la vuelta

Mi señor, veo que se encuentra mejor – dijo Artemis mientras se arrodillaba – alguna cosa que desee mi señor

No – le dijo zeref, rápidamente este puso su mano en la cabeza de Artemis y le jugo el cabello – es mas levántate no me gusta arrodilla y mas ante mi

Mi señor usted… - dijo Artemis un poco sonrojada – jamás me había tocado

Je je lo se – le dijo con una sonrisa

Hey – dijo natsu mientras se metía el dedo en su oído – tenemos que irnos

A es cierto – dijo zeref mientras volteaba a ver a natsu – Artemis podrías hacerme un favor

Si, cual es mi señor – dijo Artemis con una sonrisa

Quiero que no le digas a nadie de que me viste – dijo zeref – y tampoco que viste a natsu

Porque mi señor? – pregunto Artemis un poco confundida

Es que – zeref trataba de mentir pero no podía

Es que, queremos darle una sorpresa – dijo natsu – no es cierto zeref

Es cierto – dijo zeref quien sonrió un poco

De acuerdo – dijo Artemis mas calmada – alguna otra cosa mi señor

No, si quieres ya puedes retirarte – le dijo zeref muy tranquilo

Bien, con su permiso me retiro – dijo Artemis mientras se iba yendo del lugar dejando solo a los dos hermanos

zeref y natsu continuaron con su caminata por unos 15 minutos, esta vez lo hicieron lo mas sigiloso posible

Oye zeref – dijo natsu

Que cosa natsu – dijo zeref mientras checaba si había personas por los corredores del pasillo

Si esta misión es difícil y pedimos ayuda, como sabremos a quien es el indicado para pedírsela – dijo natsu mientras pensaba

Buena pregunta natsu, pero la verdad ni yo se – le dijo zeref

Crees que podamos llamar a el maestro neo – dijo natsu

No lo se – dijo zeref un poco serio – pero hay qué intentar

De acuerdo – dijo natsu quien rápidamente cerro sus ojos junto con zeref y empezaron a concentrarse, estuvieron así por unos 30 minutos pero no paso nada – demonios, creo que lo único que podemos hacer es ir al valle de la destrucción

Si, tienes razón, pero como saldremos de aquí, este pasillo no tiene salida – dijo zeref mientras se ponía serio

Oye – dijo natsu

Que cosa hermano – le dijo zeref

He estado pensado – dijo natsu – porque no mejor hacemos una aparición al estilo de mi gremio, ya que si la hacemos sigilosamente seria muy aburrido

Esta bien y como – le dijo zeref

Tengo una idea – dijo natsu mientras señalaba una ventana enfrenté de ellos

Je je creo que teníamos la misma idea – dijo zeref mientras sonreía – bien hay que correr natsu

A correr – dijo natsu quien junto con zeref empezaron a correr, no tardo mucho para que ellos dos saltaran hacia la ventana y la rompieran, todos los que estaban afuera vieron como ellos caían

Que es eso – dijo una peligris – no es

Si claro que es – dijo una peliroja – es natsu

Señor spriggan? – dijo serena muy sorprendido

Zeref, es genial hacer esto verdad– dijo natsu que se preparaba para amortiguar su caída

Ja ja ja tienes razón natsu, no cabe duda que somos hermanos – dijo zeref con una sonrisa mientras también estaba amortiguando su caída – listo hermano

Mas que listo hermano – dijo natsu mientras aterrizaba haciendo una pirueta y zeref hizo lo mismo

Parece que, aunque perdimos la magia no perdimos casi nuestra condición física – dijo zeref muy sorprendido, rápidamente ellos fueron rodeados por las personas que estaban cerca

Mi señor zeref, es bueno ver andar de nuevo – dijo serena con una sonrisa

Natsu natsu te encuentras bien – dijo un gato volador de color azul – pensé que ya no despertarías – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Happy, que bueno es verte de nuevo – dijo natsu muy feliz

Tu zeref – dijo un chico de cabello oscuro muy furioso – toma esto – rápidamente un golpe salió en directo hacia zeref

… - rápidamente natsu cubrió a zeref y recibió el golpe de gajeel – no levantes tus manos contra mi hermano – dijo natsu de forma amenazante

Tu cállate monstruo – le dijo gajeel muy furioso – tu eres una gran desgracia salamander – rápidamente gajeel lanzo otro ataque el cual volvió a impactar a natsu – porque no haces nada

Así es como recibes a tu nakama después de un largo sueño – dijo natsu un poco molesto

Cierra la boca, yo no tengo nakamas monstruo – dijo gajeel de una manera fría – y mucho mas si están del lado de zeref

Oye tu niño no le hables en ese tono al maestro spriggan – le dijo juno muy furiosa – de no ser por la buena persona que es el y sus reglas, no los habríamos cuidado a ustedes

Cállate, de seguro no sabes lo que es en verdad – dijo gajeel muy serio

Todos lo sabemos – dijeron todos los 11 magos mas fuertes de alvarez j

No puede ser – dijo gajeel muy molesto – ya sabían que hacia y aun lo consideran su emperador – rápidamente gajeel se quedo sin hacer nada hasta que grito muy serio – todas los magos presentes tanto de alvarez como de fiore escuchen lo que les voy a decir, yo soy gajeel redfox y soy el dragon slayer del hierro, yo les comento esto, pase un año en el ejercito del consejo mágico por lo cual vi expedientes de las fechorías que cometió zeref, y por el también el año pasado perdimos a varios magos del consejo mágico gracias al trabajo de sus etherias. Es por eso que yo les digo ahora se que natsu es nakama de muchos pero ahora que ya sabemos de quien es su principal familiar no podremos quedarnos sin hacer nada – les comento muy serio

Hey gajeel, mi hermano no es una persona de mal – dijo natsu muy serio – el solo buscaba su propia muerte, pero ahora ya no es necesaria la guerra

Que estupideces dices salamander, es que acaso te lavo el cerebro zeref – dijo gajeel un poco molesto

Gajeel tu cállate, no conoces su pasado y mucho menos el mío – en eso natsu se le puso enfrente a gajeel – así como me dijiste tu, no me vengas con estupideces

Haber entonces que me explique porque necesitaba el lumen historie – le dijo muy serio

Como, no me escuchaste pedazo de fierro oxidado, el solo busca ponerle fin a su inmortalidad – dijo mientras señalaba a su hermano – pero ahora ha vuelto a ser mortal

De ser así entonces, que ofrezca su cabeza – dijo gajeel – ya que, gracias a el, murió el maestro

Natsu estamos perdiendo tiempo – dijo zeref en voz baja y muy serio – si no hacemos algo…

Lo se hermano – dijo natsu igual de serio y en vos baja – tenemos que irnos rápido, para que así evitar un conflicto peor y además recuperar rápido nuestra magia

Pero como estamos rodeados – le dijo zeref en voz baja

Tengo una idea – dijo natsu con una sonrisa

Porque sonríes salamander – le dijo gajeel un poco molesto

Ustedes me conocieron como un mago malvado, y no lo niego cree cosas malas, pero ahora ya no podre hacerlo, así que quiero que se aparten de nuestro camino – dijo zeref mientras saltaba hacia atrás – ahora natsu

Si – dijo natsu mientras ponía la posición de un rugido de fuego – rugido…

Sabia que te esta… - rápidamente gajeel se puso alerta cuando natsu iba a disparar su ataque

De … - en eso natsu solo soplo un poco de aire

He – dijo gajeel muy sorprendido por lo que había echo natsu

Ahora zeref – grito natsu

Muy bien natsu – dijo zeref mientras saltaba a gajeel de una forma hermosa

Sigan a zeref – grito gajeel muy serio, rápidamente todos los magos empezaron a seguir a zeref

Serena – dijo natsu mientras volteaba a verlo

Que cosa niño – dijo muy serio

Reten a los magos de fiore – dijo natsu muy serio

Pero porque lo haría – dijo serena

Porque si no, tu maestro puede morir – dijo natsu muy serio

De acuerdo – serena rápidamente acato la orden – chicos protejamos al amo spriggan – le dijo serena a sus discípulos

Si maestro – dijeron todos

Oye natsu – le dijo laxus muy serio

Que cosa – le respondió este un poco desconcertado

Les ayudare – dijo laxus mientras se disponía a ayudar a los magos de zeref

Pero porque – dijo natsu muy confundido

No lo se, pero siento que es lo correcto – dijo laxus de manera amable

Okey gracias – dijo natsu con una sonrisa

Bueno que estamos esperando – dijo laxus

Bien – dijo natsu mientras chocaba sus puños – zeref – dijo natsu mientras daba un gran salto con el cual alcanzo a su hermano

Hey natsu tardaste – le dijo zeref mientras sonreía

Bueno es que pedi ayuda – dijo con entusiasmo – bien entonces al valle de la destrucción

Si al valle de la destrucción – dijo zeref mientras miraba al frente – espera tengo una idea

Cual – dijo natsu

Esta – rápidamente zeref empezó a correr de espaldas, rápidamente con sus pies empezó a ser movimientos desconocidos lo cual capto rápidamente serena y sus chicos – bien será mejor que sigamos corriendo

Bueno si tu lo dices – dijo natsu muy serio – desde hace rato siento un cosquilleo

Yo igual natsu, tal vez se deba a las ropas nuevas – dijo zeref rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo – natsu acelera el paso

Que pero es todo lo que puedo hacer en estas condiciones – dijo natsu

Confía en mi yo are lo mismo – dijo zeref muy decidido

Okey – dijo natsu

Listo 1, 2, y – rápidamente se pararon un poco – 3 – como si fueran un rayo salieron corriendo a máxima velocidad

Los magos que le seguían no les pudieron seguir el ritmo ni siquiera los dragons slayers, por lo cual decidieron dejar de seguirlos y mejor decidieron darles la cara a los 11 magos de alvarez y a dios serena.

Ustedes – dijo gajeel muy serio – saben a donde se dirigen

No – les dijo Artemis muy seria – y si lo supiéramos no se los diríamos

Que no se dan cuenta de que ese tipo es un peligro – dijo gray muy serio

Nuestro maestro no es una mala persona – dijo Júpiter – el es muy bueno así que no lo critiquen si ni siquiera le conocen

Que no lo conocemos – dijo elfman muy molesto – el es el culpable por la destrucción de nuestro gremio hace un año

Eso lo sabemos – dijo morfeo – pero no fue todo su culpa, la mayor culpa la tuvieron sus etherias

No digan escusas – dijo muy molesto uno de los dioses de ishgar – además por su culpa perdimos a un gran mago – dijo hyberion muy serio – perdimos al mago de fairy tail makarov dreyar

Es cierto por su culpa casi morimos – dijo lucy muy molesta, rápidamente apareció enfrente de ellos dios serena

Chicos – rápidamente serena vio a sus discípulos – y laxus – esto sorprendió mucho a los magos de fiore

Laxus nos estas traicionando – dijo evergreen muy sorprendida

Lo siento pero no puedo seguirles – dijo laxus muy serio

También tu – dijo gajeel muy serio – pero que coños les pasa a salamander y a ti – dijo muy molesto – ustedes deberían aliarse con sus amigos no con sus enemigos

Laxus porque haces esto – dijo mira muy preocupada

Lo siento pero no se los diré – dijo laxus mientras les daba la espalda

Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces – dijo la voz de una niña – ya no serán ni tu, ni natsu magos de fairy tail

Maestra mavis – dijeron todos los magos de fairy tail, mientras que los otros magos se confundieron por que no sabían a que le estaban hablando

Si quiere écheme de fairy tail pero yo ayudare a natsu – dijo laxus muy decidido

Tomare tu decisión, entonces tu junto con natsu dejaran de ser magos del gremio – dijo mavis quien chasqueo los dedos, dado a esto las marcas de laxus y natsu se empezaron a desintegrar como esporas de luz – ahora ya no tienes nada que ver con fairy tail, ni con sus secretos y mucho menos con su información – dijo mavis muy seria

Muy bien – dijo laxus

Magos de alvarez – grito serena – vámonos

No – dijeron los magos del ejercito de alvarez

Que cosa – dijo serena muy sorprendido

No les seguiremos mas al emperador spriggan – dijo uno de los soldados

Pero porque – dijo serena

Porque no fueron con nosotros, y también como podemos seguir a emperador que no nada honesto con su pueblo – dijo otro soldado

Es por eso que ahora el imperio de alvares se unirá con el reino de fiore para capturar y ejecutar al señor spriggan – dijo otro soldado

Ustedes y quien mas – dijo serena muy serio

Todos nosotros – dijeron mas y mas soldados

Bueno, sabia que este dia llegaría – dijo serena

Bien capturen a los 12 magos de alvarez y al mago de fiore – dijo hyberion muy serio, todos acataron su orden por lo cual todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos menos un felino con alas azules

No – dijo happy – no dejare que capturen a los aliados de natsu – rápidamente este voló hacia los magos de alvarez

Happy que haces – dijo charles muy sorprendida

Lo siento pero, yo no puedo dejar a natsu – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos – es por eso que me voy con los magos de alvarez – rápidamente mavis hizo desaparecer la marca de fairy tail de happy

Entonces vete – le dijo mavis

Lo siento chicos – dijo happy mientras se iba volando hacia donde se encontraba laxus

Gracias happy – le dijo laxus

Porque – dijo happy quitándose las lagrimas

porque no importa lo que paso tu seguirás con natsu – le dijo laxus

gracias laxus – dijo happy mas calmado

vámonos – dijo serena mientras creaba un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos

alto ahí – grito erza muy seria mientras entraba al campo de fuerza

no escapen – dijo mira quien también salto adentro del campo de fuerza

maestro – dijeron los magos de alvares

lo siento pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que ellas vendrán con nosotros – dijo serena quien no podía moverse por el campo de fuerza

de acuerdo – dijeron todos

vámonos – rápidamente un rayo de luz salió del campo de fuerza lo cual les hizo desaparecer

maldición escaparon – dijo gajeel muy molesto

se llevaron a nee-san – dijo lissana un poco preocupada

no se preocupen mientras hay que hablar con las personas del reino y explicarles que nos vamos a aliar – dijo hyberion

si – dijeron los demás

No obstante por otro lugar se encontraban natsu y zeref pararon cerca de un pequeño rio.

Zeref – dijo natsu mientras se acercaba al rio

que cosa – dijo zeref

como sabias de la habilidad de los trajes – dijo natsu mientras tomaba un poco de agua del rio

fue por instinto, solamente por instinto – dijo zeref quien se sentó a la orilla del rio

una cosa mas – dijo natsu un poco serio

que cosa natsu – dijo zeref mientras veía el rio tranquilamente

que hiciste antes de que utilizáramos la habilidad de los trajes – le pregunto natsu

hice una señal para dios serena – dijo zeref – y le especifique que llegaríamos a este rio

así que tu ya sabias que podíamos parar en este rio – dijo natsu muy asombrado

se podría decir que si – le dijo zeref con una sonrisa, atrás de ellos se formo un campo de luz del cual salieron los aliados de zeref – que rápido

mi señor – dijo serena – nuestro imperio desde ahora nos han catalogado de traidores

y es mas se han aliado con el reino de fiore – dijo afrodita un poco molesta

y cuando escapamos se nos unieron dos de sus magos – dijo juno – pero les pusimos las cadenas anti magia – rápidamente señalo a las magas que estaban sentadas en el piso con cadenas en sus muñecas las cuales también estaban conectadas a sus piernas

natsu – le grito mira – has que nos liberen

natsu, perdona por demorar – dijo happy con lagrimas – me preocupe mucho por ti

ha… happy, tu te uniste a los magos de alvarez – le dijo natsu muy sorprendido

si, jamás dejaría a mi padre – dijo happy mientras abrazaba el pecho del pelirrosa

ejem – bramo serena – señor natsu

que cosa – dijo natsu un poco serio

vengo a pedirle disculpas – dijo serena mientras agachaba la cabeza – y si usted quiere puede tomar mi cabeza, ya que yo mate a su maestro

yo – rápidamente natsu puso su mano en la cabeza de serena – te perdono – estas palabras sorprendieron a erza y mira

natsu estas loco – le dijo mira muy molesta – el mato a el maestro y es mas enfrente de tus propios ojos – natsu por su parte se dirigió a esta y se agacho para estar a su altura – que vas a hacerme, me mataras

… - este solo acerco su mano a ella, y esta solo cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor pero luego sintió que sus cadenas habían sido abiertas – perdona, por si te sientes confundida ahora

Natsu – dijo mira muy sorprendida – porque lo haces

Porque las necesito a ambas – rápidamente natsu abrió las cadenas de erza

Pero para que – dijo erza un poco confundida

Las necesito para destruir este mundo – les dijo con voz decidida – se suena como si yo fuera el villano pero no es así ya que yo soy el bueno

No podemos creerte natsu, decir que quieres destruir este mundo es como hablaría un traidor – le dijo erza un poco molesta

Si quieren saber porque les dije esto – dijo natsu mientras se paraba – vengan con migo

A donde – dijeron ambas chicas

Al valle de la destrucción – dijo zeref mientras se dirigía a ellas, ambas no pudieron responder ya que no sabían que era bueno en ese momento, rápidamente la primera en contestar fue erza

Okey – le dijo erza – iré contigo

Y tu mira – le dijo natsu

Si erza va yo también ire – le dijo mira

Bien vámonos – dijo zeref mientras miraba el atardecer

Sigan nos – dijo natsu mientras empezaba a correr junto con zeref

Bien – dijeron los demás

El grupo de magos corrían hacia el atardecer del primer día de viaje con todas sus fuerza, los magos con forme pasaban las horas de tanto correr decidieron parar para poder descansar. Llego la noche y los magos crearon una pequeña fogata para su suerte se asentaron cerca de un lago del cual consiguieron su cena. Ahora todos estaban alrededor de la fogata mientras que Hefestos tocaba una melodía con un arpa pequeña que traía consigo

Maestro – dijo Artemis

Zeref – dijo zeref mientras la miraba – dime solo zeref

Pero porque – dijo Artemis un poco sorprendida

Ya no soy el emperador, y mucho menos soy su maestro – dijo zeref mientras miraba la fogata con una pequeña sonrisa

Maestro no diga eso – dijo Artemis un poco deprimida

Te digo que solo me llames zeref – le dijo el con una sonrisa

Pero porque ya no puede ser nuestro maestro – dijo Artemis

Porque tanto el y yo perdimos nuestra magia – dijo natsu con un tono de voz bajo, esto sorprendió mucho a todos

Es imposible – dijo serena muy sorprendido

Así que era cierto – dijo erza quien se encontraba recarga en un árbol que estaba cerca

Si me sorprende a mi también – dijo mira quien estaba acostada mientras veía las estrellas

Natsu – dijo happy un poco triste

No se preocupen – les dijeron ambos ex-magos

Pero mi señor – dijo jupiter – perdió su magia, que ara ahora

Entrenar – le respondió zeref cortes mente

Igual yo – dijo natsu al igual que zeref – entrenaremos y nos volveremos mas fuertes que antes

Pero ya no recuperaran su magia – dijo afrodita

No pero obtendremos el kai – dijo zeref con una sonrisa

Kai, es lo que mencionaron esas personas que dicen ser sus hermanos no? – dijo aton

No dicen, son nuestros hermanos – dijeron ambos – pero no sabríamos explicarles – les dijo zeref

Entonces, donde queda el lugar que mencionaron horas atrás – dijo ash mientras miraba la luna

Que da a 72 hora, pero ahora ya nos faltaran como unas 45 hora y si nos movemos rápido llegaremos mas rápido – dijo natsu – por lo cual deberíamos descansar aquí de una vez para partir en mañana en la mañana

Bien, como digan – dijo raziel mientras se disponía a dormir

Si también yo me voy a dormir – dijo helios al igual que raziel

Natsu quiero decirte algo – dijo laxus

Ya lo se laxus, ya no somos magos de fairy tail, sentí cuando desapareció la marca – dijo natsu

Bueno – le dijo laxus quien se disponía a dormir pero rápidamente se le acerco Gaia

Disculpa laxus puedo dormir contigo – dijo gaia un poco apenada

Si no le veo el problema – le dijo este un poco sonrojado lo cual lo capto natsu

El acaso se… - señalo natsu muy sorprendido

Si – le dijo morfeo con una sonrisa – mientras ustedes estaban en su largo sueño, pues digamos que ellos

Que ellos que? – dijo natsu ya que no entendía

Que ellos, tu ya sabes – le dijo ash

Que ellos que?, sigo sin entender – dijo natsu aun sin entender

Eres un idiota o te haces – le dijo ash muy molesto – te lo dire entonces de esta forma , ellos digamos que son como una pareja no oficial en estos momentos

O con que era eso – dijo natsu muy sorprendido – bien por laxus

La verdad si, cuando tu perdiste el conocimiento y te transformaste en ese tipo vishuam, golpeaste gaia quien protegía a laxus y eso puso muy furioso a laxus por lo cual el utilizo una técnica prohibida – le dijo Júpiter quien agarraba a Juno por la cintura, esto puso un poco mal a natsu – pero no te preocupes lo que paso, paso – le dijo Júpiter para cambiar su animo

Bueno cariño yo me voy a dormir bienes – le dijo Juno de manera coqueta mientras se levantaba y se iba a un rincón un poco oscuro

Bueno chicos el deber me llama – le dijo Júpiter con una sonrisa – hasta mañana

Rápidamente todos se fueron a dormir excepto una pelirroja y peli plateada las cuales no hacían otra cosa que mirar el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas mientras estaban acostadas ala orilla del lago

Oye erza – le dijo mira tratando de romper el silencio

Que cosa mira – le dijo erza mientras seguía viendo el cielo

Crees que sea bueno confiar en natsu – dijo mira un poco preocupada – ya saber por lo que se aleo con zeref

Hay que confiar en el, se que se unió a ellos pero se que sigue siendo el mismo natsu – le dijo erza en un tono de voz alegre

Erza, puedo preguntarte algo – le dijo mira con curia

Que cosa – le dijo erza

Te gusta natsu verdad – le dijo mira volteándola a ver

Y… yo no como… - trato de poner escusa erza pero fue imposible

Erza dime la verdad – le dijo mira con seriedad

Esta bien, si me gusta y mucho – le dijo erza con un pequeño sonrojo

Je je, que bien – le dijo mira con un tono de voz quebrado – me gustaría tener a alguien así

Mira – dijo erza muy sorprendida

Perdona, no me hagas caso – le dijo mira mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas que salieron de la nada – que pero porque estoy llorando

Mira, estas triste porque laxus se haya ido con la maga de alvarez – le dijo erza

Si, yo pensé que le gustaba – dijo mira muy triste – pero resulto que solo me veía como una amiga, fui una tonta verdad

No – le dijo erza con dedicación – debes estar feliz mira, amar es algo hermoso puede que no fuera laxus la persona indicada pero estoy segura que lo encontraras a alguien que si te quiera

Erza – dijo mira con una sonrisa – gracias – rápidamente mira abrazo a erza, atrás de ellas se encontraba natsu el cual quería decirles que la verdad pero sabia que sin pruebas jamás le creerían

Después de esto erza mira y natsu se fueron a acostar y cayeron en un sueño calmado, o fue así si no hasta que todos los magos de alvarez y los ex magos fiore sintieron las presencias de los magos que los perseguian

O dios – dijo natsu mientras se levantaba pesadamente

Natsu – le dijo zeref

Ya lo se hermano – le dijo natsu un poco serio

Hay que empezar a movernos – le dijo zeref mientras se levantaba del suelo

Si – dijo natsu mientras se levantaba, después de esto todos se reunieron – chicos tenemos que irnos rápido

Si, pero si traen a gajeel y a los demás dragons slayers – dijo zeref

No te preocupes – le dijo helios – nosotros al ser dragons slayers podemos bloquear el olor y todo tipo de pistas

Entonces, que estamos esperando vámonos – dijo natsu quien se disponía a retirarse del lugar

Es cierto, vámonos – les dijo zeref quien siguió a natsu, rápidamente todos les empezaron a seguir – ustedes no se queden ahí y vengan con nosotros – zeref señalo a mira y erza

Chicas no se queden atrás – les dijo natsu, estas al oír a natsu lo empezaron a seguir

Rápidamente natsu y zeref junto con todos sus amigos empezaron a correr al horizonte, adentrándose a un profundo bosque con arboles demasiado grandes y gruesos, estos veían que apenas el sol se estaba mostrando lo cual molesto un poco a dos magos de alvarez

Dios es que no durmieron estos tipos – dijo helios muy cansado y un poco molesto

Lo se, se ve que en verdad nos quieren atrapar – dijo raziel igual de cansado y molesto

Cállense chicos – les dijo Artemis un poco molesta – no es momento para quejarse de nuestros enemigos

Okey – dijeron ellos dos al unisonó

Bien – dijo Artemis, esta rápidamente se le quedo viendo a su señor zeref – "mi señor zeref, espero que sepa lo que hace" – pensó Artemis con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro

Natsu y sus amigos pensaron que ya habían escapado, pero mientras iban corriendo hacia su destino se toparon con un mago conocido por natsu y laxus, era gajeel el cual estaba parado enfrente de ellos.

Alto ahí salamandar – le advirtió gajeel muy serio

Crees que te are caso – dijo natsu igual de serio – chicos adelántense

Pero natsu – dijo zeref un poco preocupado

No se preocupen ustedes solo sigan – les miro natsu mas serio

Okey – dijeron todos menos uno

Natsu te ayudare – le dijo laxus

Laxus huyan ustedes, les conseguiré algo de tiempo – dijo natsu

No seas tonto somos nakamas – le dijo laxus decidido

Okey – dijo natsu muy convencido

Y… yo también ayudare – dijo happy

Happy – dijo natsu asombrado – es muy peligroso, sigue adelante con todos

No te dejare natsu – dijo happy con un poco de miedo – eres mi hermano

Happy – dijo natsu – bien, pero no estorbes

Aye – dijo happy

Bien entonces – dijo natsu volviendo a ver a gajeel – ataca, pedazo de hojalata

Voy por ti salamandar – dijo gajeel quien rápidamente se aventó contra natsu

Si así lo quieres aquí estoy – dijo natsu quien se aventó contra gajeel

Mientras el impacto iba a suceder, happy vio un poco preocupado a natsu, por lo cual vio a laxus

No le vamos a ayudar – le dijo happy a laxus

No, aun no – le dijo laxus mientras veía como se iba a formar el impacto de los dos antiguos nakamas

Pero… - dijo happy preocupado

Confía en natsu – le dijo laxus muy serio

Okey – dijo happy no muy convencido

Regresando con natsu y gajeel

Toma esto salamandar – rápidamente gajeel convirtió su brazo en hierro – ¡bastón mejorado del dragon de hierro! – rápidamente el baston se alargo mas de lo normal y mas ancho

Crees que no podre esquivarlo – dijo natsu mientras esquivaba el ataque de gajeel – eso es todo lo que tienes

Salamandar – dijo furioso gajeel – traga mi ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO! – rápidamente un gran rugido fue disparado contra natsu

No me jodas gajeel – dijo natsu quien salto a la rama de uno de los arboles que estaban allí – si me quieres capturar hazlo enserio

Esta bien – dijo gajeel con una sonrisa - MODO DRAGON DE HIERRO DE LAS SOMBRAS – rápidamente gajeel tomo su aspecto de metal oscuro – salamandar escogiste el peor para pelear, ya que en este modo las sombras son mi ventaja

Si es así – en eso natsu puso su típica sonrisa de emoción – pues ven

Okey – rápidamente gajeel corrió hacia natsu pero este rápidamente se metió entre las sombras – adivina donde estoy

Crees que me ganaras solo así – dijo natsu mientras volteaba a todo angulo posible – no soy tan débil, sigo siendo fuerte aun después de perder mi magia

Si es así, soporta esto – rápidamente gajeel lo ataco por la espalda – BASTON DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO DE LAS SOMBRAS – un potente ataque fue directo hacia la espalda de natsu, esto aventó a natsu muy lejos del lugar de donde estaban

Guaahh – natsu despues de ser aventado cayo al suelo, mucho fue saliendo de donde había caído natsu, este rápidamente se levanto – eso es todo lo que tienes

Sabia que de que este golpe no te derribaría – dijo gajeel desde las sombras – pero eso me emociona mas, SALAMANDAR – grito gajeel con una sonrisa – CUCHILLOS DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO DE LAS SOMBRAS – rápidamente pequeños cuchillos salieron disparados desde las sombras hacia natsu

Je, pensé que me atacarías con algo mas – dijo natsu con una sonrisa

Ese no es mi único ataque – le dijo gajeel – toma esto salamandar – la voz estaba detrás de natsu por lo cual este volteo y por eso recibió el impacto de un ataque de gajeel – GOMA TETSUEI JIN KEN – el gran ataque de gajeel mando a volar a natsu

Mientras tanto con laxus y happy empezaron a correr a donde se encontraba natsu

Laxus – dijo happy muy preocupado

Aun no – le dijo laxus muy serio

Pero laxus a este paso nastu… - dijo happy con un par de lagrimas

No te preocupes y confía en natsu – dijo laxus muy serio

Volviendo con natsu y gajeel

Ha… ha… ha – jadeaba un natsu que aun estaba de pie, aun después de recibir tal ataque

Salamandar, es mejor que te rindas – dijo gajeel acercándosele – no quiero matarte

Yo… jamás… me rendiré – dijo natsu muy serio

Salamandar, no te quiero lastimar mas – le dijo gajeel mientras lo veía muy serio – así que ríndete

Jamás me – dijo natsu – RENDIRE – grito natsu muy decidido, una gran onda de viento salió del grito de natsu lo cual hizo retroceder a gajeel

"que es esto" – pensó gajeel muy sorprendido

Con happy y laxus

Happy, es la hora de retirarnos – le dijo laxus muy serio

Y natsu – le dijo happy

Jamás me atrevería a dejarlo – le dijo laxus – creare una distracción, en eso tu recoge a natsu

Okey – dijo happy

Listo, – en eso laxus disparo un rayo contras gajeel el cual estaba todavía sorprendido

Un gran brillo se acerco a gajeel, este por el asombro no lo vio venir y recibió todo el impacto del gran rayo de laxus

Guaaaah – grito gajeel quien fue aventado muy lejos del lugar

Ahora happy – dijo laxus – toma a natsu y váyanse

Aye – rápidamente happy tomo a natsu y se lo llevo volando – laxus

No te preocupes, ya los alcanzo – le dijo laxus

Okey, cuidate laxus – le dijo happy mientras se iba volando con natsu lo mas rápido posible

Mientras laxus veía como happy quien cargaba a natsu, se retiraban del lugar dejándolo solo con gajeel el cual poco a poco fue recobrando el sentido después de ese gran ataque

Parece que también te tendré que enfrentar – le dijo gajeel mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo

Si, y no me importa si fuiste mi compañero, yo te voy a vencer – le dijo laxus muy decidido – para salvar a mis amigos

Ya lo veremos – dijo gajeel poniéndose en pose de pelea

Pues comencemos – dijo laxus muy serio

_**Continuara…**_

_**como ven mis camaradas, ahora la historia de fairy tail empezara a dar un cambio que siempre me hubiese gustado ver en la historia original. se que a veces no se le puede entender y es por eso que tratare de que en los siguientes capítulos se logre entender.**_

_**si tienen algo que les gustaría que metiera en el fanfic díganme y are que concuerde con mi historia conforme la escriba. los quiero mucho mis lectores y espero no defraudarles en el futuro. **_

_**el siguiente capitulo se llamara: vivir o morir. la llegada al valle de la destrucción. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

_**Saga civil war**_

_**Vivir o morir, la llegada al valle de la destrucción **_

Natsu y happy se encontraba corriendo en dirección al horizonte, tratando de alcanzar a sus aliados, natsu por los ataques recibidos por su batalla con gajeel estaba muy cansado por lo cual happy lo tuvo que ir cargando durante unos 30 minutos, en eso gajeel y laxus estaban por empezar una de las mas grandes peleas de sus vidas

Parece que solo somos nosotros dos – dijo gajeel muy serio en posición de pelea

Así parece gajeel, pero me alegro por eso, ya que así no me contendré – dijo laxus quitándose su gabardina que traía consigo, para después ponerse en posición de pelea

Bueno entonces – dijo gajeel muy serio

Empecemos – gritaron ambos quienes corrieron de frente

Toma esto laxus – dijo gajeel mientras hacia un bastón de hierro con su brazo

No me subestimes idiota – dijo laxus evitando el ataque mientras propinaba un puñetazo a la cara de gajeel, este hizo retroceder a gajeel creando mucho polvo

Je, vasto con todo – dijo gajeel sonriendo – pues – en eso dejo su defensa – yo también – rápidamente gajeel activo su modo de dragón de hierro de las sombra, después de esto se metió entre las sombras y empezó a acercarse a laxus muy confiado

No eres el único que tiene un modo dragón alterno – dijo laxus muy serio

"Que" – pensó muy sorprendido gajeel

Modo – trago aire laxus – dragón eléctrico de – en eso cruzo sus brazos y jorobo un poco su espalda – ¡CRISTALES DESTELLANTES! – grito laxus mientras separo sus brazos a los lados y creo cuatro muros de cristal transparente con toques de color amarillo a sus lados – prueba esto, ¡ ARTE DEL DRAGON ELECTRICO DE CRISTALES DESTELLANTES, ROMPIMIENTO VOLTA! – rápidamente el muro se quebró en varios pedazos de cristal, y de estos surgieron potentes descargas eléctricas, gajeel pensó que por estar en las sombras no seria afectado pero no fue ya que gracias a este ataque fue forzado a salir de las sombras

Parece, que esta pelea durara un poco no crees – dijo gajeel muy serio

Si, así parece – dijo laxus mientras cruzaba los brazos

Al ataque – dijeron ambos mientras corrían de frente uno en contra del otro

Arte del dragon de hierro de las sombras – dijo gajeel mientras conectaba un puñetazo a la cara de laxus - ¡PUÑO PULVERIZANTE DEL DRAGON HIERRO DE LAS SOMBRAS! – rápidamente el puño de gajeel tomo dureza de hierro mientras emanaba sombras

Arte del dragon eléctrico de cristales destellantes – dijo laxus mientras conectaba un puñetazo en el abdomen de gajeel - ¡RUPTURA DEL TRUENO VOLTA! – en eso el puño de laxus se cubrió de cristal amarillo y al momento del impacto con el abdomen de gajeel este se rompió y después de eso una gran descarga fue impactada con gajeel, este salió volando mientras que laxus fue lanzado hacia atrás destrozando gran variedad de arboles de la zona

Mientras tanto con happy y natsu

Natsu, por favor despierta – dijo happy muy cansado – por favor ya no aguanto mas, natsu – insistió happy

Huu… hee… donde estoy – dijo natsu mientras iba despertando

Natsu, despertaste – dijo happy muy feliz

Si, desperté, pero donde estamos – dijo natsu muy confundido

Estamos regresando con los otros – dijo happy parando en una gruesa rama

Y laxus – dijo natsu mientras se apartaba de happy para recargarse en el tronco del árbol

El se quedo peleando contra gajeel – dijo happy parándose enfrente de natsu

Que – dijo natsu muy preocupado – tenemos que volver

No, el estará bien natsu, ten confianza en laxus – dijo happy con una sonrisa

Pero… - en eso natsu vio el rostro de happy con una sonrisa – okey, esta bien, bueno cambiando de tema, puedes seguir moviéndote

Lo siento natsu, pero por cargarte durante este tiempo me agote – dijo happy

Okey no te preocupes, ahora es mi turno de cargarte – dijo natsu mientras acurrucaba a happy en sus brazos como si fuera un bebe

De regreso con laxus y gajeel

Ahora los oponentes se encontraban conectando golpes uno en contra del otro, los dos daban lo mejor de si para poder acabar con el otro, pero casi sus poderes estaban a la par por lo cual decidieron subir el nivel, rápidamente gajeel entro en el modo del dragón slayer de acero lo cual le permitió tener mas resistencia, laxus por su parte vio que por ser de acero, gajeel era mas propenso a ser afectado por ataques de tipo eléctrico y por esto laxus le mando un ataque al que el llamaba "RAYO CRISTAL DESTRUCTOR DE TORMENTAS" este ataque hizo que gajeel sufriera demasiado con su modo de dragon slayer, por su parte gajeel no se quedo atrás y saco un nuevo ataque que llamaba el mismo "GRAN ENVESTIDA DE DAGAS DE ACERO", gracias a este ataque laxus fue cortado múltiples veces. Ha si prosiguieron dos horas hasta que vieron que ya no podían mas por lo cual ambos preparaban sus máximos ataques

Es momento de que esto termine – dijo laxus mientras rodeaba su puño izquierdo con su mano derecha haciendo aparecer una esfera brillante y esta rodeaba el puño de laxus

Tienes razón – dijo gajeel mientras extendía sus brazos a los lados con sus manos abiertas, estas empezaron a brillar demasiado – este será nuestro ultimo ataque así que – en eso gajeel aplaudió y varias ondas salieron de ese gran aplauso – "GRAN ONDA DE ACERO OSCURO"

Yo no perderé – dijo laxus mientras caminaba lentamente hacia gajeel con su puño izquierdo ya preparado, en eso la onda de gajeel desapareció como si nada – "GOLPE DE CRISTAL DEL GRAN RAYO REVERSO" – rápidamente la esfera se rompió y de esta salió disparado un gran rayo de color amarillo combinado de color negro metalico

Que… - rápidamente el cuerpo de gajeel cayo derrotado

… kuu – laxus se tomaba el brazo izquierdo ya que al utilizar tan gran técnica recibía un porcentaje igual al daño que recibió gajeel y esto causo que su brazo quedara dislocado y sus piernas no tenían nada de resistencia – te… tengo que retirarme – dijo laxus mientras se retiraba a paso lento por tal batalla, dejando solo a gajeel tirado en el piso de aquel lugar que era un gran y profundo cráter

Con natsu y happy

Sintiendo que estaban cerca natsu y happy empezaron a acelerar la velocidad, después de unos 15 minutos encontraron a sus amigos

Chicos, estoy de regreso – dijo natsu con una sonrisa

Natsu – dijeron los magos con una sonrisa

Que bien que regresaste hermano – dijo zeref de muy buena forma

Si pero estoy un poco adolorido por el combate que tuve con gajeel – dijo natsu cayendo al suelo muy cansado

Si, se ve que te metió una buena tunda – dijo raziel observando detalladamente a natsu

Quieres que nos detengamos – dijo zeref muy tranquilo

No, si paramos ahora posiblemente nos ataquen de nuevo – dijo natsu

Okey – dijo zeref

entonces cuanto creen que falte para llegar al valle de la destrucción – dijo Júpiter

No lo se, como unas 9 hrs si seguimos el mismo paso – dijo natsu mientras trataba de levantarse – oigan laxus no ha llegado

No, pensé que regresaría contigo – dijo zeref

Que – dijo gaia preocupada – no me digas que se quedo peleando con ese tal gajeel

Si – dijo natsu un poco serio

Por dios, espero que no haya utilizado una técnica que tanto el como yo aprendimos y por lo cual es muy riesgosa – dijo gaia con mas preocupación, en so se escucho el sonido de unos arbustos moviéndose lo cual puso a todos muy alerta, hasta que vieron de quien se trataba – ¡LAXUS! – dijo exaltada gaia y muy preocupada por ver el estado de laxus

Y… ya vo… volví – dijo laxus cayendo inconsciente

Por dios santo, utilizaste la técnica – dijo gaya un poco enojada y preocupada – te dije que si la llegabas a usar la usaras con máximo cuidado – dijo gaya al vorde de las lagrimas – no me gusta verte así

Cálmate gaia, si quieres puedo cargarlo – dijo helios tratando de ponerla mejor

No será necesario – dijo una voz cerca de ellos

Quien es – dijeron todos, menos dos personas las cuales ya conocían esa voz

Maestro neo – dijo zeref con animo

Hey chicos, se ve que ya consiguieron buenos compañeros – dijo con un tono alegre neo – no se preocupen si piensan que van a hacer atacados

Por que lo dice – dijo natsu ya levantado

Porque los traeré al valle de la destrucción – dijo neo mientras habría una grieta en el aire – pasen, es seguro

Okey – dijeron todos mientras entraban, laxus entro siendo cargado por helios

Después de pasar por la grieta pudieron ver que el valle de la destrucción era todo lo contrario a lo que es la destrucción, un gran jardín de rosas variadas eran presentadas a sus ojos

Bienvenidos – les dijo neo muy formal – a su nuevo hogar

Qu… que como que nuevo hogar – dijo serena muy sorprendido

Así es pequeño terra – dijo neo mientras le miraba

Que significa terra, es un insulto – dijo molesto helios

No, si no que ese es el nombre que reciben las personas del tercer mundo – dijo neo

Nuestro mundo – dijo confundido afrodita

Creo que será mejor que me escuchen si quieren saber que es lo que pasa – les dijo natsu junto con su hermano

Okey – dijeron todos

En eso que neo empezó a contar la historia se dio cuenta de la presencia de erza y mirajane

No puede ser – dijo neo

Que cosa – dijo erza muy sorprendida

Son ustedes – dijo neo mientras las abrazaba

Hey que haces – dijo mirajane un poco molesta

Hermanas regresaron – dijo neo mientras se le escapaba una lagrima

Hey espera – dijo erza muy confundida mientras apartaba a neo

Se que están confundidas pero por favor escuchen bien todos – dijo neo mientras hacia aparecer una gigante esfera de cristal – por favor observen, es tiempo de que ustedes vean porque natsu y zeref les trajeron aquí

En eso neo comenzó con toda la historia real, desde que se crearon los dos mundos hasta la actualidad, pareciese que se llevaron mucho tiempo lo cual fue cierto ya que todos escucharon atentos los que decía neo. Todos llegaron a asombrarse demasiado cuando vieron a fondo la historia de cómo fue el secuestro de las diosas. Cuando todo la historia había terminado todos quedaron muy serios y mas erza y mira

"porque" – pensó erza mientras miraba al suelo

"Que significa esto" – pensó mira igual que erza

"que haremos" – pensaron al mismo tiempo las chicas mientras se ponían mas y mas serias

En eso neo rompió el silencio con varias palabras

Se que esto les confunde pero es la verdad – dijo neo con los ojos cerrados – si no lo quieren creer no les forzare a quedarse

N… no – dijo helios muy decidido – si el maestro zeref esta con usted entonces lo que usted dijo es cierto

Es cierto – dijo aton – nosotros le debemos mucho al maestro zeref y sabemos que cuando el confía mucho en una persona nosotros sabemos que esa persona si es de fiar

También nosotros – dijeron casi todos los magos a excepción de dos con una sonrisa

Y ustedes – dijo neo un poco preocupado – confiaran en mi

Nosotras… - dijeron al unisonó ambas chicas

Aceptaremos cualquier decisión que tengan – dijo natsu con una sonrisa

Yo… s… si – dijo erza mientras levantaba la cabeza muy decidida – les tendré confianza ya que se que lo que dicen es verdad

Y tu mira – le dijo natsu

Si – dijo mira muy decidida – no puedo evitar tener mis dudas, pero sabia que desde niña yo no era normal como casi todos los niños por eso los seguiré

Gracias – dijo neo mientras las volvía a abrazar – no saben cuanto tiempo espere para poder volver a verlas, puede que no recuerden pero las salvaremos

De acuerdo – dijeron ambas chicas con un tono de felicidad

Y bien que aremos a hora – dijo Artemis

Es cierto que haremos primero – dijo afrodita

Bien hay tres misiones como ya saben y la primera será – dijo muy serio neo – recuperar a las diosas para debilitar a los magos de este mundo

Okey pero te das cuenta de que si lo hacemos nos quedaremos también nosotros sin magia – dijo hefesto cordialmente

Lo se, y es por eso que deberán abandonar su magia – dijo neo muy serio

Pero como, con la magia nacimos – dijo gaia – es imposible perderla

Hay una forma y es la mejor, ya que al perderla también despertaran el kai pero nesecitaran un maestro pero además de entrenar es muy dolorosa – dijo neo

Entonces usted será nuestro maestro – dijo raziel

No, no sere yo – dijo neo- deberán entrenar con alguien que entienda su respectivo kai

Pero como, no hay muchas personas aquí que sepan dominar el kai – dijo helios

Pues verán, deberán entrenar con alguien de un espacio-tiempo diferente – dijo neo mientras creaba unos portales

Entonces dices que si queremos despertar el kai debemos entrenar con alguien de otra rama de tiempo de los mundo – dijo gaia

Asi es – dijo neo con una sonrisa

Y cuanto tiempo va a durar el entrenamiento – dijo laxus

Lo que tarden en pasar una dura prueba que se les aplicara a cada uno de ustedes – dijo neo

La prueba es difícil – dijo happy muy preocupado

Lo será si no la saben afrontar – le dijo neo – bien no perdamos el tiempo

De acuerdo – dijo zeref – chicos hagámoslo por la justicia

Si – dijeron todos

Nos veremos luego – se dijeron cada uno de ellos mientras se dirigían cada uno a un portal

Antes de que se vayan debo advertirles algo – les dijo neo – si no logran pasar la prueba la misma les destruirá sin ninguna preocupación – esto puso un poco de miedo a los magos pero sabían que si no lo hacían no serian capaces de cumplir su misión

Gracias por el dato – dijo laxus mientras entraba, esto sorprendió a los magos pero también los alentó a hacer lo mismo

Cada uno siguió entrando en su portal correspondiente hasta dejar solo a cuatro personas junto con neo

Y bien maestro neo – dijo natsu cual es la prueba

Natsu yo no seré tu maestro – dijo neo un poco serio – tu tienes que entrenar con alguien que conozca tu verdadero kai por lo cual – rápidamente creo un portal atrás de el y lo empujo – buena suerte

Hey espera – dijo natsu mientras caia al portal dejando atrás a su hermano y sus dos amigas

Y yo – dijo zeref muy serio

Tu serás entrenado por – dijo neo muy serio – mi

Enserio – dijo zeref sorprendido – pero porque

Porque yo conozco tu kai – dijo neo

Hey y nosotras – dijo erza muy molesta

Lo siento, sus condiciones no están en perfecto estado para despertar su kai por lo cual deberán quedarse aquí – dijo neo un poco triste – no se preocupen por no ocupa el kai, les prometo que si llegaran a poseerlo solo sean pacientes – dijo neo mientras formaba un portal enfrente de el – bien zeref en marcha

Si – dijo zeref corriendo al portal

Rápidamente se quedaron solas las dos magas de fiore

No puede ser nos abandonaron – dijo erza molesta

No te preocupes y hagámosle caso a el señor neo – le dijo mira con una sonrisa

Es cierto – dijo una pequeña niña

Heeeeee – gritaron sorprendidas las dos mujeres

Qu…. Quien eres – dijo erza en posición de batalla

Eres enemigo – dijo mira también colocándose en posición de batalla

No – dijo la niña – sino que neo me dijo que tenia que venir y empezar a calmar sus almas

Este dato sorprendió a las dos chicas pero en los ojos de la niña vieron la seriedad de lo que iban a realizar

Okey – dijeron las dos

Continuara…

El próximo capitulo se llamara: _**enfrentando al pasado juntos, la trágica historia de una feliz pareja **_

Lose, lose estuvo corto el capitulo, pero sabia que era el momento de terminar este y comenzar con el otro.

voy a meter dos o solo una historia dentro de cada capitulo por lo cual esta parte de la historia tardara un poco quito pero no por escribirla si no en el avance de la historia.

bien espero que les siga gustando mucho mi fanfic


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Saga civil war

_**Enfrentando el pasado, la trágica historia de una feliz pareja **_

Júpiter había cruzado el portal y ahora se encontraba en una montaña (imagínense que es como los siete picos de saint seiya), conforme avanzaba se dio cuenta que se escuchaba la caída del agua

Donde estoy – dijo Júpiter muy sorprendido por el lugar

Parece que neo ya comenzó – dijo la voz de un hombre

Hey quien eres tu – dijo Júpiter muy sorprendido

Yo, pues solo soy un viejo – dijo de manera graciosa, el anciano tenia un cuerpo de estatura regular y además parecía no ser anciano ya que se veía como un señor de 50 años, este llevaba un kimono de color verde sin mangas dejando a ver sus bien trabajados brazos, consigo traía un bastón de cristal, también el anciano portaba un parche en su ojo derecho el cual se podía ver que tenia una cicatriz

Que – dijo Júpiter estúpidamente – una pregunta

Cual es tu pregunta jovencito – dijo el anciano cordialmente

Usted será el que me instruya mi entrenamiento – dijo Júpiter un poco confundido

De que hablas – dijo el anciano

De que si usted me ayudara a despertar mi kai – dijo Júpiter

A, con que tu eres la persona que me mando este de neo – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa – parece que le gusta estar dando problemas a los demás wa wa wa – rio el anciano

Bien, un gusto – dijo Júpiter mientras hacia una reverencia, rápidamente recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, el golpe lo mando a volar y cuando llego a levantarse de nuevo se puso molesto - ¡PORQUE FUE ESO!

No bajes nunca la guardia – dijo el anciano mientras alzaba un dedo mientras tenia una sonrisa – esa fue la lección uno

Este tipo esta loco – susurro Júpiter

Bueno antes de iniciar quisiera saber tu nombre – dijo el anciano mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de Júpiter el cual estaba en la tierra

Mi… mi nombre es Júpiter, Júpiter maximof – dijo Júpiter mientras se iba levantando

Bien yo seré tu maestro, me llamo osvald, osvald Richmond, pero puedes llamarme anciano – dijo el anciano mientras le daba la mano, rápidamente Júpiter la agarro pensando que le ayudaría a levantarse pero fue todo lo contrario ya que el anciano lo volvió a azotar

¡Y ESO PORQUE FUE! – dijo molesto Júpiter

Nada mas wa wa wa – rio el anciano

Dios este tipo si esta loco – pensó nuevamente Júpiter

Mientras tanto en otro lado

Por dios este lugar es – dijo Juno muy sorprendida – hermoso – exclamo mientras observaba el lugar al que llego, este era en pocas palabras un paraíso tropical, juno camino por varios minutos hasta que llego a una gran cascada

Parece que ya llegaste – le dijo la voz de una mujer

Quien anda ahí – dijo Juno poniéndose en alerta

Tranquila chica soy solo tu instructora – dijo la mujer saliendo a la luz

O vaya entonces usted será mi maestra – dijo Juno con una sonrisa

Si – dijo la mujer – mi nombre es shizuko, shizuko okitsuki, pero me puedes llamar shizu – la mujer en descripción es una gigante de 4 m de alto con piel morena y cabello rizado naranja, carga ropa de neopreno (el traje es como un bañador de escuela al estilo anime) color morado y purpura – y tu nombre

Me llamo Juno, Juno golwing – dijo Juno

… - rápidamente se puso muy seria shizu aunque no lo demostraba

Okey shizu sensei – dijo Juno con una sonrisa – que haremos primero

Lo primero será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo – le dijo shizu – pero yo no atacare, para ser exacta quiero que mínimo me conectes un golpe en cualquier del cuerpo

Okey – dijo Juno en posición de batalla, rápidamente se lanzo contra de su maestra, cuando pensó que le estaba por dar un golpe shizu lo tomo y la aventó – dijo que no atacaría

Dije que no atacaría, mas no dije que tampoco me defendería – dijo shizu cruzando los brazos muy seria – sigue, continua hasta que ya no puedas mas

" parece que esto va a durar mucho " – pensó Juno muy seria – aquí voy

Juno se lanzo a gran velocidad, pero no fue suficiente ya que shizu logro bloquear su ataques solo con su largo cabello. Alrededor de 3 horas Juno termino cansada de tanto atacar

Ha… haa… haa… n… no puedo mas – dijo Juno cayendo al suelo de espaldas

Fu – soplo shizu un mechón de cabello que le había caído en su frente – no me hiciste ni sudar Juno – le dijo shizu quien parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, shizu se dio cuenta de que juno había caído dormida por el gran esfuerzo que dio en la prueba por lo cual shizu la cargo hasta una cueva la cual estaba muy bien arreglada

Regresando con Júpiter, este se encontraba en las mismas ya que realizo la misma prueba de su novia Juno

Wa wa wa, chico tonto – dijo el anciano mientras cargaba el cuerpo de jupiter todo exhausto hasta su casa la cual era un pequeña choza de paja

… - jupiter había caído en un gran y largo sueño

Bien – dijo el anciano mientras ya había recostado a jupiter en el suelo de paja – diste tu mejor esfuerzo chico, pero no es suficiente si es que quieres despertar tu kai – rápidamente puso un tono serio mientras se retiraba del lugar

Y así pasaron una semana entera tanto juno como jupiter, ya que sus respectivos maestros les pedían mas de lo que su fuerza podía dar. Hasta que en eso sus maestros les llamaron

Chico, es hora de que pases a la prueba – dijo el anciano serio

Que pero es muy rápido no cree – dijo jupiter muy sorprendido

No, ya es el momento – le dijo muy serio el anciano – empezamos mañana

O… okey maestro – dijo jupiter muy confundido

Con juno

Juno – le dijo shizu muy seria

Que cosa shizu sensei – dijo juno muy seria

Es hora de que pasemos a la prueba – le dijo shizu mientras le miraba a los ojos

Es… es muy pronto sensei – dijo juno muy sorprendida

No, ya es el momento – dijo shizu mas seria – empezamos mañana

Okey – dijo juno no muy conforme

Paso el día y ya era el momento los respectivos maestros, ahora se encontraban en sus respectivos campos, el anciano había llevado a Júpiter a la cascada de los siete picos, mientras que shizu llevo a Juno al lugar donde se habían conocido, a la gran cascada

(Ahora las palabras las dirán los personajes en el mismo momento para que no se confundan)

Bien – dijeron los maestro – la prueba consiste en flotar en la cascada

Eso es imposible – dijeron los pupilos muy confundidos

Lo posible es lo imposible, y viceversa – dijeron los maestro – antes que nada creo que neo ya te explico que pasara si no se cumple la prueba

Si maestro "sensei"– dijeron los pupilos

Tienes que tener las manos en esta posición – rápidamente los maestros les mostraron la posición de mano llamada kaleshwar (pertenece al yoga) - la cascada te recibirá y tendrás que afrontar tu mayor miedo, si ganas eso dependerá solamente de ti

Okey – dijeron los pupilos parándose en la caída de la cascada haciendo la posición de manos, rápidamente cerraron los ojos y fuero alzados por la corriente ambos fueron encerrados en esferas de agua oscura dejando que sus cuerpos quedaran en un estado de coma mientras que en sus mentes empezaron a ver algo que ellos no querían recordar, sus pasados

_**El pasado**_

_**Una ciudad de occidente de otro continente, se podía distinguir desde los cielos, poco a poco la imagen se empezaba a mover hasta llegar con dos personas en un salón de clases **_

**Haa, que aburrido – dijo un chico de 14 años **

**Oye pon atención – le decía una mujer de 22 años – mínimo apréndete la historia de la magia **

**Ha es que están aburrido maestra Juno – le dijo haciendo un puchero **

**Bueno, si terminamos rápido, podrás hacer lo que quieras Júpiter – le dijo juno con una sonrisa **

**Enserio – dijo jupiter feliz **

**Si, solamente pon atención – dijo juno con una sonrisa **

**Bien entonces a darle – dijo jupiter entusiasmado**

**2 horas después **

**Ha, tardamos pero, ya esta – dijo jupiter cansado **

**Si, pero espero que la tardanza lo valga – dijo juno **

**Bueno maestra luego nos vemos – dijo jupiter saliendo del salón **

**Hey espera jupiter – trato de detenerlo pero no pudo **

**Jupiter empezó a correr a máxima velocidad en dirección al bosque de la ciudad **

**Bien creo que es momento de intentar por decima vez si tengo magia en mi cuerpo – dijo jupiter un poco preocupado – "por favor que hoy salga, que hoy salga"- en eso jupiter se coloco en el suelo en posición de meditación, jupiter se quedo así una hora completa pero no dio resultado, por lo cual se levanto – porque, porque no puedo producir magia – en eso el callo de rodillas al suelo con lagrimas – porque, ¡PORQUE! – grito muy cabreado **

**Vaya chico te pones así por no ser capaz de liberar la chispa de la magia – dijo una voz muy fuerte **

**Quien eres – dijo jupiter **

**Yo – en eso un relámpago cayo cerca de el – soy un dragon, mi nombre es huanglong y soy el rey de los relámpagos – su forma era alargada como un dragon chino de escamas doradas y ojos color jade con cabellos blancos **

**No puede ser, según los dragones están extintos – dijo jupiter muy sorprendido **

**Pero parece que no – dijo con una sonrisa – dime chico, quieres tener magia verdad **

… **\- jupiter no sabia que contestar, ya que el miedo de estar enfrente de un dragon le ponía muy mal – que me haces si te digo que si **

**Nada, yo solo quiero saber – le dijo huanglong **

**Bien, la razón por la cual quiero tener magia es, porque en mi país aquella persona que no domina la magia son eliminados – dijo jupiter con miedo – y yo tengo miedo de defraudar a una persona, muy especial **

**Vaya, y entonces quieres la magia para no morir verdad y no quedar mal– dijo huanglong **

**Si – dijo jupiter agachando la cabeza**

**Pues, te dire algo yo te entregare magia, pero si la quieres la tendras a mi manera – le dijo huanglong con una sonrisa **

**Es… estas hablando enserio – dijo jupiter muy sorprendido **

**Si, es enserio – le dijo el gran dragón – entonces echo **

**Echo – dijo jupiter con una sonrisa **

**Bien, entonces pon tu mano en mi cabeza – dijo el dragón mientras le acercaba su cabeza **

**Okey – dijo poniendo su mano derecha en la cabeza del dragon, rápidamente pudo ver como su brazo se volvía de color dorado y poco a poco paso de su brazo a todo el cuerpo – que es esto – dijo mirando sus brazos – que me hiciste **

**Espera – le dijo el dragon con una sonrisa **

**Es… espera que me hiciste – dijo mientras veía como el color dorado se le iba ensartando en su cuerpo - ¡haaaaaaaaa! – grito de dolor jupiter **

**Si resistes esto, podrás dominar mi magia, y si la llegas a resistir regresare para ayudarte a dominarlo – dijo el dragon desapareciendo **

**Jupiter no pudo mantenerse de pie por el dolor aplicado por lo cual cayó inconsiente, pero aun podía sentir el dolor, en ese lugar jupiter paso todo su día tirado. Al siguiente dia pudo sentir como alguien le estaba moviendo su cuerpo **

**Jupiter, arriba, jupiter – dijo un poco molesta la voz de una chica **

**5 minutos mas mamá – dijo jupiter, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, ya abiertos pudo ver quien estaba delante de el – haaa, maestra juno, que hace aquí – dijo jupiter levantándose muy bruscamente **

**Que hago yo aquí, mejor dicho que haces tu aquí? – dijo juno un poco molesta **

**A, eso, pues digamos que me desmaye – dijo jupiter un poco nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza **

**Si, como si alguien pudiera desmayarse todo un dia completo – dijo juno mas molesta **

**Pe… pero como sabe – dijo jupiter mas nervioso **

**Ayer pase por aquí y pensé que solo estabas tomando una siesta corta pero me equivoque – dijo juno - y bien me bas a explicar que estuviste haciendo aquí **

"**ha carajo, no le puedo decir que vi a un dragon" – pensó muy nervioso –"ya se", es que me la pase entrenando todo el dia con mi magia **

**A ya veo, bueno entonces por favor que no se repita, recuerda que en estos momentos estamos en guerra con el país vecino – le dijo juno mas calmada – okey **

**Okey – dijo jupiter con una sonrisa **

**Después de esto juno se retiro por lo cual, dejo a jupiter solo, este rápidamente se puso a meditar, para después salir del bosque y dirigirse a su casa **

**Ha, dios la maestra – pensó un poco abatido – espero que nunca se entere de que no soy capaz de controlar la magia – rápidamente aventó a la cama – se lo pido dioses, por favor que nunca se entere **

**Después de eso paso un mes, un mes tranquilo en el cual jupiter se concentro en el entrenamiento de liberación de magia, intento tras intento vio que no le llevaba a nada ya que siempre salía con resultados negativos, por lo cual un dia se enfureció y regreso al mismo lugar donde se topo con el dragón**

**¡HUANG LONG! – grito a todo pulmón – me engañaste verdad – dijo muy furioso – solo querías jugar con mis sentimientos verdad, tu no pensabas en ayudarme, verdad, ¡MALDITA LAGARTIJA! – grito con lagrimas en los ojos – me prometiste que tendría magia, me lo prometiste**

**Poco a poco el cielo se fue oscureciendo por las nubes grises que daban a entender que una gran juvia caería en la ciudad, mientras en eso de los gruesos arboles salió alguien muy querido para el, su maestra, su maestra juno **

**Ma… maestra juno – dijo el sorprendido por notar la presencia de su maestra**

**Hola jupiter – dijo ella con una sonrisa **

**Ma… maestra escucho lo que dije – dijo el muy mal **

**Yo, yo ya sabia que tu no podías controlar la magia – le dijo la maestra mientras rápidamente le dio un abrazo **

**Pe… pero porque no lo dijo – le dijo Júpiter muy triste **

**Las personas que aman mucho a alguien nunca contarían sus secretos – dijo ella mientras lo miraba a la cara **

**Ma… maestra – dijo Júpiter muy sorprendido con un con lagrimas **

… **\- **

… **\- **

**Y en ese momento su Juno aprovecho el momento para darle un beso en los labios a su joven alumno. Por otra parte su joven alumno quedo sorprendido por tal echo que estaba pasando en ese momento, ambos se dejaron llevar hasta terminar tumbados, Juno enzima de Júpiter, pasado unos minutos termino el beso y Júpiter reacciono **

**Maestra – dijo Júpiter un poco calmado mientras veía a los ojos de su maestra**

**Juno – le dijo ella con un rostro lleno de lagrimas – dime Juno**

**Juno, porque – dijo Júpiter **

**Porque… - dijo en voz baja – te amo **

**Dado a esto ella volvió a depositar un gran beso en los labios de Júpiter, y sin mas no poder la lujuria y el deseo se apodero de sus cuerpos, Juno empezó con quitarle la camisa a su amado alumno, seguido de esto Júpiter hizo lo mismo con la blusa que llevaba su maestra, este por instinto empezó a chupar el pecho izquierdo de su maestra mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba el derecho. **

**Unas horas después de haber tenido un gran momento de pasión de alumno y maestra ambos se ayudaron a vestir para después dirigirse a la ciudad pero separados. Ya solo, Júpiter no podía creer lo que había pasado, era algo muy asombroso pero raro a la vez pero eso lo dejo de pensar cuando oyó las campanas de guerra **

**Pero que – dijo el muy conmocionado – no puede ser, ¡Junooooo! – grito mientras empezaba a buscar a Juno entre la conmoción de la gente**

**La gente corría de un lado a otro mientras oían como las tropas enemigas atacaban la ciudad, rápidamente fuego se prendió en la ciudad y varias construcciones fueron derrumbadas. Cuando Jupiter logro ver a juno, vio que esta estaba enfrentándose a los invasores a puño limpio, pero en eso vio como uno de los invasores le iba a atacar por la espalda con un báculo por lo cual se lanzo a ayudarla **

**Cuidado – dijo jupiter mientras con sus dos manos paraba el ataque del enemigo para después hacerlo retroceder **

**Vaya, mocoso te arrepentirás de haber sobrevivido a este ataque – dijo el enemigo mientras la esfera del baculo empezo a brillar de color rojo - ¡TORMENTO INFERNAL! – rápidamente una gran llamarada salió de la esfera**

**Demonios – dijo en voz baja – espero que esto ayude – dijo mientras tomaba una posición defensiva **

"**hey chico" – dijo mentalmente la voz de alguien conocido **

"**tu" – dijo mentalmente Jupiter sorprendido – "pensé que me habías engañado" – dijo el con un poco de tristeza **

"**perdona chico, enserio lo siento pero necesitaba que fuese un buen momento" – dijo huang long**

"**oye donde estas" – dijo jupiter **

"**En estos momentos no te lo puedo decir, pero creo que es mejor que te encargues de este tipo primero" – le dijo huang long**

"**pero como, no tengo magia" – le dijo jupiter **

"**Siente la magia, como un fuerte y poderoso rayo rompe el cielo" – le dijo el gran dragon **

"**esta bien" – dijo mientras empezaba a sentir la magia hasta que de pronto algo sucedió dentro de el – "lo… lo siento, siento la magia"**

"**ahora, libérala" – dijo huang long **

"**pero como lo hago" – le dijo jupiter**

"**Tu solo hazlo a tu estilo" – le dijo huang long **

"**ok" – dijo mientras se ponía serio al recibir las llamaradas del enemigo – es mi turno de atacar **

**¡¿huuu?! – se conmociono el enemigo **

**Siente esto – en eso su puños brillaron para después cortar el fuego con un gran ralampago – haaaaaaa **

**¡imposible! – dijo sorprendido el enemigo **

**Parece que ya no eres tan malo como aparentas – dijo jupiter mientras iluminaba su pierna para después darle una gran patada en la mandíbula **

…**. – el enemigo cayo derrotado sorprendiendo a los que estaban alrededor y a su maestras la cual se le acerco rápido **

**Eso fue genial – le dijo su maestra mientras se posicionaba al lado de jupiter**

**Si, tampoco yo lo creo – dijo jupiter sorprendido **

**Bueno, me cuentas luego este no es el momento de hablar – dijo juno mientras sacaba un arpa – ahora jupiter, tapate los oídos **

**Pero porque? – dijo confundido **

**Tu solo hazlo – le dijo juno un poco seria **

**Ok – dijo jupiter tapándose los oídos **

**Ahora, ustedes bastardos púdranse en el infierno – en eso empezo a tocar el arpa - ¡PRIMER ACORDE! ¡SAMAEL! – en eso todos los enemigos se sorprendieron al ver que arriba de ellos se encontraba un demonio que les ataco con rafas rojas dejándolos a todos heridos **

**Waaaa – quedo sorprendido jupiter por tal ataque**

**Ven tenemos que ir a ayudar a los demás – dijo juno mientras dejaba el campo de batalla **

**Okey – dijo jupiter siguiéndole**

**Ambos aparecieron muchos campos de batalla salvo a todos los que podían, muchos se sorprendían de lo poderosos que se mostraban jupiter y juno. Pero eso no duro mucho ya que en el ultimo campo de batalla sucedió algo inesperado **

**Juno tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Jupiter un poco inseguro **

**Yo también – dijo juno – lo mejor es moverse con cuidado **

**Lo se – dijo jupiter, y como dijo juno se movieron con cuidado por la campo de batalla cubierto de escombros y polvo**

…**.. parece que ya todo termino aquí – dijo juno mientras para de caminar**

**Si eso parece – dijo jupiter **

**En eso un estruendo se escucho cerca de ellos, hasta que rápidamente alguien hablo **

**Parece que hay mas estúpidos por aquí – dijo una voz **

**Huu … - ambos rápidamente se pusieron en alerta **

**Vaya, si pudieron sobrevivir, significa que son fuertes – dijo el mago saliendo a la luz, este vestía una bata con capucha de color rojo sangre que cubria todo su cuerpo**

**Como te llamas – dijo juno muy seria **

… **\- este solamente les observo **

**Te he dicho – en eso ella apretó un puño – que como ¡TE LLAMAS! **

… **\- el enemigo no se movio, este solamente guardaba silencio – sabes, eres muy muy débil **

**Huuu – juno quedo muy conmocionada ya que veía que sin ningún esfuerzo el mago le tomara del puño –ghaaaaa – en eso el mago a una velocidad inimaginable le rompió el brazo para después caer en el suelo **

**¡juno! – grito jupiter muy preocupado y furioso a la vez – tu maldito suéltala – dijo jupiter mientras se le lanzaba **

… **\- el mago solamente giro su cabeza para ver a jupiter **

**Relámpago – en eso el puño de jupiter se envolvió en relámpagos – de – el mago veía como jupiter le llegaba por el frente pero rápidamente a una gran velocidad jupiter apareció detrás de el - ¡PLASMA! **

… **\- jupiter veia con una sonrisa a su contrincante atravesado por su ataque – eres rapido – en eso el mago doblo su cuello trescientos sesenta grados – pero no lo suficiente – y con la misma velocidad anterior del mago, este rápidamente dejo tumbado a jupiter en un charco de su propia sangre **

**Haaa – jupiter cayo al suelo con los blancos **

**Cuando pensé que había personas fuertes, y resulta que no duraron ni 5 minutos en combate – dijo el mago mientras miraba a los dos magos tumbados en el suelo **

**Yo… yo… aun no – en eso juno se levanto – he perdido – dijo mientras veía con gran ira al mago **

**Si tu lo dices – en eso igual de veloz como anteriormente apareció enfrente de juno mientras sujetaba su cabeza, para después empezar a correr mientras ella era arrastrada por todo el suelo **

**Haaaaa – en eso juno fue soltada por el mago **

**Y ahora – dijo el mago**

**To… todavía no – dijo levantándose – no he utilizado ni una pisca de mi magia – en eso saco su pequeña arpa – prueba esto – en eso empezó a tocar una melodía con un tono sombrío – ¡PRIMER ACORDE! SAMAEL! - el ataque de juno impacto por primera vez con el objetivo produciendo mucho polvo **

**Eso es todo – dijo el mago muy aburrido mientras no parecía afectado por el ultimo ataque de juno – vamos has algo mejor **

**Qu… que – dijo juno muy sorprendida - ¡SEGUNDO ACORDE! ¡BELZZEBUB! – en eso de la tierra comenzaron a salir garras gigantes que empezaron a sujetar a el mago para después empezar a llenarlo de muchas llamas de color azul – arde en el fondo del infierno de hielo – dijo juno mientras dejaba de tocar**

**Me aburro – dijo el mago mientras bostezaba **

**Co… como puede ser posible que hayas soportado a mi segundo acorde – dijo juno muy sorprendida **

**No lo se – dijo mientras alzaba sus manos mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado – tu dime – dijo en tono provocativo **

**Bastardo – dijo juno entre dientes muy molesta – toma esto el acorde mas poderoso que tengo **

**Pues lanzalo – dijo el mago alentándola **

**¡GRAN ACORDE! ¡AZATOT! – en eso una hermosa melodía empezó a formar, dos grandes círculos mágicos, uno en el cielo en la parte del mago y otro en el suelo donde estaba este, rápidamente un mismo rostro se formo en ambos círculos – muere esta vez – rápidamente ambas cabezas atacaros mientras había una gran explosión – perdiste **

**De nuevo – dijo el mago detrás de ella – de nuevo de nuevo, eso fue divertido – dijo de manera infantil **

**No… no puede ser mi a… acorde mas poderoso – dijo juno muy sorprendida, asombrada y un poco asustada **

**Ahora me toca a mi – dijo mientras alzaba su mano muy contento como un niño – toma – en eso lanzo un puñetazo a juno directo a su abdomen pero este puño la atravesó**

**Que hiciste – dijo juno mientras veia como el mago le había traspasado **

**Je je je – en eso juno fue lanzada hacia atrás hasta impactar con una gran columna de escombros **

**Haaa – en eso juno trato de levantarse pero cuando alzo su cabeza se dio cuenta que el mago estaba enfrente de ella con su pierna en alto **

**¡GRAN PATADA! ¡ANIQUILACION! – dijo el mago mientras soltaba su pierna en la cabeza de juno aplastándola con el suelo y formando un pequeño cráter**

**Haa – lentamente jupiter se empezó a levantar – qu… que paso – dijo mientras se tocaba su cabeza y la movía – juno, juno donde estas – dijo jupiter mientras trataba de ver donde estaba ella, hasta que la encontró pero la imagen que vio fue brutal para el juno estaba con mucha sangre, crucificada y sin sus piernas – ju… ju… juno, juno – dijo jupiter mientras empezaba a correr hacia donde estaba ella – no puede ser, no puede ser - el rápidamente la bajo para checar si todavía estaba viva, hasta que lo pudo sentir – n… no, no, no, no ¡NOOOOOOO! – rápidamente las lagrimas de jupiter no dejaron de salir **

**Vaya si que te pones mal – dijo el mago **

**TU – dijo muy enfurecido – ¡TUUUUUUUU! – en eso todo el cuerpo de jupiter se cubrió de relámpagos, hasta llegar a ser un relámpago real – ¡MUERE! – jupiter se abalanzo contra el mago a gran velocidad pero aun con esa velocidad el mago los esquivaba como si estuviera peleando con una tortuga **

**Hum – en eso el mago se quedo quieto mientras paraba el puño de jupiter – pero que tenemos aquí – en eso el mago traspaso con un puño a jupiter sacando de el a huang long – pero si no es ni mas ni menos que un gran dragon **

**Haaaa… - jupiter cayo como una gota de agua al suelo mientras veia como el dragon que le dio su magia empezaba a pelear con el mago en el cielo, la batalla no duro mucho ya que el mago estaba con una fuerza fuera de este mundo **

**Vamos dragoncito, muérdeme – dijo con tono provocador – o es que ya no tienes dientes **

**Hijo de puta – dijo el dragon muy molesto, en eso el no se dio cuenta de que arriba de el estaba el mago – no puede ser **

**Je je – en eso el mago alzo su pierna – muere ¡GRAN PATADA! ¡APOCALIPSIS! **

**¡HUANG LONG! – grito jupiter mientras veia como el dragon era partido a la mitad por el mago**

"**chico no te preocupes por mi" – dijo huang long con una sonrisa – "mínimo te traeré devuelta a tu mujer y te dejare mi gran kai" – como si fuera en cámara lenta el dragon cerro sus ojos mientras caia del cielo, en eso su energía paso a jupiter y a juno **

**Haaa enserio porque todos aquí son tan débiles – dijo el mago, este rápidamente se dio cuenta de que jupiter seguía con vida – bueno creo que te deberías ir de aquí **

**Heee… - en eso fue tomado por el cuello **

**También a ella – dijo el mago mientras la miraba **

… **\- tomo a juno también del cuello **

**Largo – en eso el mago los lanzo al cielo mientras ellos caían en una montaña, y desde la cual se podía ver su ciudad **

**Bien ahora que este lugar esta vacio – dijo el mago mientras se empezaba a flotar – es momento de que acabe con esta ciudad – cerro su puño y cayo al suelo de la ciudad mientras esta era destruida gracias a su incontenible fuerza **

**Mientras tanto desde la montaña, jupiter podía observar como su hogar era destruido en menos de un segundo, pero en eso recordó a juno, voltio a verla y esta gracias al dragon volvió a la vida pero, sin sus piernas, aunque ella todavía estaba inconsciente. **

**Desde ahí jupiter cuido durante un mes a juno la cual no despertaba, hasta que un dia lluvioso abrió sus ojos mientras que ella observaba que no estaba en la ciudad se asusto. **

**Do… donde estoy – dijo juno muy preocupada **

**Ju… juno – dijo alegre jupiter – despertaste – en eso el la abrazo**

**Si desperté pero donde estamos – dijo mientras notaba algo raro – mis piernas – dijo asustada – no siento mis piernas **

**Juno – en eso el la tomo por los hombros – lo que te voy a decir no va hacer fácil, en nuestra ultima batalla perdimos y a un gran costo**

**A que te refieres jupiter – dijo mientras no podía dejar de pensar en sus pierna que no las sentía**

**Tu perdiste tus piernas – dijo jupiter mientras empezaba a llorar **

**No – dijo ella muy triste y desilusionada – no, no, no, no, - dijo mientras se quitaba su sabana de enzima – porque, porque – en eso ella se tapo su cara, no quería ver lo sucedido con sus piernas **

**Pero, eso no es todo – dijo jupiter aun con mas tristeza – nuestros padres, amigos, y todo ser querido de nuestra ciudad han muerto **

**No… no puede ser, es mentira, todo es un sueño verdad? – dijo muy triste y con mas lagrimas **

**Somos los únicos sobrevivientes juno – le dijo jupiter muy triste **

**Pero mirame, mi estado esta muy mal, sin mis piernas soy inservible – dijo juno muy triste y deprimida **

**Pero… pero yo no te voy a dejar, te protegeré no me importa lo que tenga que pasar – dijo jupiter mientras la abrazaba **

**Jupiter – dijo ella muy sorprendida – gracias**

**De ahí en adelante juno y jupiter pasaron meses sin encontrar un pueblo, hambrientos, sedientos y con una muy mal de salud habían perdido la esperanza hasta que se toparon con un chico de ropas negras **

**Quien eres tu – dijo jupiter en posición de batalla**

**Espera no te hare daño – dijo el chico de ropas negras – te vi de muy lejos y he venido a ayudarte **

**Porque lo dices – dijo jupiter muy desconfiado **

**Porque no quiero que mueras – dijo el chico calmado – confía en mi**

**O… okey – dijo jupiter mientras cargaba a juno la cual estaba dormida **

**Con forme paso el tiempo el chico de ropas negras lo llevo a su ciudad, en la cual jupiter y juno se enteraron de que el era el emperador y su nombre era zeref, con forme paso el tiempo jupiter sano y juno gracias a los avances en la ciudad pudo regenerar sus piernas. Paso el tiempo y zeref los mando a llamar **

**Jupiter y juno – dijo zeref **

**Si zeref – dijeron ambos a la vez**

**Los llame aquí para algo importante – dijo zeref con un tono un poco serio **

**Que es lo que pasa – dijo jupiter un poco preocupado **

**Quiero que sean parte mis mejores magos – dijo zeref – ya que puedo sentir la magia de cada uno y se que son mas fuertes que los demás de mi imperio**

**Okey yo acepto – dijo juno **

**Y yo igual – dijo jupiter **

**Pero con una condición – dijo juno – por favor bórrame mis recuerdos **

**Porque quieres algo como eso – le dijo zeref **

**Hace tiempo que nos encontraste, pero aun tenemos los dolorosos recuerdos en nuestra memoria que no nos dejan ser felices así que por favor – dijo juno con unas cuantas lagrimas – bórrame la memoria y ponme recuerdos falsos **

**Y a mi también por favor – dijo jupiter mientras se agachaba junto con juno**

**Se lo pedimos – dijeron al unisonó **

**Okey – dijo zeref – de ahora en adelante ya no recordaran nada de su vida pasada **

**Después de eso jupiter y juno se convirtieron en dos de los mejores doce magos del imperio**

Presente

La prueba había terminado, y los cuerpos de ambos brillaron con intensidad por un minuto hasta por fin salir del brillo, ambos tenian vestimentas diferentes, jupiter tenia puesto un kimono chino de color verde sin mangas, con muñequeras rojas y con un estampado de dragon color dorado en la espalda, con una vanda de color roja amarrada n la cabeza y juno traia puesto un traje negro de neopreno con bordes amarillos sin mangas, con dos muñequera de color azul y con una arpa de oro y plata.

Parece que si pasaron la prueba – pensaron al unisono los maestro

Qu… que es esto – dijo jupiter muy confundido – que es esta ropa

Wa wa wa – rio el viejo – tu kai fue liberado, ahora solo falta entrenarlo

Genial, con esto sere mas fuerte – dijo jupiter mientras apretaba el puño con una sonrisa – okey vamos

Mientras tanto con juno

Pero que es esta ropa – dijo juno muy sorprendida

Es la liberación de kai – dijo shizu con una sonrisa

Pero como sabre cual es mi cai – dijo juno confundida

La respuesta esta en eso que tienes en las manos – dijo shizu señalándole el arpa de oro

No puede ser, mi kai es igual a mi magia – dijo juno

Si, parece que si, bueno pero ahora no solo podras llamar a espectros, ahora también a angeles – dijo mientras le explicaba porque su arpa tenia dos colores – solo falta que entrenes y listo

De acuerdo – dijo juno muy convencida

Y así pasaron dos años cada uno en esos lugares, y gracias a los entrenamientos de sus respectivos maestro, ya con el entrenamiento finalizado llego el momento de la despedida

Con jupiter

Maestro, llego el momento – dijo jupiter con alegre

Lo se chico – dijo el anciano – antes de que te vayas quiero que tengas esto – en eso el le dio unos guantes de pelea – te servirán mucho

Gracias, muchas gracias maestro – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y después tomo los guantes y se los puso

Bueno, ahora ve – en eso un portal se abrió enfrente de ellos

Si – dijo mientras empezó a correr traspasando el portal

Adiós – dijo el anciano en un susurro que denotaba un poco de tristeza

Con juno

Shizu sensei – dijo juno con un tono muy alegre

Si juno – dijo su maestra mientras la veía

Gracias por todo – rápidamente hizo una reverencia

Antes de que te vayas quiero que tengas esto – en eso su maestra saco dos anillos uno de oro y otro de plata – tómalos

Maestra – dijo juno sorprendida

Son mi regalo para ti – dijo su maestra muy contenta, se que te ayudaran en el futuro – dijo mientras veia como un portal se creaba enfrente de ellas

Gracias – dijo juno corriendo hacia el portal – no la defraudare – en eso se puso sus dos anillos uno en cada mano y en los dedos índices

Ya en el valle de la destrucción

Parece que los últimos acabaron de llegar – dijo zeref

Así parece hermano – dijo natsu

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
